je rêve d'être éternellement à tes côtés
by Anarchic Bird
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen, vampire depuis près de deux cent ans, elle mène une vie remplie de remord et de haine envers les humains. Mais réussira t-elle à avance parmi eux ? LEMON !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je rêve d'être éternellement à tes côtés

**Auteur :** ImagineTwilight

**Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer moi je ne fais que me marrer avec ^^.**

**Sur ce : Bonne LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Entretien avec un vampire.**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella :**

Lactescente et meurtrie par le remord. C'est ainsi que je revenais de ma « balade » coutumière. Le soleil semblait se cacher dans les vallées pluvieuses de Forks. Charmante petite bourgade de l'état de Washington qui compte près de 3 120 habitants. C'est ici que j'ai emménagé. Deux. C'est le nombre de jours, que ma famille et moi sommes là.

Tous se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle expérience. Tous à une exception, moi. Volterra me manquait. La paix ainsi que la tranquillité qui y régnait me manquait, bien que le soleil m'empêche certains divertissements j'avais trouvé une certaine… stabilité. Si je puis dire.

La seule penser qui me consolait, fut la séparation avec les Volturi et en particulier avec Alec. Je devais avouer qu'en près de deux cent ans d'existence, j'appréciai avec ferveur les joies de la solitude. Bien que contradictoire avec mon état. De plus la pression incessante qu'exerçaient les Volturi, sur mon frère Jasper et moi, avait posé en quelques sortes, notre famille à un exil.

Nos dons étaient devenues au fil du temps, des malédictions, qui nous rappelait quelles sortent de monstres nous sommes. A chacune de ses penser, je fermais instinctivement les yeux en espèrent entendre de nouveau mon cœur battre. Ceci voudrait dire que je suis périssable. Ceci voudrait dire que je pourrai _vivre._

_Mais aucun aboutissement concret._

Toujours cette douleur fulgurante que je m'inflige comme une nouvelle addiction. Une pénitence éternelle qui me tua lentement mais surement. J'en crève de ne pouvoir mourir.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que ma haine envers les humains était nourrit. Pourtant végétarienne, je leur vouais une animosité sans borne. A les entendre se plaindre de leurs fragiles petites vies. Pourtant si facile. Un flingue, un couteau, un morceau de verre… _Je les envies…_

A chaque pensée qui me traversait l'esprit, j'espérai, sans cesse, sans répit, que celle-ci provienne d'une part d'humanité qui me restait et non celle du monstre abjecte qui se délectait de l'effluve de sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

A chaque pas qui foulait le sol, pour me mener à la villa de mes parents, je sentais la terreur se dégager de ma personne comme une onde envers les habitants du bois. C'est en soupirant, mains dans mes poches de jeans, que j'allai retrouver ma famille.

Je vis, adossé au mur de la villa, Jasper, mon frère, se tendre comme un arc en fixant le sol avec acharnement. Immédiatement, je passai ma main sur mes lèvres en remarquant les quelques goutes de sang de puma, loger dessus. D'un coup de langue, je les fis disparaitre en ressentant irrémédiablement, le venin brûler dans ma gorge, réclamant plus de cette ambroisie.

« Merci Bella »

Je m'adossai à ses côtés en savourant sa présence.

« Je t'en pris, mais j'aurai du faire plus attention, sa m'aurait évité de me servir de se bouclier » répondis-je en sortant mon paquet de clopes.

« Tu fume encore ? » Sa voix était pleine de reproche mais aussi désespérer.

« Tu as peur pour le cancer ? T'en fais pas, sa fait plus de cent ans que je fume ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais avoir un problème de santé. » M'esclaffai-je en allumant la cigarette tout en protégeant la flamme du briquer avec ma main de libre.

« Tu sais bien qu'Esmée n'apprécie pas que tu fume. »

J'ôtai la clope de ma bouche, après avoir tiré un bouffer dessus.

« Ouais, je sais » soupirai-je tout en passant une main sur mon visage.

Je lâchai une bouffer de fumer en formant un « o » avec les lèvres de manière à obtenir de parfait cercles éphémères. _Esmée_. Cette femme, douce et aimante était l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus dans ma vie. Elle qui osait rêve de constituer une famille avait réussit, en me prenant sous son ail ainsi que mes frères et ma sœur. Bien évidemment, aucun lien de sang ne nous unissait mais abstraction fait de cela, nous nous protégions mutuellement.

Je ramenai la cigarette à ma bouche pour le tenir au coin de mes lèvres tout en fixant Jasper.

« Pas trop nerveuse ? »

« Franchement ? »

Il acquiesça avec son air impassible.

« Pas me moins du monde » Rétorquai-je en affichant un sourire en coin. « Il n'y a pas de raison à être nerveux Jazz. On a fait sa des centaines de fois. C'est grisant les premières fois mais sa passe très vite. » Le rassurai-je.

« Je sais bien. Mais toi, tu as une capacité d'intégration parmi les humains plus aisé que la mienne.»

« Ton sevrage est encore difficile à gérer. Personnellement je commence à m'y faire. »

Il ria doucement en regardant droit devant lui.

« J'espère pour toi Bella. Depuis 1900, sa devrais être contrôlable. »

« Ouais… »

« Tu y pense encore ? » Murmura t-il. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il choisissait avec précaution ses moindres mots pour ne pas me froisser.

« Comme toujours. En même temps, difficile d'oublier, tu ne pense pas ? » Il fronça les sourcils en tournant son regard vers moi et souria. « Jasper ne fait pas sa. » Soupirai-je irritée en tirant une nouvelle bouffé.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? »

« M'envoyer tes ondes. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai horreur de ça. »

« Désoler. Mais je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Te voir erré seule, pour compagnie le silence. Tu vas finir par devenir folle Bella.»

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! Et puis je ne suis pas la seule à être une célibataire endurcie. T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre aussi. »

« Tu sais bien qu'avec Maria, c'était compliquer ».

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Oui c'est vrai qu'avec Maria, Jasper fut déstabilisé. Ce monstre qui avait transformé cet homme dévoué à son pays et à l'autre en cet être assoiffé de sang. Il était resté ensemble avec les sœurs de Maria afin de créer une armée de nouveau né. Lui, était fou amoureux de cette femme, au point de massacrer un village pour ses beaux yeux.

Contrairement à elle, qui le manipulait comme un vulgaire pantin afin d'arriver à ses fins. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra Esmée et Carliste qu'il avait prit conscience de la situation. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je me battais contre une personne de mon espèce.

Une fois adopté, Jasper et moi nous sommes liées très rapidement par le même point commun : le meurtre. Le carnage et le plaisir qu'il nous prodiguait. Depuis 1900, nous nous soutenons contre ses cacophonies qui nous scies la tête, contre ses visages marquer par la terreur, contre ses cries stridents annoncent notre délectation au sadisme. Ensemble, le sevrage devenait plus accessible.

« Carlisle m'a annoncé que nous serions seulement tout les deux à intégrer le lycée de Forks ».

« Sa m'aurait étonnée que Rosalie et Emmett daigne sacrifier une année avec nous. »

« Tu connais Rosalie, elle ne veut pas refaire la terminale. »

« Et Emmett la suit comme son ombres. Ils vont donc étudier à Dammonth. » Déduisai-je en pensant à ses deux là. _Le parfait cliché. _

« En même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal. On aurait moins de chance à subir un faux pas. »

« Oui se serra plus simple… »

J'écrasai ma cigarette au sol à l'aide de mon pied en souriant. Je voyais déjà d'ici le tableau. Les nouveaux. L'étiquette que nous portions à chacun de nos transfère. Les parias du lycée. Sans aucunes attaches à leurs camarades et aux inexorables connaissances.

Connaissant l'état d'esprit des adolescents de cette époque, l'hypothèse de l'inceste entre Jasper et moi, serait inévitable. Raison de plus de ne se lié avec aucun humain. Ils sont beaucoup trop insipides et fourbe pour leur faire confiance.

Moi, Isabella Marie Cullen, née en 1814, morte assassinée en 1831 allait devoir, une fois de plus, endosser le rôle de la chose don j'avais le plus de dégout : _l'être humain_.

* * *

_**Salut ! Et oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une autre fiction. Enfin de débuté : D alors ? Votre avis ? Je dois dire comme toujours : je suis stresser de poster : D Je vais faire comme Alicee m'a conseiller : c'est-à-dire écrire plusieurs chapitre en avance ) aller je vais écrire la suite ^^.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tout vos gentils et extraordinaire reviews !**

**Disclamer:**** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que mumuse avec ).**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Fascination**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Point de vue Bella :**

**.**

**.**

C'est en fixant le chemin défilé sous mes yeux que je me demandai encore, pourquoi j'avais accepté. Par soif de connaissance ? Possible.

Tout glisse sur moi, aucune émotion plausible ne s'affichait sur mon visage. Allez jouer la parfaite petite humaine me gonflait prodigieusement mais c'était pour ma famille.

Esmée, elle trépignait d'impatience que les premières réunions parents, professeurs arrivent afin de converser avec d'autre adulte. Mais aussi de se sentir _mère _ce qui me comblait de bonheur ainsi que Carlisle.

Voilà la véritable raison de mon acceptation à subir le lycée de Forks. Pendant que je restai plonger dans mes penser, Emmett et Rosalie qui c'étaient installés à l'avant du véhicule parlait, du moins essayait pour comblés les blancs qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Avec sa conduite d'escargot Emmett redoublait ma torture. Ils avaient insistés pour nous amener au lycée afin de voir comment était le lycée de notre nouveau point de chute.

« Alors Bells sa fais quoi de refaire sa trente-sixième rentrée ? Sa te rajeunie pas tout ça ! » Rigola Emmett en restant concentrer sur la route.

« Rien de spécial » lâchai-je en me contentant de garder les bras croisés sur contre ma poitrine. « De toute manière, sa ne change pas vraiment. C'est la même à chaque fois.» poursuivais-je en reportant mon regard sur le paysage morose de Forks.

« Ah ! Bella la blasée est de retour ! Sa me manquait honnêtement ».

« Emmett fout lui un peu la paix. » Intervient Rosalie en lui prodiguent une petite tape derrière la tête ce qui arracha un rire à Jasper. Il s'avérait nerveux comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'agit de côtoyer des humains. Je m'efforçai de l'apaiser avec mon bouclier mais c'était assez épuisant. D'après Carlisle, ce lycée compte très peu d'élèves, se qui nous facilitait la tâche.

« Mais Rosie ! Je dis sa parce que Belli-Bello n'a jamais ramener un gars à la maison en plus d'un siècle ! » Se défendis mon idiot de frère.

_Touché._

Aucun homme ne m'avait côtoyé ou bien avait entretenue une relation avec moi autrement que de manière sexuelle. La plupart du temps, c'était un coup d'une nuit puis je me tirais. Une histoire sérieuse me parait inconcevable, c'était bon pour les autres mais pas pour moi.

Sa me faisait bien rire de voir tout ses humains se tuer pour un amour perdu. _Pathétique !_ Ma façon de penser à ce sujet démoralisait ma famille et plus particulièrement Esmée.

« Pitié ! Épargner moi ce surnom ! Il est horrible, tu sais que je le déteste. » M'exclamai-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas me précipité sur sa jugulaire pile dans mon axe de vision.

« Non, mais moi je dis que ce n'est pas normal de partir des heures dans les bois. C'est louche !» Dis mon ainé en souriant. Il m'offrit un clin d'œil en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Je détournai le regard toujours blasée. « Ferais-tu des choses contre toute morale Bella ? »Souria t-il de toutes ses dents avec une voix pleine de sous entendues.

« Bien sûr ! Je m'envoye en l'air avec quatre gars. J'ai même essayé le bondage. C'est vraiment jouissif surtout quand… »

« Stop Bella ! » S'écria Rosalie outrée. Elle devait pourtant être habituée à ce genre d'échange entre son mari et moi. J'affichai un sourire victorieux à la vision d'Emmett qui fixait les yeux rond la route.

« Belly se dévergonde ! Eh ben c'est du propre » s'éclaffa Emmett.

C'est après une demi-heure de bavardage incessant de la part d'Emmett, que nous vîmes le bâtiment qui était sans aucun doute le lycée de Forks. Du moins, si on s'en fiait à la piteuse pancarte qui tenait par la volonté de tous. Je détachai ma ceinture en soupirant bruyamment.

« Eh ben ! Sa va être gai ! » Ironisai-je en scrutant les élèves qui me dévisageait sans aucune discrétion. Super accueille. Faite pété les poches de sang pour arrosé sa !

« On passe vous prendre ? » Me questionna Rosalie alors que j'arrivai à la hauteur de sa fenêtre suivit de mon frère.

« Non c'est bon. On peut rentrer à pied. Sa nous permettra de faire le point. » Répondis Jasper en posant une de ses mains sur mon épaule en signe de soutient. Je le remerciai mentalement de me faire échapper à l'interrogatoire qui m'attendait à la fin des cours.

Rosalie me sourie tendrement et me souffla un « bonne chance » avant de refermer sa vitre. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de faire ronronner le moteur de son 4x4, se qui attira sans difficulté l'intention des autres élèves. Sa y est ! Les nouveaux joujoux sont livrés.

.

.

**Point de vue Edward :**

.

« Magne-toi Alice ! On n'a pas jusqu'à noël ! » Hurlai-je depuis le bas des escaliers. Les clés dans une main, mes bouquins dans l'autre.

« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Alice, ma sœur. Aussi énergique qu'un asticot hyperactif. Un monstre d'énergie aux cheveux pointant dans tout les sens et à la taille d'un lutin. Elle ne pouvait indéniablement pas arriver à l'heure du moins être ponctuelle. Je pianotai impatient sur la rampe d'escalier alors que ma mère débarqua.

« Sa va mon chérie ? Tu as l'air anxieux. »

« Sa irait mieux si Alice ne se changeait pas toute les deux minutes ». M'impatientai-je en fixant le haut de l'escalier.

« Tu connais ta sœur, mon cœur. »

« Oui hélas... »

Elle souria en caressant ma joue du revers de sa main me gratifiant d'un sourire maternel. Ma mère était si tendre. J'avais réellement de la chance d'être tomber dans ce foyer. Mon père étant mort à mes quatorze ans, j'avais très vite appris que le seul besoin de ma mère était de nous materner.

Alors j'acceptais ses gestes affectueux sans geindre. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais de même endossé le rôle de l'homme de la famille. A dire vrai, vivre avec deux femmes pouvait être un enfer parfois. Surtout à la mauvais période du mois.

Malgré ça, j'avais tout ce don un type de mon âge avait besoin. Un toit, une mère et une sœur aimantes, de quoi me nourrir...

Du moins pour ma part. Alice disait qu'il me fallait une fille. Ma réponse était sans appel et la discutions se terminait toujours par la même réplique : « Tu débloque ».

De plus, je n'avais jamais prêté une réelle attention à la gente féminine. Elles se ressemblaient toutes et elles avaient toutes la même chose en tête : le sexe.

Quelques tentatives envers ma personne avaient été faites par des filles de mon lycée, mais je n'y prêtai jamais grand intérêt. Mes études étaient bien plus intéressantes et importantes que la recherche de l'âme sœur. Si elle se pointait tant mieux, sinon je m'en passerai. Je dois dire que ma timidité ne m'aidait pas pour autant…

Les pas gracieux de ma sœur m'extirpèrent de ma torpeur lorsque je la vis débarquer comme une fleure.

« Eh ben ! Tu en as mis du temps. Encore un peu et on aurait couché là ! » Grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Oh arrête de geindre Eddy ! C'est la rentré et pour la rentré faut se faire… beau.»

Je serai les dents en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle me détailla de la tête au pied en faisant une moue qui se voulait réprobatrice.

« Tu aurai pu faire un effort Edward ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel désespéré par son cas.

« On va au lycée, pas rendre visite à la reine d'Angleterre. »

Elle soupira, puis fit une bise à notre mère, je fis de même et elle me souffla un « bonne chance » au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

La matinée fut rapide et comme à notre habitude, ma sœur et moi-même nous installèrent à une table de la cafétéria. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir un livre pour le poser à l'opposer d'Alice. Elle me raconta ses cours et je me contentai d'acquiescer sans réellement imprimer ses propos. A un moment, un silence quasi-religieux planait dans la salle. Etrange ! Je levai mon regard pour connaitre le facteur de cette soudain coupure de son.

A cet instant, je _la_ vis et je me sentis trépasser. Elle s'avança dans la cafétéria avec une élégance incroyable. Mon attention se porta sur son visage en cœur qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa silhouette. Son visage était tout bonnement parfait. Des yeux chocolat qui me fit fondre sur le champ, un petit nez droit et des lèvres pleines qui étaient un appel aux baisés. J'étais en tête à tête avec un ange.

Je priai intérieurement qu'elle daigne m'accorder un regard pour me noyer dedans. Elle se dirigea avec son l'_autre _à une des tables qui était la plus éloigner des autres. . Ils c'étaient installés pile dans ma ligne de mirent, je pouvais facilement les observés d'où j'étais. _Parfait ! _

_Comment ça parfait ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_

Je constatai que la nourriture n'étaient pas leurs péché mignon à un juger leurs plateaux quasiment dénuer de toutes nourritures. Surement le stresse. Le blond était droit comme un « i » les poings serrer sur la table.

Je me sentis raidir lorsqu'_elle_ déposa sa main sur la sienne pour exécuter des petits cercles apaisant.

Un arrière gout amer c'était invité dans ma gorge alors que j'assistais à la scène. Jaloux ? Surement pas ! Je la connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Alors dite moi pour quelle raison je serai jaloux ?

_Par envie ?_

Envie de quoi ? De me jeter sur ses lèvres avec avidité pour les gouter ? Certainement pas !

_T'es sur ? _

Formel ! Enfin je crois… Rah tu m'embrouille !

_Je suis juste ta conscience ! C'est mon job ! _

C'était juste étrange leur complicité. Elle semblait aller au-delà de la simple fraternité. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Après tout, aucun lien sanguin ne les unissait d'après les ragots de couloirs. Etaient-ils en couple ? Non, je ne pense pas…

_Dis plutôt que tu n'espère pas. _

Je continuai de la contempler. Enfin la déshabillée du regard était le terme le plus adapté à ma manière de la fixer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres qui étaient d'un vermillon enivrant. J'avais l'impression qu'une chaleur palpable brûlait dans mon bas ventre.

Mon cœur se gonfla lorsque, sans m'y attendre elle accrocha son regard au mien. Il était d'une telle intensité, que je ne pouvais plus oxygéner mon cerveau correctement. _Mon dieu… ses yeux_. Un divin mélange d'or et de marron qui se mariai à la perfection avait raison de moi.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas lâcher ce contacte. Je sens la chaleur d'un autre langage se créer entre nous. Un bulle crevable venait de se crée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans me lâcher du regard. Elle relâcha sa lèvre qui glissait entre ses dents se qui me rendit immédiatement dur. Ma respiration fut saccader sans que je m'en rende compte pendant que ma virilité me fit mal dans mon jean.

_Au secoure ! _

Pris dans un élan d'encouragement d'attirer son attention, je lui offris un sourire en coin qui était ma meilleure arme de séduction. Elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils de manière indifférente avec un sourire en coin identique au mien pour ensuite reporter son attention sur son voisin.

Elle chuchota quelque chose à ce dernier, qui affichait un sourire d'amusement puis il regarda dans notre direction. Immédiatement, je baissai mon regard honteux en direction de mon plateau pour saisir une frite froide.

Pour une fois que j'entreprends une quelconque tentative avec une fille, je me faisais rembarrer. Sa me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais j'aurai du m'habiller de manière plus… avantageuse. De plus mini Eddy commençait à devenir un peu trop visible. Je collai davantage le tableau contre mon torse pour cacher la bosse de mon pantalon. Je fermai les yeux en expirant bruyamment pour expulser toute ma frustration qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passe alors que sentait des regards s'attarder sur moi.

« T'as vue les Cullen nous regardent » Chuchota Alice en fixant le blond. Je tentai de rester indifférent mais je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur la brunette qui semblait tout à coup absente. « Tu le trouve pas mignon, le blond ? » Me questionna ma sœur.

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Moi je le trouve craquant. »

Elle prit son visage en coup avec une mine rêveuse. Connaissant ma sœur, c'était sa prochaine cible. Le pauvre. Quand quelqu'un lui tapait dans l'œil, celui-ci avait du mal à y couper.

« De qui vous parler ? » Interrogea une voix niaise derrière nous que je reconnaitrai entre toutes.

Jessica Stanley, accompagnée de ses fidèles sujets. Mike Newton, coureur de jupon et accessoirement joueur dans l'équipe de Forks et Eric Yorkie un pseudo journaliste qui détient touts les derniers potins. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de manière à ne pas rater une miette.

« Des nouveaux » fit fièrement ma sœur en fixant Jasper avec insistance.

« Ils sont vraiment bizarre je trouve. » Pesta Jessica en leur lançant un regard furtive.

« Tu leur à parler ? » L'interrogeai-je froidement me surprenant moi-même de mon ton.

« J'ai pas eu cette chance. Je sais juste que le blond c'est Jasper et que la fille c'est Isabella. Mais apparemment elle préfère Bella. »

_Isabella_… _Bella_… Sa elle l'était. Je me sentais venir une envie soudaine de connaitre la langue italienne de manière plus approfondis.

Stop ! T'as vue l'état dans lequel tu te mets quand elle te regarde deux minutes… Faut pas en rajouté une couche !

« Pourquoi tu les trouves bizarres » Fit ma sœur intriguée de la remarque de notre camarade.

« Ben, t'as vue leurs fringues… Et puis leurs prénoms : _Isabella_ et _Jasper_ c'est des noms de vieux.» Cracha t-elle en leur lançant un regard plein de dédain.

Immédiatement je serrai les dents. La mâchoire crispé je jetai un regard mauvais à Jessica qui semblait l'avoir remarquer et leva un sourcil de manière interrogative.

« Bella… Hum… Moi je trouve sa très beau comme prénom. » Intervint ma sœur en souriant de toute ses dents. « Tu trouve pas Ed' ?»

_A qui le dis tu Alice. _Et quelle beauté !

« Euh… oui c'est très beau… enfin… » Bredouillai-je en gardant mon attention sur mon plateau.

« Sa doit pas être évident pour eux d'atterrir ici. Apparemment ils connaissent personnes. » Poursuivit ma sœur en me regardant de manière suspicieuse.

« Personnellement j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure ! » S'exclama Mike en dévorant Bella du regard. « Ta vue ce petit cul ! Et ces jambes ! Moi je te le dis, sa doit être un sacré coup ! » Je fulminai littéralement en le foudroyant sur place. Tout comme Jessica qui avait un faible pour lui depuis la troisième.

Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ! Ce type est un pervers de première. Je lui referai bien son portrait, façon Picasso à ce con.

_Qui est-ce qui s'amusait à la détailler y a pas deux minutes ?_

C'est différent ! Mes attentions envers Isabella ne sont pas obscènes comme celle de Newton !

_Ah oui ? Et quelles sont tes intentions ?_

Je n'en sais rien. Mais aucune ne sont impures… Enfin je crois. Comment ne pas fantasmé sur une femme comme Isabella aussi.

Elle est parfaite. Des courbes à faires damné un saint et une élégance inégalable. Je m'imaginai un nombre incalculable de scénarios où Bella et moi serions les seules acteurs.

Elle serait magnifique, ses bras frêles autour de mon cou, elle me chuchoterai des « je t'aime » au creux de mon oreille avant de me dévorer de baisé dans la nuque, continuant son ascension brulante à mes clavicules. Je prendrai ses fesses en coupe pour la déposer sur une des tables de la cantine. Je parcourrai son corps avec ferveur en m'excluant aucune parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux chocolat s'encreraient dans les miens et elle me demanderait de lui faire l'amour…

_Bon stop ! Là sa devient… dingue ! Isabella Cullen me rendait complètement dingue._

_

* * *

_

**Fin du chapitre 2 ! Et oui sa va vite. ****Encore navré pour les fautes : s je sais c'est très chiant. Alors je lutte ! Et oui rien que pour vous : ) Je remercie pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir le nombre de visite pour cette fiction ! Plus de 100 visites pour le chapitre 1 c'est vraiment jouissif lol. Oui je sais… mais j'avais fini de l'écrire et tellement envie de le poster : D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Si si ! Je vous jure ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je remercie mes superbes lectrice et ma petite **__**Moonkeey **__**qui me fait rire et me soutient ainsi que toutes les autres qui sont géniale : **_

_**Johanna,**__**Olivia91,**__** elo-didie**__**, ma fidèle **__**chriwyatt**__** toujours la pour analysés les chapitres ^^, **__**Mayssa**__** ainsi que **__**minibiscuit**__** et **__**Bellaandedwardamour**__**.**_

_**! Merci grâce à vous nous en sommes à plus de 230 visiteurs en 2 chapitres c'est géniale ! Encore merci ! : )**_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Prise de contacte**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Point de vue Bella :**

La matinée c'était dérouler plus ou moins bien. _Non_, à dire vrai se fut d'un ennuie mortelle. Les cours étaient insipides. Ils étaient beaucoup trop faciles que je me permettais de fixer la fenêtre en patientant que les heures défiles. J'étais toujours fascinée par le ciel. Si je pouvais être une chose ce fut bien ceci.

Une fois la pause du midi annoncer, je me contentai d'aller rejoindre Jasper qui avait eux science à son grand bonheur. Il adorait cette matière. Il envisageait de poursuivre des études supérieures dans ce domaine une fois que son sevrage sera bel et bien contrôler tout comme Rosalie et Emmett.

Au plus loin que je m'en souviens, Jasper avait toujours été débordant d'admiration pour Carliste et sa maitrise en présence de sang tout comme moi. Il était d'une telle sérénité et compassion. C'était pour une de ses raison que j'avais rejoins cette famille. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai récupérée l'espoir de ne plus être un monstre assoiffé d'hémoglobine.

Je souri à cette pensée. Tous avaient déjà envisagés de se frayer un avenir normal. Tous sauf moi. Encore une déception pour mes parents. Je m'infligeais pour une énième fois le regard déçu d'Esmée dans mon esprit.

Je patientai que son cours finisse en sortant une clope de mon jean. Je me calla contre un mur pour être le moins exposer à la vue des humains. Je sentais leurs odeurs envahir mes narines avec fureur. Divin parfum. Comment une chose aussi détestable pouvait sentir si bon et être si tentante.

« Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée Mademoiselle. »

Je tournai mon regard vers une petite femme à l'air pincée qui me fusilla du regard à travers ses lunettes ronde qui reposait sur le bout de son nez. Je leva légèrement mon bassin pour ranger mon briquet dans ma poche arrière de pantalon puis je me laissa de nouveau tombé contre le mur. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois.

« Plait-il ? »

« Veilliez à écraser cette cigarette si vous ne désirez pas être envoyé dans le bureau du directeur dans la minute qui suit.» Houspilla t-elle

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de fumer. » Me défendis-je en souriant.

« Vous avez pourtant signé un papier qui est le règlement intérieur. »

« Je suis attristée, mais je n'en n'ai pas pris connaissance. Vu le peut d'intérêt que les jeunes porte à la politesse. Je tacherai à respecter de mon mieux. Avant ça puis-je terminer ma cigarette, vue le prix que sa coute ?» Poursuivais-je en une grimace candide.

« Euh…certe… très bien… mais c'est la dernière fois mademoiselle… » Reprit-elle agacée.

« Cullen.»

Elle grommela un « c'est la fille de se satané docteur, pfff ! » en tournant le talon avec un dernier regard qui se voulait inquisiteur. Je la regardai amusée de s'énerver seule, ce qui amplifiait ma décision de continuer à fumer ma clope. J'expirai la fumer en repensant à James et à tout ce qui m'à amener jusqu'ici.

Après trois bonnes minutes, les élèves de sciences quittèrent leur salle de cours. Je scrutai la masse en voyant Jasper arriver à ma hauteur le visage crisper et son manuel sous le bras.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demandai-je en écrasant ma cigarette sur le dessous de ma chaussure, avant de la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Assez bien. Du moins je pense. Le prof nous à retenue quelques minutes, ce fut assez éprouvant de percevoir tout l'intérêt des autres envers ma personnes. Et toi ? »

« Bof… Accablant..» Fis-je en haussant les épaules de manière amorphe. « Je me suis fais une nouvelle amie. » Continuai-je en désignant du menton la veille femme qui me surveillait depuis le bout du couloir en me lançant des éclairs par le regard.

Jasper laissa un rire sonore s'échapper de ses lèvres se qui me fit sourire de le voir plus décontracté.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Bells. »

« Qu'ai-je fais pour être traquer de cette manière ? » Fis-je en prenant l'air le plus innocent qui m'était possible d'arborer. J'avais des années de pratique. De plus avec mon passer, le visage angélique que j'avais m'aidait pas mal et je m'en servais sans honte.

« Ah ! Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. » J'esquissai un sourire sincère alors que nous nous dirigions vers le self. D'un accord à accord, nous avions conclut que notre présence à la cafétéria serait un excellent moyen de nous fondre dans la masse. Surtout le premier jour. A notre arrivé comme à chaque fois, un silence lourd pesa dans la cantine à notre arrivée.

Blasé par ce genre de petite scène, j'avançai à grandes foulées avec Jasper sur mes talons, et nous nous installions à une table isolée. Sentent tous ses regards posés sur nous, je serai la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer. Je savais parfaitement que nôtres physiques attiraient les regards ainsi que notre odeur.

Ses humains ! Si superficiel ! Une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste des raisons de mon dédain à leur égard. Si il savait qu'en demi-seconde je pouvais les vidés de leur sang, ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de nous dévisager sans vergogne. Je retiens un rire à cette pensée.

C'est en balayant du regard la salle que je vis deux émeraudes me fixer avec insistance. Automatiquement j'accrochai mon regard au sien.

Mon cœur bâterait encore, il aurait raté une pulsation. Ses cheveux étaient cuivrer et ses lèvres étaient sensuelles et pulpeuses à souhaits. Je me concentrai sur lui pour m'accaparer son odeur. A cet instant, le venin vient me bruler brutalement la gorge. Comme pour le retenir, je me mordis avec ferveur ma lèvre inférieure se qui sembla l'incité à continuer notre échange muet à en juger l'apparition de son sourire.

Immédiatement, je me ressaisis en détournant mon regard vers mon frère qui semblait encore tendu malgré mes caresses rassurantes.

« Ses humains… Y en a un qui me joue le vieux coup du sourire charmeur. _Pitoyable ! _» Chuchotai-je afin que seul Jasper m'entende. Il chercha l'intéresser du regard.

« Tu parle du type qui joue avec ses frites ? » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Il fixa l'humain en souriant. _Quel idiot ! _

« Arrête de le fixer ! Il va croire qu'il m'intéresse ! T'as l'intention d'attirer les emmerdes ? » M'emportai-je en serrant les dents.

Soudain Jasper se figea sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je détournai mon regard vers la table du garçon et je vis une brune aux cheveux pointant n'importe comment nous regarder avec un sourire respirant la bonne humeur. Elle tenait sa tête en coupe à l'aide ses mains et envoyait des regards de merlan frit à mon frère.

« Jazz ? »

« … »

« Jasper t'es avec moi ? » M'inquiétai-je. Il manquerait plus qu'il saute à la gorge d'un humain à la cafétéria. Sa aurait été le comble ! Je voyais d'ici Rosalie nous faire son cinéma habituel sur le fait de changer de ville et reconstruire une nouvelle identité. Je fixai un point devant moi en tentant d'utiliser mon bouclier pour le détendre. Je le sentis soudain se détendre alors qu'il lâcha un soupire.

« Jasper est-ce que tout vas bien ? » M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est rien... Juste… non c'est bon c'est passer… J'ai eu juste une absence. »

Je détournai mon attention de Jasper pour regarder furtivement l'humain de toute à l'heure. J'avouais qu'il était indéniablement agréable à regarder, cependant je sais que par expérience, que les belles choses n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures.

* * *

.

.

**Point de vue Edward :**

Une fois la pause du midi achevée, je m'élançai à mon prochain cours qui est : Biologie. _Super _! Je m'avançai à la rencontre de mon cours pour débouler dans la salle. Il y avait déjà la plupart des élèves qui discutèrent entre eux.

Je me figeai sur le bas de la porte lorsque je _la_ vis de nouveau. Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage qui se révélait à travers la fenêtre pendant que Newton lui faisait son laïus habituel qu'il répétait à chaque fois auprès de ses futures conquêtes.

J'expirai en serrant les point tout en m'avançant jusqu'à la seule paillasse de libre qui était à côté d_'elle_. Je contournai Mike et m'installa comme si de rien n'était. Je fis semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac pour écouter leur conversation sans me faire prendre.

« Alors, je me disais que si sa tu voulais, je pourrais t'emmener boire un coup et après on irait… Je ne sais pas… se balader. »

« Non merci. »

_Seigneur _!

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était angélique, mélodieuse et soyeuse à souhait. D'un calme et d'une douceur inhumaine, pourtant elle portait un léger claquement, ce qui me fit sourire.

Mike semblait ahurit de sa réponse, lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir un nombre démentielle de filles en un simple claquement de doigt. Habituellement aucune fille, à part Alice à mon grand bonheur, n'osait lui résistée. Ceci confirmait se que je pensais dès que je l'es vu : Isabella Cullen est spéciale.

« Tu es entrain de refuser mon invitation ? » Comprit-il irrité par son refus.

Elle détourna son regard cacao vers l'intéresser avec la naissance d'un sourire sur son visage angélique.

« Tout à fait. En revanche, il me semble que le terme d'invitation, n'est pas adapter. Je dirais plus que ton plan cul ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je suis navrée.» Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Je me retenais d'exploser de rire tandis que Mike se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné que tous les élèves assistaient à ce petit interlude.

« Comment peux-tu me rejeter ! Aucune fille ne me parle de cette manière ! »

« Il y a un commencement à tout. »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prend Cullen, parce que tu as un petit cul que tu peux parler comme tu veux ? »

Cette fois il allait trop loin ! J'allais intervenir quand Bella explosa de rire sous le regard assassin de Newton.

« Voyons Mike, je suis sûre que ton amie qui me jugeait moi et mon frère à la cafétéria, serait ravi de te faire sauter comme un bouchon de champagne et te chevaucher jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce. »

Mike se tendis en écarquillant les yeux, pendant que toute la classe moi y compris fixaient la scène les yeux ronds. On pouvait dire quelle ne se laissait pas faire mais comment avait-elle entendue les propos de Jessica ? Certes celle-ci n'est guère discrète mais delà ou ils étaient, il était quasiment impossible d'entendre la conversation.

« On en restera pas la Cullen ! Crois-moi ! Tu vas vite me lécher les pieds ! » Grommela Mike en tournant les talons.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reportant son regard droit devant. Je m'autorisais à détailler la couleur laiteuse de sa peau de porcelaine. Elle était encore plus belle que toute à l'heure. Son odeur de freesia me fit fermer les yeux pour humer son doux parfait qui me rendait fou.

Je me pinçai les lèvres en réfléchissant à la manière don j'allai attirer son attention. Alors que la cloche sonna je pesai le pour et le contre en entendant l'arriver de Banner.

« Salut… » Me lançais-je timidement en n'osant pas la regarder.

Elle me scruta quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le prof qui expliquait l'exercice d'aujourd'hui. Celui-ci consistait à reconnaitre les différentes phases que nous avions vues l'année dernière.

Tous les élèves travaillèrent en groupe pour profiter de cette occasion de discuter. Je n'osais pas lui demander si elle voulait travailler avec moi vue son attitude quelque peut… glaciale à mon égard. Etait-elle effarouchée ? Oui surement… Pourtant vue la manière dont elle à répondu à Newton me prouvait le contraire. Lui ferais-je de l'effet ? Je l'espérais de tout mon coeur.

« Tu veux qu'on bosse… ensemble ? » lui proposai-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Il me semble que l'on y es contraint. »

Ok. Sa commence mal…

« Euh… oui… enfin je ne veux pas te forcé…c'est que… »

« C'est d'accord, je t'ai dis.»

« D'accord… moi c'est…»

« Edward Masen, je sais. » Fit-elle en lisant les polycopiés du prof.

« Comment tu… »

« Tout simplement en lisant l'étiquette de ton manuel.» Répondit-elle lassée, en empoignant d'une main son stylo.

« Exact tu es Isabella, enfin je crois que tu préfère que l'on t'appelle Bella ? »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à ma question et se saisit du microscope pour analyser la phase. Je tentai de lui parler pour briser la glace mais rien ne semblait y faire.

« Sa t'arrive de te taire ?» Pesta t-elle agacer en gardant sa concentration sur le microscope. Elle annota la réponse sur une feuille. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à sa réponse :

_« Métaphase_.»

Mon dieu, même son écriture était divine, en revanche son amabilité n'était aussi parfaite. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'avait vu avec Mike et en avait déduis que j'étais son ami ou bien que j'agissais comme lui…

« Je t'en pris copie sans vergogne je ne te dirais rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage ce microscope que je te permets de te tournés les pouces. » Expectora t-elle sèchement.

Je n'osais pas la regarder. Elle me rendait plus que nerveux, sa en était maladive. J'avais l'impression de devoir passer un oral à chaque mot que j'employais avec elle.

« Pardon… je ne voulais pas…ce n'est absolument pas se que tu pense. » Tentai-je de me défendre sans grand succès.

« Bien sûr tu admirais mon écriture. » Dit-elle ironiquement en se ressayant pour continuer à écrire.

« Pour être franc oui. Tu as une belle écriture… Très 1800.* » Rétorquai-je d'une voix calme et admirative pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle sembla se figer un instant. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien en me toisa. Elle déposa son stylo à côté de sa trousse et souffla bruyamment la mâchoire serré.

« A quoi tu joue Masen ? » Crépita t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Je… à rien… Je veux juste te parler. Faire connaissance avec toi. » Répondis-je innocemment.

« Eh bien pas moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.» Lâcha t-elle froidement en reportant son intention sur sa feuille.

« Pourquoi ? » Soufflai-je de manière inaudible mais elle releva son regard vers moi comme surprise.

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure en se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle était craquante lorsqu'elle faisait ceci je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant et expira bruyamment comme si elle évacuait une frustration.

« Tout simplement pour la raison suivante : je ne peut pas te parler. » Fit-elle doucement.

« Je suis désoler mais se n'est pas une raison. » Fis-je en me penchant vers elle. Je me surpris de mon audace.

Elle soupira agacée et pointa son point sur mon torse. A ce contacte, je me sentis défaillir. A travers mon tee-shirt j'avais pu sentir la légère pression de sa main se qui fis vibré encore plus mon cœur qui se gonfla.

A cet instant, à mes yeux il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle le retira immédiatement en tournant encore une fois son regard chocolat. Elle croisa les bras sur la paillasse, gênée et fixa droit devant elle comme si je n'avais jamais été présent. Elle semblait comme possédée, c'était vraiment étrange et fascinant.

« Isabella. » murmurai-je en m'approchant d'elle sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle crispa davantage sa mâchoire et me regarda rapidement je pu admirer son magnifique regard chocolat se noircir. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle semblait déboussoler. L'appelle par son prénom s'avérait provoquer une réaction étrange.

« Bella sa va ? » M'enquis-je.

Elle ferma une énième fois les yeux et se redressa au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Elle ressembla ses bouquins rapidement qu'elle prit sous le bras et me fusillai du regard avec une lueur de supplice.

« Fiche moi la paix Masen. »

* * *

***Ecriture de Bella : http[:]/www[.]bib-port-royal[.]com/scriptae/images/0136[.]jpg**** (enlever les crocher ^^)**

**Sooooooo ? Dite moi tout ! Lol bon je sais c'est le début ! Bella n'est pas un cadeau mais elle a ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Edward semble perplexe et intriguer. Alors ? Qui voudra des flashs backs sur la vie humaine de Bella mais aussi de Jasper ? Alice/Jasper ? Ah tout sa dans le prochaine épisode ^^. Pour se faire une seule solution les jeunes ! Laquelle ? A votre avis ?**

**On se retrouve sur **_**Esclave des sens**_** pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toute !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction :) Eh oui ! Il est écrit, la preuve il suffit de regard un peu plus bas ^^ Enfin bref… Tout ceci pour dire que je suis heureuse de touts vos reviews ainsi qu'alerte auteur mais aussi de favoris sa me touche ! Sa me touche sincèrement ! Bon pas trop de sentiment voici le chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Relations**

**

* * *

**

.

**Point de vue Bella :**

**.**

**.**

Je sortis en trombe de la salle l'estomac retourné et le sang bouillant dans mes tempes tout en affluent dans mes joues. Le venin dans ma gorge devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir alors que j'empoignais brutalement mon manuel de bio. Je posai ma main libre sur mon nez pour me couper la respiration. Avec la même main que je l'avais touché. De la même main avec laquelle j'avais ressentis cet électrochoc. Et surtout a cause de Cette sensation de manque que venait de surgir de nul par me transperça de douleur. Je me donnais envie de vomir. Il devait surement du me prendre pour une malade vue comment j'avais agis avec lui.

Mais à chaque fois, que je tentai de me contenir du mieux que je pouvais ou que je reprenais le dessus, ce Masen s'approchait de moi. En laissant son souffle me caresser le visage et m'enivrer de son odeur ce qui augmentait peu à peu la flamme qui résidait dans mon bas ventre. C'était si tentant, si sensuelle, si érotique comme sensation, que si je n'avais pas un tel self contrôle je l'aurai certainement tuée sans douceur, sans compassion mais bestialement en ressentant du plaisir. Un plaisir incommensurable. C'est avec cette vision, que j'ai du supporter le cours de biologie.

C'était sur et certain je l'aurai assassiné. Son ténor si doux, si innocent, si parfait me murmurer mon prénom m'avait fait ressentir plus vivante pour la première fois depuis deux cent ans. C'était en me flagellant que j'allai rejoindre Jasper à son dernier cours. _Histoire_.

Matière aux dates passionnantes et aux fascinantes sagas. Pour mon frère et moi, cette matière était l'une des plus accessibles. Il faut dire qu'avec près de 200 ans d'existence que l'on se trimbalait, on connait quelques petits trucs dont même les historiens ignorent l'existence.

Je le vis, comme à son habitude tendue les mains empoigner l'une dans l'autre devant lui patientant que je le rejoigne. C'était ma seule satisfaction de la journée. Le savoir près de moi se soulageai. J'accélérai le pas pour me retrouver à ses côtés.

« Tu sens bizarre Bella. » Fit Jasper en me reniflant en prenant une moue renfrognée. « Et puis t'es sacrément tendue ! »

« Rien de bien important. On y va. » Eludai-je en sentant tout autour de moi l'odeur de moi.

« Tu es sur, je ressens une tension presque palpable autour de toi. C'est vraiment frustrant… »

« J'ai dis on y va ! »

« Soit ! On est partie… » S'exclama t-il résigner.

Alors que nous piétinions vers la sortis, une petite voix chantonnant nous interpella. Ce qui bloqua de nouveau Jasper de la même manière qu'à la cafétéria.

« Hey ! Attendez-moi ! »

« Tu l'as connais Jazz ? » Chuchotai-je en voyant cette fille aux cheveux couleur ébène sautiller jusqu'à nous avec des regards tendres pour mon frère qui sembla le gêner, et chaleureux pour moi. Elle était assez petite et filiforme, fagoter de couleurs assez… voyantes. C'était la même fille qui nous dévisageait pendant la pause du midi.

« Salut, moi c'est Alice. Tu dois être Bella. Je suis la voisine d'histoire de ton frère. »

Je levai un sourcil en portant mon regard sur la main qu'elle me tendant puis je les fronçais en levant le regard vers elle pour l'observer sous mes cils épiaient.

« On se connait ? » Fis-je un trop froidement sans m'en rendre compte. Mauvais habitude.

« Non pas encore mais comme je suis ami avec ton frère, je suis sûr que l'on va super bien s'entendre ! »

S'empressa de dire la dite Alice en souriant à pleine dent. Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise de son comportement un peu trop chaleureux pour nous alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas. Pourtant elle semblait beaucoup plus… vrai que les _autres_. Je ne devais pas pour autant baisser ma garde avec cette humaine. Il en va de la protection de ma famille.

« La conviction n'est pas partager. » Rétorquai-je en la fixant alors qu'elle baissa la main.

Jasper se tendis de nouveau comme un arc et évita minutieusement le regard du lutin. Ma réponse ne sembla pas l'ébranler vue le sourire rayonnant qu'elle nous adressa. Je me sentis totalement perdue, c'était vraiment désagréable. Une grande première ! Lorsque que j'agissais de cette manière, les humains tournaient les talons sans demander leur reste, trop effrayer de subir une de mes répliques cinglantes que j'affectais tant.

« Jasper, je voulais si tu voulais bien sortir…enfin avec moi… en copain.» Continua t-elle en souriant à mon frère. « Je pourrais vous montrez les coins sympas de Forks de plus mon frère serait ravis de vous voir. »

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur Alice puis sur Jasper et ainsi de suite. Vous me croirez ou non mais à cet instant, mon frère qui trimballait deux cent ans d'existence, ressemblait à un adolescent vivant son premier flirt. _Pathétique ! _Pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. C'était la première fois qu'il était nerveux de cette manière en présence d'une femme depuis Maria.

« Je ne sais pas Alice… je… »

« Tu as déjà une copine ? C'est pour sa ? » Demanda t-elle désemparer.

« Non ! Euh… non pas du tout c'est juste que… enfin… »

« Jasper est entrain de te dire qu'il va y réfléchir. » Intervenais-je sous le regard enjouer d'Alice.

« D'accord ! Alors on se dit à demain ? »

« Oui à demain Alice ». Fis-je en remarquant la léthargie de Jasper. Elle tourna les talons en souriant pour quitter notre champ de vision, une fois qu'elle est tournée dans un autre couloir. Jasper restai figer à contempler le sol. C'est en lui donnant un coup de coude, amusé, que je le fis sortir de sa torpeur.

« Bon l'amoureux transite on y va ? »

« Hurmf… Je suis pas…»

« Oui. Bien sûr. » Fis-je en retenant mon amusement.

* * *

Après avoir réussit à quitté ce lycée de malheur, je discutai de tout et de rien avec Jasper qui employait avec prudence les sujets de conversations. Je fus soulager qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir plus sur mon comportement ainsi que sur l'odeur qui m'embaumait. C'est dans un silence de plomb que je rejoignis Emmett à notre séance quotidienne d'entrainement.

C'est grâce à Emmett que j'ai parvenue à contrôler mes pulsions ainsi que ma force. Chose extrêmement pratique pendant les cours de sport, je dois bien l'avouée. Grâce à lui, je me sentais plus… normal. Du moins aussi normal que l'on puisse être alors qu'on chasse des pumas à mains nus.

Par la suite, cette obligation est devenue un plaisir et un défouloir. J'appréciai pouvoir me battre et laisser parler la part bestial que je contenais chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

« La vache Bells, tu as bouffée du lion aujourd'hui ? » S'exclama Emmett en secouant sa main comme pour faire circuler le sang.

« Juste un couguar, pourquoi tu dis sa ? »

« Ben t'as l'air remonter, et vue comment tu as mis K.O Emmett doit y avoir quelque chose. »

Intervint Rosalie en tendant une serviette chaude à son compagnon qui imita un gémissement de plainte avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. A cette vision, je haussai les sourcils blasée, en sortant une clope de ma poche arrière. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais plus espérer une nouvelle bataille.

Je ne comprenais pas cette nécessitée qui leur semblaient vitale, ses genres de comportements affectueux à outrance. Selon Carlisle, c'était l'amour « vampirique ». Un amour bien particulier qui pouvait amener à la démence si on s'appuie sur certains cas qui se sont déroulé dans le passée.

D'après mes connaissances, l'amour chez les vampires, est bien plus puissant que chez les humains. Dans notre monde l'amour peut passer d'une passion enivrante à une folie meurtrière. Jasper en avait fait l'expérience tout comme moi… Sauf que nos cas étaient totalement opposés.

« Bella ? Sa va ? Tu es bizarre depuis que toi et Jasper êtes rentrés. » S'enquis ma sœur en soupirant.

« C'est rien je vous dis ! » Crachai-je en retirant la cigarette de ma bouche.

« Y aurai t-il un mec la dessous Belli Bello ? »

A cette réplique, je faillis « m'étouffé » avec la fumer que j'avais préservé dans ma bouche.

« Absolument pas ! Et arrête avec se pseudo immonde. »

« Moi je crois qu'il y a un mec là-dessous. C'est qui ? Il est comment ? Petit, gros ? » M'interrogea Emmett la bave aux lèvres. A je vous jure celui-là !

« Oui et dégarnie aussi et une bière en main, ainsi que débrailler parce que son ventre dépasse tellement qu'on voit plus le haut de son pantalon. Je suis comme une dingue quand j'en vois un ! » Rétorquai-je sarcastiquement. Emmett fit une moue renfrogné en signe d'abandon tandis que j'affichais un sourire victorieux.

« Sérieux Bells, ce n'est pas bon de resté seule… »

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rose. Pitié ! Je suis seule et bien. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais aller chercher l'âme sœur alors que je suis heureuse ainsi.»

« Tu mens très mal. Tes yeux disent le contraire. »

« Non, je suis réaliste. Vous idéalisez, vous enjolivez le faite d'être en couple. De plus je ne le mérite pas…»

« Bella arrête de te flagellée ! Ça va faire près de 100 ans à présent. Sa aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui… »

« Non ! J'ai merdé ! J'aurais du me contrôler ! » Expectorai-je en jetant ma serviette au sol pour rejoindre la villa sous le regard désemparer de mes frère et sœur.

« C'est sa ! Va te confiner dans ton antre avec ton piano ! » Rallia mon frère.

« Esmée et Carlisle veulent nous parler ! Alors calme-toi ! » Brailla ma sœur.

* * *

« QUOI ? » Hurlai-je à l'unissons accompagner de Jasper. Mon cœur se gonflait et je me sentis me tendre d'anxiété.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je tentai de me ressaisir en toisant Esmée qui était lovée dans les bras de mon père tandis que Jazz essaya de m'apaiser à l'aide de ses ondes. Rosalie et Emmett m'interrogeaient du regard totalement perdus.

« Non mais dite moi que c'est une blague ? » M'emportai-je en les suppliants du regard. Une soirée entière, il était sur que je ne tiendrais pas.

« Bella se n'est qu'un dîner, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état. Et puis c'est bien d'avoir de nouvelle relation. » Dit ma sœur en s'approchant de moi. Rosalie voulait toujours _s'intégrer_ pour avoir l'illusion de leur ressembler, d'être comme eux se qui me révulsait. « De plus sa fera taire certain ragots. » Continua t-elle beaucoup plus sèchement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de mon entêtement.

« Putain Rose tu prends vraiment en compte de ses ragots ? Tu t'inquiète vraiment de se que raconte les humains ? » Je crachai le dernier mot avec tout mon venin.

« Pourquoi tu te comporte ainsi Bella ? Ils sont adorables. J'en suis sur. » Rétorqua ma mère avec un regard vitreux et remplie d'espoir.

« Certes mais je comprends Bella. » Adhéras Jasper en posant une main sur mon épaule. « Ils sont tout deux dans notre école et c'est assez compliquer de se maitriser. Ici se sera plus compliquer. »

« Bella… Fais un effort.» Me pria Carlisle en serrant son emprise sur sa compagne. Son regard en disait long.

Esmée baissa la tête, le regard triste se qui me déchira le cœur je grommelai en voyant le regard inquisiteur de Rosalie. J'avais horreur de cette sensation d'être la méchante qui empêchait ma mère de s'épanouir.

Je soupirai bruyamment en passant une main dans mes cheveux, résignée. J'aurai voulue leur dire de me laisser en dehors de ça. De me foutre la paix et de ne pas me mêler à leur connerie d'intégration. Mais je ne pouvais pas décevoir encore une fois mes parents, même adoptif.

« Très bien ! Je leur laisse une chance. Mais que les choses soient claires, ne me demandez pas de leur faire la conversation ou bien d'être amis avec eux. »

Déclarai-je froidement en voyant le visage d'Esmée s'illuminée sous mes paroles. Carlisle me gratifia d'un sourire en comprenant la difficulté de mon acte. Côtoyer des humains… Leur être agréable… J'avais envie de vomir.

« Ah ! Belly Bello l'handicapée des sentiments ! Dans mes bras ! » S'écria Emmett en me serrant de toute ses forces contre lui.

Je n'aimai pas le contacte. Je n'étais pas tactile… Sauf avec Jasper où la situation était différente… Il était le seul à l'exception d'Esmée où j'acceptai des gestes plus ou moins tendres. Je me renfrognai en m'extirpant de son étreinte.

« Oups excuse Bells ! » pouffa t-il en remarquant le regard noir que je lui lançai alors que je montai dans ma chambre en sentant mon cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilèrent. Je m'installai devant mon piano en fermant les yeux tandis que mes doigts effleuraient les touches de l'instrument.

Il fallait que je me rentre dans le crâne que Edward Masen allait dîner chez moi. Le même Edward Masen qui m'a fait douter pendant deux secondes de ma maitrise sur moi-même. A cette idée mon cœur grossit sans que je comprenne pour quelles raisons.

* * *

**Désoler pas de PV Edward :s Mais dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura un :) Sur ce ! Soyer avide de commentaire ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toute ! **

**Non je suis toujours la XD **

**Désoler de poster ce chapitre seulement maintenant mais avec « Esclave des sens » J'ai pas mal d'inspiration, alors j'ai préférer tout de suite les couchés papier ou plutôt sur ordi :) **

**Alors sans plus attendre la suite et encore merci au gens qui prennent la peine de laisser leur avis ! **

**Oui il y aura du lemon ) ne vous en faite pas mais il arrivera en tant voulue et lorsqu'il sera UTILE. **

**Disclaimer****:**** tout les personnages sont à S.M. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Les ennuies commencent.**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

« Je t'en pris Esmée ! Je peux m'habiller seule. » Protestai-je en ôtant les cintres des mains de ma mère.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Bella. »

« Quelle tête tu veux que je fasse alors que tu as invité ses… humains. » Pestai-je en fulminant.

_Mauvaise idée. _

« Je sais que cette idée ne te tiens pas particulièrement à cœur mais en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être correcte ! ».

Je savais pertinemment que lui tenir tête ne servirait strictement à rien car d'une manière ou d'une autre je céderai. Je soupirai un pauvre « c'est bon » en sachant assurément que sa demande sera totalement impossible pour moi d'être tenue. J'avais même tenté de me barrer par la fenêtre de ma chambre après la petite réunion, mais Carlisle était arrivé au mauvais moment. Il m'avait « admonesté » sur le fait de fuir mes implications envers ma famille. C'est en levant les yeux au ciel, que j'avais supporté les conseils de mon père. Après tout, ceci ne me captivait en rien, je ne les connaissais pas et je ne voulais pas les connaîtrent. Se n'était que des humains négligeables et insignifiants… Comme tout les autres.

Savoir que ses êtres allait venir ici me donnait des hauts le cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'il souillait mon intimité. Les Masen de sur croit ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mes parents ai un quelconque lien d'amitié avec eux ? Qu'ils soient si philanthropes… Apparemment, j'étais bien la seule pour qui cette venue était… gênante, pour Emmett c'était un nouveau moyen de se distraire. Pour Rosalie, c'était la parfaite excuse pour exposer sa parfaite plastique ainsi que de fondre dans la masse pour se mentir une fois de plus. _Navrant !_

En revanche pour Jasper c'était déstabilisant, et encore ce mot était un doux euphémisme. Je pouvais percevoir la tension qu'il émanait depuis ma chambre, c'était réellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le soulager. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'entaillait le cœur sans répit. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon pouvoir dès maintenant, je devais le laisser gérer seul se genre de crise même si sa me tuait de le savoir souffrir à se point. Jasper était un des _hommes_ que je considérais comme une personne bien. Il se rachetait sans cesse pour gagner peut-être un jour, sa place aux milieux des anges. Il n'était pas comme les autres mâles de sa race, loin de là, il était tendre, aimant, compréhensif et toujours, même trop parfois, perspicace. Cette idée me fit rire en repensant à son comportement avec cette fille… Alice. C'était la seule chose qui me semblait positif dans cette soirée. Voir mon frère se comporter normalement en présence d'une fille qui lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens m'assurait un grand moment de distraction. Sur cette penser, je jetai les cintres sur mon lit pour prendre un jean délaver ainsi qu'un débardeur noir qui ferai amplement l'affaire.

Je faisais déjà acte de présence, ce qui était pas mal, mais delà à m'habiller comme pour aller au oscar on repassera. Esmée me jeta un regard déconcerté en soufflant devant mon manque d'implication.

« Bella, je suppose que tu ne fera pas d'effort vestimentaire. » Expira ma mère en me voyant quitter la pièce.

« Tout à fait. » Répondis-je blasée en décampant de ma chambre, affaire sous le bras en me dirigeant vers la salle d'eau pour éviter de culpabiliser plus que d'ordinaire.

Sur mon chemin, je vis Jasper, dans sa chambre, tenant dans chacune de ses mains, une chemise de couleurs différentes qu'il plaça à tour de rôle devant son buste. Je le vis se mettre de profil puis de face pour s'examiner devant le miroir. Je ravalai un rire qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres avant de recomposer mon masque habituel.

« Tu comptes te reconvertir dans le mannequinat. » Déclarai-je en pénétrant dans sa chambre en tentant de rester posée. Ma remarque le fit sursauter malgré ses facilités auditives, il semblait beaucoup trop captiver par son reflet.

« Pas du tout ! Je cherche juste de quoi me mettre sur le dos pour se soir. Les parents tiennent à ce qu'on fasse honneur au non des Cullen. » Se défendit-il piteusement tout en bombant le torse. Jasper ne pouvait rien me cacher malgré tout ses efforts, qui échouèrent lamentablement. Il fallait que j'abaisse sa garde pour l'amener à se confier.

« M'ouais… Moi un jean et un débardeur me suffisent amplement. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour une cérémonie ou autre chose dans le genre. De toute manière, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer la parfaite petite humaine.» Je posai mes affaires de change sur son bureau puis en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine en signe de concentration. « De plus, Je suis en manque de sexe je pense.» Soupirai-je désespérer en m'asseyant sur le un des sièges en cuire qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce près de son bureau en chêne massif.

« Je vois… Si je ne m'abuse, la dernière fois remonte à se type que tu as croisé dans un motel près de Rivers city ? »

« Ouais, sa remonte à un bout de temps en plus c'était un mauvais coup. Catégorie éjaculateur précoce il était numéro un… J'aurai peut-être pas du rejeter cet humain.» Grommelai-je en repensant au blondinet qui avait tenté de me faire du rentre dedans avant mon cours de bio.

Ma remarque fit sourire mon frère qui était habituer à mon langage quelque peut crue. J'aurai attiré ce Mike dans les chiottes du lycée et une fois notre petite partie de jambe en l'air faite, je l'aurai jeté, tout comme pour les mouchoirs usagers après utilisation. De plus, les compensations solitaires n'étaient pas tout à fait la meilleures des idées. La satisfaction n'arrivait jamais au point que je déterminais d'atteindre. Non, l'idée de coucher avec Mike était une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'il semblait être du genre à fanfaronner devant ses les autres. De plus, physiquement il ne m'aurait pas excité pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme. Je pouvais avoir mieux et il y avait mieux… Comme Masen, s'il n'avait pas été le fils d'une des connaissances de mes parents et aussi effarouché je lui aurais bien proposé de passer un bon moment en ma compagnie…

_Putain_, j'étais sérieusement en manque pour fantasmer sur Masen…

Je secouai pour enlever cette pensée de ma tête pour en revenir à Jasper qui semblait être bouffé par la curiosité.

« Quel humain ? » Me questionna Jasper en arquant de nouveau son sourcil.

« Un type de mon cours de bio. Un pseudo tombeur qui a essayer de me faire du rentre dedans. »

Lâchai-je dans un rire emphatique en pensant que se type croyait avoir la moindre chance de me faire écarter les cuisses. Jasper secoua la tête de droite à gauche en laissant fleurir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, faussement dépité.

« T'es pas croyable comme fille ! »

« Tu devrai me connaitre depuis tout ce temps Freud. » Répliquai-je tout en reprenant contenance. Je me raclai la gorge en me rappelant que j'avais une attaque à mener jusqu'au bout. « On dirait que tu as un choix crucial. » Concluais-je pour aborder la conversation qui me démangeait tant depuis mon arriver.

« Ouais… Aucune ne me vas ! » Dit-il désespérer en levant tour à tour les chemises qu'il détenait. « Je sais pas quoi mettre… ».

« C'est sa qui te turlupine à se point ? Je te trouve très séduisant au naturel.» Je laissai un silence durer quelques secondes, avant de poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres. « Tu es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt la venue de cette humaine ? ».

A ses mots, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en callant sa tête entre ses mains comme si cette dernière allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Je pouvais sentir ses tempes battre à tout va sous la pression de la réflexion, se qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il savait que j'avais parfaitement compris son changement d'attitude depuis les dernières 24 heures, mais je ne pensais pas que cette fille le bouleversait autant.

« Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête… Elle me hante chaque minute… En histoire c'était un véritable enfer, j'ai jamais pouvoir me retenir… Elle doit croire que je suis complètement dingue… »

Son aveu eu le don de m'arracher une grimace de compassion. Jasper n'était pas réellement axer sur les conquêtes féminine et encore moins amoureuse. Tout d'un coup, c'était à mon tour de me sentir mal à l'aise. Que pouvais-je dire ? Les relations qui touchaient à l'affectif n'était pas du tout mon domaine, loin de là. Bien que les plaisirs charnelles n'aient plus de secrets pour moi, l'amour demeurait un véritable mystère à mes yeux, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je n'étais pas prête de franchir le cap… De plus il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille de moi…

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jazz. Tu vas la voir ce soir, alors fait en sorte d'éclaircir ce que tu ressens. C'est se qu'il y a de mieux à faire selon moi si tu ne tiens pas à devenir complètement chèvre. »

Il sourit furtivement en laissant ses mains ballantes contre ses jambes comme si je venais de lui retirer un poids colossal du crâne. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel, mise à part dire ce que j'aurais sans doute fait à sa place.

« Hum… Bella ? » Il se massa sommairement la nuque avant de reprendre dans un souffle. « J'ai une question, enfin plutôt un service, même deux à te demander. »

« Dois-je rester bien assise ? » Demandai-je en restant impassible tout en le regardant de manière suspicieuse. Lorsque Jasper me regardait avec cette air de merlan frit, j'avais tout intérêt à bien m'accrocher car souvent je me mordais les doigts d'accepter. La dernière fois remontait à un stupide pari qui était de rentrer piquer le nécessaire à maquillage à Rosalie pour barbouiller à l'aide de se dernier Emmett. Résultat des courses, je fus attraper et de corvée de shopping pour Rosalie afin de transporter ses achat et subir une interminable série de 'oui' 'non' 'pas mal'… Seigneur comment les humains supportait sa ? Jasper me fit sortir de ma léthargie en souriant.

« C'est préférable et laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout de ma demande. »

« Très bien, je bois tes paroles. » Dis-je en prenant une grande respiration pour afficher une expression des plus sérieuses, ce qui eut le don de tendre davantage mon frère. Je croisai mes jambes tout en positionnant mes mains devant moi de façon à ce qu'elles se rejoignent en liant mes doigts. Il commença à se triturer les siens sans douceur en ancrant son regard dans le sol pour évité le mien. Il soupira avant de relever celui-ci pour me faire face.

« Voila, tout d'abord, je voudrais t'exposer mes requêtes. » J'acquiesçai afin de l'encourager dans son élan. « Bien. Je voudrai que tu m'aide contre Emmett. Cet idiot serait capable de m'embarrasser dans ses paroles salaces. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Alice me prenne pour un parfait idiot… »

« Il me semble qu'avec ou sans Emmett, si tu tiens à elle, tu passeras pour un idiot malgré tout. » Dis-je en souriant, tout en imaginant d'ici la scène.

« Bella… »

« Navrée, continue. »

« De plus pour la secondes demande, je voudrai que… »

« Oui ? »

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

« Es-tu sur que nous devons y aller ? » Demandai-je pour la énième fois à ma mère qui s'empara de son sac à main alors qu'Alice est toujours enfermer dans la salle de bain à faire je ne sais quoi. Ma mère était folle d'impatience de retrouver les Cullen dont elle ne faisait que des éloges. Moi j'étais complètement paniquer à l'idée de retrouver Bella. Cette fille me rendait plus que nerveux de par son attitude quelque peut… glaciale. Malgré tout, une partie de moi, certes masochiste, me criait de vouloir la revoir, de lui parler et d'abattre ses barrières. Je tentai en vain de me détourner de cette envie, mais rien n'y faisait. Les mains moites, je les glissai rapidement dans les poches pour faire bonne figure.

Bella… Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à elle depuis les dernières heures qui avaient suivis notre discussion. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se cachait derrière une facette qui n'était pas elle. Elle était si belle, avec une répartie cinglante qui la rendait encore plus attirante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mon cœur rata un battement en repensant au simple contacte de sa main sur moi. Si j'avais pu j'aurai demandé plus que se simple attouchement. Si je n'étais pas aussi timide je lui aurais surement demandé un rendez-vous… Elle me faisait perdre tout mes moyens. N'étant pas un grand séducteur, ou un chaud lapin habituellement, là j'étais pire qu'un ado qui vivait son premier flirt.

« Edward ? Edward ? T'es avec nous ? » M'appela ma sœur en faisant de grand signe devant moi pour me faire réagir.

« Hum… Euh, oui ?... »

« Sa va mon chérie, tu as l'air étrange depuis que tu es revenue du lycée. » S'enquit ma mère en posant sa main sur mon front comme pour prendre ma température.

Je secouant doucement celle-ci pour la rassurer tout en souriant de son inquiétude. Encore douceur et calmer. C'était tout se qui se dégageait de ma mère.

« Oui sa va, je suis quelque peut épuiser, ce n'est rien. » Mentis-je aisément. Du moins, c'est se que je pensais…

« Mouais… t'es sur que ce n'est pas à cause de la nouvelle ? » Demanda ma sœur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Isabella Cullen ? » M'interrogea curieuse ma mère. Son regard brilla d'un éclat étrange que je reconnu comme de l'excitation. Je me raidis en voyant que ma mère venait de comprendre.

« Rah Alice ! » Pestai-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à ma sœur qui venait de comprendre sa bourde, mais elle continue de sourire malgré tout. La garce !

« Voyons mon chérie, il n'y a pas de honte ! C'est de ton âge. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demandai-je en arquant consciencieusement mon sourcil en signe d'interrogation tout en redoutant de la réponse.

« Les filles ! »

« Maman, c'est juste ma voisine de bio, il n'y a rien de plus que des molécules et des dissections entre nous. » Dis-je nonchalamment en sentant une pointe chatouiller désagréablement mon cœur à cette idée. « Et se sera toujours le cas… » Murmurai-je plus pour ma personne.

« Je ne te crois pas frérot. Tu avais l'air subjuguer par elle à la cafte. J'ai bien vue la façon dont tu l'as reluqué ! Et encore reluquer est un euphémisme c'est limite si tu l'as déshabillais pas du regard ! »

« Je ne l'as reluquai pas. » Me défendis-je férocement, agacé par la perspicacité de ma sœur. « Je l'observai juste… pour me faire une idée sur sa façon d'être. Rien de plus. »

« Rien de plus ? »

« Oui et la discussion s'arrête là ! Il est l'heure d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. » Concluais-je en sortant furibond de la maison. Cette soirée allait être… longue, très longue.

* * *

Une fois devant la maison des Cullen, je me sentis mal à l'aise… Moi qui appréciais les choses simple, là c'était raté. Je regrettai immédiatement mon accoutrement… J'avais la nette impression de faire tache dans le décor. Ma sœur, elle n'en pouvait plus, après nous avoir gavés avec le sujet Jasper, elle trépignait d'impatience de le revoir au clair de lune…

Nous fûmes accueillies par les parents de Bella, qui affichaient une mine enjouer. Esmée et Carlisle nous avaient demandés de les appeler par leurs prénoms pour leurs évités de paraitre trop vieux. Ma mère sembla ravie de revoir Esmée et Carlisle et leur offrir une de ses plus chaleureuses accolades.

Le parfait petit couple ! Pensais-je en les observant minutieusement.

J'étais envieux de m'avouer que peut-être se genre de relation ne me serait jamais destiner… Les conversations fusèrent alors que nous nous étions installer dans le salon – impression soit dit en passant- ainsi que spacieux. J'avais beau examiner les parents d'Isabella, je ne trouvais que pour seule ressemblance : leur incroyable beauté. La comparaison s'arrêtait là… Jasper et Bella n'étaient pas encore présent mais en y pensant, viendraient-ils ? Voulait-elle m'évitée ? Me détestait-elle ? Je ne prêtai guère une oreille attentive à la conversation avant que le prénom qui me provoquait ses frissons

« Alors comme ça Isabella et Jasper sont rentrés au lycée. Comment se sentit-il ? » Questionna ma mère sans détour non sans m'adresser un regard en coin. Vive la discrétion ! Esmée sembla mal à l'aise mais son compagnon reprit pour répondre rapidement.

« Oh, vous savez mes enfants sont assez indépendants et se lient assez difficilement. Surtout Bella. »

Sur se point je ne le contredirai pas. Bella s'avèrent solitaire et renfermer sur elle-même et se n'est pas la gentillesse qui l'étouffait. Ma mère n'eut pas eut le temps de creuser le cas Bella, qu'un type imposant s'introduit dans la pièce accompagner d'une blonde pulpeuse à une plastique superbe mais qui ne m'attirait pas réellement. Il salua l'assembler de la main avant que Carlisle ne fasse les présentations.

« Mes amis, voici mon fils, Emmett et sa fiancée Rosalie. »

Etait-il tous parfait ? Pensai-je en observant attentivement le couple. Ont aurait cru qu'ils étaient tous en couple. Et si Bella était avec quelqu'un ? Et Jasper… Mon dieu ma sœur en aurait le cœur brisé… Et moi… Je secouai la tête en tentant de sortir cette idée saugrenue de mon esprit alors que Carlisle reprit en parlant à ses enfants.

« Emmett, Rosalie, je vous présente madame Masen et ses enfants : Edward et Alice… Ils sont dans la même classe que Bella et Jasper…» Termina t-il de manière prudente.

Sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi, du comment, le dit Emmett me fixa avec une étrange lueur de malice tout en s'assaillant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Alors c'est à cause de toi ! » S'exclama Emmett tout en me pointant du doigt, en se figeant d'effroi pour ensuite se détendre tout aussi vite.

« Euh… Pardon… » Fut les premiers mots que je prononçai de la soirée…

« Emmett ! » Gronda Esmée en fronçant les sourcils de manière réprobatrice.

« Quoi ? M'man pour une fois que Belly n'agit pas bizarrement, laisse moi apprécier. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Belly ? C'est qui ? Purer ! Au secoure !

« Emmett ! Si elle t'entendait… » Intervenais la blonde en m'adressant un regard compassant. Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Bella ainsi que son frère descendirent les escaliers d'une grâce légendaire. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes piteux souvenirs… Le noir de son débardeur mettait en valeur la perfection de sa peau et moulait dans un ovale parfait ses seins qui pointait fièrement… Elle… Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge ? Je piquai un far en sentant mon membre se durcir sous la vision de mon ange.

Comme à son habitude elle adopta une expression indéchiffrable qui ne pouvait être reprit par personne. Je souris en me rendant compte que sa m'était en quelque sorte destiner… C'était mon truc de Bella. Ma mère salua les enfants Cullen sous le regard anxieux d'Esmée. Jasper fit une rapide accolade ainsi qu'un 'bonsoir' à Alice et moi-même, tandis que Bella s'accommoda d'un simple hochement de tête sans décrocher un sourire. Ma mère tenta en vain de discuter avec Isabella mais se fut cause perdu, vu que cette dernière se contenta d'être monosyllabe.

« Alors Bella dans quoi souhaite tu te spécialisé ? » Demanda ma mère en souriant. Elle s'intéressait vraiment à elle, ce qui était bon signe d'une certaine manière mais aussi un mauvais car ceci annonçait les situations embarrassent pour ma part. J'admirai la façon dont Bella essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette avant de répondre. Réponse qui allait-être comme dans son habitude : glaciale.

« Dans l'homicide. » Répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde en gardant les bras croisés contre sa merveilleuse poitrine. Se qui déclencha le rire sonore de son frère Emmett qui fut rapidement ébranler par un coup de coude administrer par sa compagne. J'observai ma mère qui avait lâché sa fourchette dans son assiette, sous le choc, sous le regard victorieux de Bella. Etrangement ma sœur souriait devant la réponse de la nouvelle. Tandis que moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre sa réponse. C'est la mère de cette dernière qui brisa le silence :

« Veuillez excuser Bella, elle à un humour… quelque peut… »

« Morbide. » Termina Jasper en souriant devant mon regard interrogateur avant de détourner le sienne vers ma sœur. Quelque chose m'échappait…

« Sa c'est pas moi qui te contredirait frérot ! » Déclara Emmett en finissant son assiette. « Belly aime les truc glauque ! »

« Idiot. » Soutenu Bella en le fusillant du regard alors que Rosalie administra une de ses claques hilarante à son amoureux.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par la ? Je savais que Bella était spécial, mais là c'était légèrement flippant. Ce qui l'était encore plus, c'est qu'elle me plaisait encore si se n'est davantage. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil afin de comprendre se qu'elle préparait dans sa tête. Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la tranquillité accompagné des blagues douteuse d'Emmett qui m'arrachait des rires tout au long de la soirée. Je découvris avec Rosalie une passion pour l'automobile.

Je lui expliquai mes projets en ce qui concernait d'acquérir une voiture. Tout au long de cette conversation, je me rendis compte que Bella m'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil en fronçant les sourcils. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, je lui adressai un sourire timide qu'elle ne me rendit pas. Bien au contraire, elle se leva droit comme un piquer, tout en s'excusant au près de nous sous prétexte d'être pris d'un coup de fatigue, pour ensuite s'éclipser au premier. Alice me lança un regard inquiet avant de s'en retourner à ses conversations avec Jasper qui sembla plus ouvert qu'en début de soirée. Carlisle soupira en regardant sa femme qui lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible alors de Rosalie souffla à son tour mais cette fois-ci agacée. Elle grommela que sa sœur ne faisait vraiment aucun effort. Etait –elle ainsi en permanence ? Avait-elle toujours cet air blasé même avec sa famille ? Si c'était le cas, je n'avais aucune chance d'être ami avec elle.

Cette idée me brisa le cœur alors qu'il n'y avait aucun lien quelconque entre nous. Je soufflai de lassitude à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par moi. Son attention me semblait nécessaire, vitale même. J'en devenais fou à chaque minute. C'était la première fois qu'une fille réveillait ce genre de chose en moi. Je tentai de me détendre en fermant les yeux mais se fut pire, je revoyais son visage, son corps qui était mon appel à la luxure…

Avant de partir de chez les Cullen, Alice discuta longuement avec Jasper me laissant seul, puisque Rosalie et Emmett étaient trop préoccuper à se bécoter pendant que ma mère, Esmée et Carlisle débattent sur les affaires de la ville. Je n'y prêtai guère attention toujours focaliser sur mes pensés et plus particulièrement sur Bella. Allait-elle me dire au revoir ? Allait-elle m'ignorer tout simplement ? Si elle ne m'impressionnait pas autant je serai allé la voir. Je lui aurai parlé pour mettre les choses au clair. Merde ! Pourquoi j'étais si coincé en se qui la concernait ? Sans que je n'en rende compte, nous nous retrouvions dans le hall de la villa. Soudain, Jasper se tendis comme un arc plus que d'habitude et je vis mon ange descendre en précipitation les marches alors qu'elle perdit son expression blasé pour laisser place à de la frayeur.

« Père, ils y en a… »

* * *

**Voili voila ! Oui il a été dur à sortir mais j'ai pas mal de boulot et j'ai aussi les suites à penser : ) J'espère que sa vous as plus ! La suite sera mit dans 30 reviews soient à 67 reviews : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les jeunes !**

**Et oui je suis de retour… Non pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour, mais pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Et oui j'ai pas pu attendre je l'es mis avant ! **

**Je suis heureuse de constater que la fiction « Esclave des sens » Plaisent autant !**

**On a dépassé les 200 reviews ! **

**C'est… plus que super !**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Hcate :** Oui Ed' et Alice n'ont plus leur père et vivent avec leur mère Elisabeth ! Contente de que sa te plaisent autant ! Je suis navré de te torturer… non enfaite sa me fait rire XD oui je suis sadique ! Mais à force on s'y habitue pas.

**twilight0507 : **Ne t'en fais pas la vie de Bella sera dévoila plus tard ! Pour le moment on s'occupe de notre petit couple et de Jasper et Alice !

**Shanna :** Sa me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu apprécies ma façon de manier les mots, même si je ne suis jamais pleinement satisfaite des chapitres ^^.

**Dreams-Twilight**** :**Le suspense j'adore en mettre car comme sa les gens peuvent faire des hypothèses et c'est génial de voir les différentes façons de penser.

**aelita48**** : ****Tu vas savoir tout de suite se que Bella à vue ^^ Merci encore pour se review plein de questions sur se qui vas se passer mais je peux pas trop dévoiler ! **

**Merci aussi à : **soleil83, Aliiice, elo-didie, cyl59, Adeline, chriwyatt, doudounord, Pupuce0078… J'espère n'avoir oublier personne !

Sur se bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Cohabitation**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella**

J'avais réussis à m'éclipser avant la fin de la soirée à mon plus grand bonheur même si j'allais encore me faire passer un savon par Rosalie, j'avais réussis à quitter ses humains. Fatiguer ? Ironique pour quelqu'un qui ne dort jamais ! Je ne supporte pas de le savoir ici, mais surtout de l'avoir vu m'adresser un sourire. Ce sourire qui m'avait malgré tout touché plus qu'il n'aurait dut mais surtout qui avait violement fait monter le venin dans mon larynx. Je laissai jaillir mes doigts le long des touches de mon piano qui trônait au centre de ma chambre. Personne ne pouvait y toucher. Personne sauf moi. Même pas Jazz. Il m'était beaucoup trop précieux car c'était la seule chose qui témoignait que j'avais été humaine autrefois. Et non une… erreur de la nature. Mon cœur se serra à cette penser qui m'accablait à chaque fois que j'osais y penser. Las de toutes ses penser qui me bouffait de l'intérieur, je me laissai tomber sur le lit se qui secoua dans un rebond mon corps. Le corps en étoile je préférai fermer les yeux pour évacuer toute cette tension.

Soudain une odeur profonde agressa mes narines pour me faire monter la bille au bord des lèvres. Machinalement, je posai ma main sur mes lèvres comme pour ingurgiter pour ensuite me pincer le nez. Je retiens un grognement sonore que je ravalai rapidement. J'allai ouvris à la volet la baie vitré, qui faillit céder sous ma force, qui me permettait d'accéder au balcon pour que je puisse surplomber la verdure chatoyante de la forêt. C'est en fermant les yeux que je me forçais une nouvelle fois à renifler les odeurs. C'est avec une certaine facilité que je ressentis leurs odeurs pestilentielles envahir peut à peut le domaine. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, j'allai rejoindre ma famille au rez-de-chaussée pour les alarmés. En descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, je remarquai que mon frère était tendu au côté de Rosalie qui me sonda du regard pour comprendre ma frayeur, qui se figea à son tour alors qu'Emmett sera les poings en laissant échapper un grognement. Je ne prêtai guère attention aux humains qui se questionnaient visuellement sur mon chamboulement soudain.

« Père ils y en a. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me questionna Edward qui semblait totalement inquiet de mon état. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Se type était vraiment bizarre…

« Combien ? » Intervint Jasper qui se détacha à contre cœur de l'emprise d'Alice qui sembla à son tour totalement perdue. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses enflures débarquent se soir ? Jasper s'afféra à détendre l'atmosphère alors que je me concentrais pour pouvoir répondre à sa question. L'odeur abjecte qu'il dégageait me rappelait amèrement l'ancienne époque. Comment savait-il que j'étais ici ?

« Je dirai deux tout au plus… » Fis-je en reniflant une fois de plus. Je reconnaissais cette odeur à chaque fois. Je l'avais tellement fuis que je pouvais la sentir n'importe où. « Carlisle ils sont devant la porte. » L'informai-je alors que les humains nous demandaient se qu'il se passait. Je sentis mon père aborder un air sérieux alors que je fis face à la porte accompagner de ma famille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? » Grommela Emmett en serrant sa mâchoire.

« Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie je suppose… » Poursuivit Rosalie.

« Elisabeth veuillez rester au côté d'Esmée dans la maison. » Cette dernière acquiesça en souriant. Elle ne semblait pas surprise ou effrayer, elle était juste confiante. Soit les humains sont naïfs mais il y a un juste milieu tout même ! « Toi aussi Emmett et toi Rosalie. »

« Mais ! »

« On ne discute pas ! » Intervins Carlisle. « Jasper tu t'occuper d'Alice et Bella toi d'Edward et pas de discussion. » Cru t-il bon d'ajouter à mon égard alors que je roulais des yeux.

Je saisi la main de ma victime afin de le placer derrière moi. A mon grand étonnement, il se laissa faire et me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma poitrine qui était sur le point d'exploser. Je clôturais mes yeux pour respirer un bon coup, bien que cela soit inutile. Il fallait que je protège Edward sa je le savais mais… Putain faut que je protège un humain ! Merde, merde et merde ! Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer. Malgré tout j'obéis car je n'avais aucune envie -bien étrange- de voir Edward, gisant sur le sol sous le regard apeuré de sa famille. Aucun être ne méritait ceci, même si sa me tuait de l'avouer, je ne supporterai pas que l'on touche à ce garçon. De plus ma maitrise à la vision du sang serait mise à rude épreuve ainsi que celle de Jazz surtout la sienne. Je me tournai vers lui en affichant un air agressif que je jugeais adéquat. Comme on dit : 'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.'

« Si tu ne veux pas être spectateur ou bien acteur d'une boucherie, il vaudrait mieux que tu garde les yeux au sol. C'est compris Masen ? ». Le menaçais-je en espérant qu'il ne me colle pas. Il acquiesça en affichant un faible sourire qui fleurissait au coin de ses lèvres. Un dingue ! Il manquait plus que sa ! A sa place j'aurais préférer me barrer en courant mais apparemment lui ne semblait pas tenir à sa peau, sa le faisait sourire. Se type est… étrange…

« Je te fais confiance Bella. »

Tu ne devrais pas… pensai-je amèrement alors que Carlisle s'engouffra à l'extérieur ou je pouvais voir cette ordure. _James_… Il tenait fermement une femme à la tignasse rousse que je pouvais reconnaitre en mille, d'un bras en affichant son air sadique que j'avais tant apprécié. Il n'avait pas changé, son air débrailler était toujours le même. Sa queue de cheval blonde se trouvait toujours sur son crâne. Mais ce temps était révolu, j'avais ouvert les yeux et j'avais pris le droit chemin grâce à Carlisle… Du moins le meilleur qui m'était offert. C'est tendue que je postai au côté de mon père qui scrutait les intrus, tout en restant discret. Emmett ainsi que Rosalie était resté à l'intérieur aux côtés de la mère d'Edward. J'aurais préférer que se dernier reste à l'intérieur, mais James avait surement sentis leur présence, c'est sans doute pour ceci de Carlisle préférait les afficher. Mais en espèrent quoi ?

« Mais voyer qui voila ! Isabella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » Il leva un de ses sourcils blonds en me détaillant du regard. James était bien l'une des seules personnes qui arrivaient à me mettre mal à l'aise… Chose qui m'irritait au plus haut point.

« Il n'est pas partager. » Crachai-je amèrement.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi cinglante ma chère. »

Je serrai les dents en le foudroyant du regard tandis que Jasper me lança des ondes de calmes. Il semblait pourtant difficile pour lui de me calmer alors je détendis mes muscles un par un en espèrent pouvoir le soulager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout là James ? »

« Je voyage, je voyage… Tu me connais, j'aime le changement ! » Déclara t-il alors que sa compagne se colla à son torse. Sa le changement ! C'était faible comme mot ! Changer de partenaire sexuelle tout les jours on n'appeler plus sa du changement.

« Je suis dans le regret de te dire que se territoire est annexer, si tu compte chasser ici tu peux faire demi-tour. » Bien entendue Edward releva le regard pour me fixer comme si je venais de sortir la date de la fin du monde.

« Oh, je l'ignorais. Mais dis moi tu t'es constituer une jolie petite famille à présent. Sa n'a pas toujours été le cas. Avant c'était plutôt le contraire...»

Je laissai un grondement sourd s'échapper de ma gorge au moment où il dévisageait les humains. Il s'attarda davantage sur Alice avec une lueur de bestialité plus ou moins flagrante. Je voyais très bien à travers son rictus et la forme de sa bouche, un pêcher plus qu'impardonnable. C'est avec rapidité que Jasper la serra contre lui en lui murmurant de rester à ses côtés.

_Le con ! _James attendait qu'un faux pas et Jasper venait de lui en offrir un.

« Comptez-vous rester ? » Intervins Carlisle tout en restaurant un certain calme mais la tension entre nous était palpable. Jasper était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Je savais parfaitement se qui se passait des la tête de James. Lui qui adorait la chasse, s'avérait fière de son effet sur nous. Il m'avait confié qu'une bonne tuerie, n'est bonne que lorsque les sentiments de la victime sont brisés. Autant ne pas lui apporter la satisfaction d'entrevoir quelconque faiblesse. Malgré tout mon dédain pour les humains, je ne supporterai pas de voir cette pourriture faire le quelque mal à Edward ou encore à sa sœur ou sa mère. Ils seraient détruits…

Putain depuis quand je faisais dans le sentimentalisme ? Manque de sang ? Possible… Je ne pourrai voir Jasper se morfondre davantage si Alice était touché de quelques façons qui soient. C'est en voyant le regard amusé de la rousse se poser sur Edward qui je fronçai les sourcils en lâcha un nouveau grognement d'avertissement à cette dernière.

« Eh bien, je trouve Forks reposant ! Alors oui quelques temps… »

« Je m'amuserai bien avec le rouquin ! » Couina la femelle en ourlant ses lèvres.

« N'y compte pas trop ! » Crachai-je sans réfléchir sous le regard surpris de Jasper, tandis que James éclata de rire.

« Isabella se serait enticher d'un – il renifla avant de cracher avec dédain- humain ? Comme c'est mignon, aurais-je droit à voir une pathétique scène niaise ? » Cracha t-il avec dédain, alors qu'à l'intérieur je fulminais. La jalousie lui allait parfaitement au teint, mais se qui me faisait le plus rire était de voir la façon dont s'accrochait sa copine qui s'afférait à enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras du blond. Que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais remettre le couvert ? J'espère que c'est une blague !

« Tu te goure mon vieux ! Je ne suis pas ce genre. Toi par contre tu semble tenue en laisse.» Me moquai-je en riant. James n'eu pas le temps de contrer que Carlisle reprit la parole en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis navré mais nous devons nous retirer, ma famille et moi devons régler quelque chose. »

Carlisle se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard réprobateur en signe de réprimande. J'avais merdé, j'en étais tout à fait consciente mais je ne supportais pas de me laisser faire. Sa avait été plus fort que moi… Comme on dit quand la tentation est trop grande autant y céder avec application.

« Très bien ! Nous nous devrions chasser, n'est-ce pas mon amour. » Minauda la rousse en passant un de ses ongles manucurer sur le nez de James. Je jubilais intérieurement de le voir se faire mener par le bout du nez ou plutôt par un autre bout…

C'est à reculons que Victoria et son toutou, quittèrent nos champs de vision à mon plus grand soulagement. En revanche un nouveau problème s'offrait à ma famille ainsi qu'à moi-même : les humains. C'est dans un silence quasi-religieux que je rentrais, mains dans les poches à l'intérieure de la villa ainsi que Jasper et les autres sur les talons de mon 'père '. Nous retrouvâmes rapidement Esmée ainsi que les autres se retournèrent vers nous en affichant une mine inquiète. Carlisle demanda à sa femme de _les _conduire dans la cuisine le temps de régler le problème.

« C'était qui ? »

« De vielle connaissance. » Les alertai-je en enfournant une de mes mains dans mes cheveux.

« James ? » S'enquit Emmett en serrant les points tandis que Rosalie tentait en vain de le calmer. « Et bien sur tu l'as remis à sa place ? »

« Tu me connais bien » Affirmais-je alors qu'Emmett me gratifia d'un 'sa c'est ma sœur' qui m'arracha un sourire.

« Emmett ! » Gronda Rosalie en expirant. « Bella tu n'aurais pas dut ! On dirait que tu aime le foutre en rogne. » J'allais répliquer mais Jasper intervint à mon secoure.

« Bella à fait ce qui était le mieux… James avait des regards assez insistant, trop même, sur Alice. »

« Belly ! Notre saint Bernard ! » Annonça fièrement Emmett d'un air faussement mélo.

« Je t'en pris ! J'ai assez de sang sur les mains. Pas besoin d'ajouter son humaine. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer à converser sur mon habitude avec James. Il y avait bien plus important à l'heure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Carlisle ?' » Lui demandai-je en murmurant de façon inaudible pour les humains.

« Il me semble que le plus sage serait… qu'il reste ici. » Annonça mon père.

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'ils vivent ici ?» Chuchotai-je en serrant les dents.

« Bella c'est le meilleur moyen si on ne souhaite pas voir leur portrait dans la rubrique nécrologique. » répliqua Jasper « De plus, vue que James et la femelle Victoria, sont au courant de la présence d'humain, ils vont apprécier en profité pour s'amuser, tu le sais mieux que nous. »

Dans la catégorie : « Je te plante un coup de couteau dans le dos ! » Je nomme Jasper Hale.

« Surtout qu'ils savent que nous les côtoyons. Se sera plus simple de les protéger de cette manière. » Ajouta Emmett en souriant.

C'était le pompon, il fallait que je joue à la garde rapprocher d'Edward. Je jetai un regard noir à Jasper qui jubilait et Emmett qui pouffa en voyant ma mine déconfite alors que mon père approuva l'idée de la protection. Ma famille passa facilement un quart d'heure à s'arranger pour que les humains trouvent où s'installer. Carlisle expliqua à la famille Masen les dangers que représentaient mes anciens 'amis ' sans leur révéler notre vrai nature. C'est vaincu de que montrait à Edward ma chambre pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. De toute manière je n'en avais que faire puisque je ne dormais jamais. La nuit je préférais partir dans les bois, mais manque de chance en se moment le loup y est ! De plus comment faire si un des Masen me chopait entrain de faire le 'mur'. C'est en trainant les pieds jusqu'à l'étage que je montrais à mon colocataire, ma chambre. _Autant me démembrer maintenant_…

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit. » Dis-je blasée en cachant rapidement une poche de sang qui trainait sur mon bureau.

Je devais avouer que j'étais plus fière de ma chambre. La parfaite illusion au près des humains. Malgré qu'il n'y es qu'un quart de chose que j'utilise. Le reste était parfaitement décoratif.

« Mais toi où tu vas dormir ?

« T'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Enfin le lit est grand… »

Je rêve où il me proposait de dormir avec lui… Cet humain est un amusement sans cesse renouveler mais sa timidité me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Bizarre.

« Merci Masen mais je ne dors pas… »

« Jamais ? » S'étonna t-il.

« Non. » Admis-je en fermant les yeux.

« Comment sa se fait ? »

« Je suis insomniaque… je dors qu'une ou deux heures par nuit et sa me suffit. » Mentis-je avec aplomb.

« Oh… » Il souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez visiblement gêner tandis que je l'observais pour comprendre son malaise. Je devais avouer qu'essayer de lire en Edward était un exercice des plus compliquer. Il était à lui tout seul, une énigme qui m'exaspérait prodigieusement mais qui me fascinais aussi. Moi qui avais l'habitude de sonder facilement les gens, là je devais reconnaitre que j'étais bleffé.

« Hum… Ici, tu as la salle de bain. Alors si tu souhaite te laver… »

« Je… je n'es pas d'affaire de change avec moi… »

Je soupirai irriter de toutes ses petits problèmes qui m'obligeait à jouer les hôtes exemplaires.

« Je vois… Tu n'as qu'à aller te laver, je vais aller voir mon frère pour lui empreinte des affaires pour la nuit. Demain, tu iras sans doute chercher tes affaires… » Terminai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Après tout il avait besoin d'intimité…

« Bella… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

J'esquissai un rapide sourire forcé avant de quitté la pièce pour rejoindre Jasper. Eh ben sa va être gai ! Mon frère patientait sur le palier en fixant le sol, adossé au mur.

« Ah, Jasper, je te cherchais ! » Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil. « Je voulais savoir si… Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es plus blanc que t'habitude. »

« C'est Alice… »

« Elle à découvert que… »

« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas sa… Elle à découvert ma garde robe et fait le trie et elle est… flippante. Je m'attendais pas à sa je dois dire.» Lâcha t-il en se grattant la nuque. « Et… »

« Et ? »

« Et enfin… je… je suis rentré pour savoir si elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose et… je l'es vue en… petite tenue… »

Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un rire devant sa mine penaud. C'est bien la première fois que Jasper est effrayé devant quelque chose. Après tout peut-être que cette colocation ne sera pas que négatif, j'aurais au moins de quoi me divertir. Je secouai la tête en observant Jasper qui plissait les yeux en gage d'avertissement. _Oh oh ! Problème en vue ! _

« Et toi et ton Roméo comment sa se passe ? »

« Bien. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me passer des fringues pour Edward. »

« Edward ? C'est plus Masen ? » Pouffa t-il en souriant. Sourire que je voulais lui faire ravaler sur le champ si la maison n'abritait pas des humains.

« C'est sa marre toi ! Bon ses vêtements sa vient ou non ? » Il fit semblant d'écraser une larme en se tenant les côtes. « Jasper ! »

« Sa va ! Sa va ! Donne-moi une minute. Mais avant une question ? Pourquoi tu acceptes sans nous faire encore une scène ? Pourquoi tu fais sa ? Sa me déçoit presque.» Ironisa t-il en croisant les bras.

« Pour notre famille.» Avouai-je en le fixant dans les yeux. « Et pour ton activité sexuelle !» Complétai-je afin de nous sortie de cette atmosphère 'guimauve.'

« Mouais… Mais sa n'explique pas ton attitude lorsque Victoria à fait un commentaire sur Edward. »

« Bon ses fringues ! » Eludais-je en tendant la main.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre en affichant un sourire en signe de sa victoire.

« Pff, gamin ! » Grommelai-je.

C'est en me laissant tomber contre le mur que je patientais le temps que mon frère me rapporte ses biens. Une fois la chose faite, je ne pris pas la peine de toquer à la porte pour rentrer que je tombais sur un Edward ruisselant sous l'éclairage des bougies avec une serviette autour de la taille en gage de couverture. Il n'était pas si désagréable à regarder… Loin de là ! Je découvrais sa peau qui semblait faite de marbre. L'eau qui s'enfournait dans son cuire chevelue me permettait de découvrir un bronze foncée qui ne m'avait jamais été permis d'admirer. Mes yeux descendirent vers son V où je pouvais admirer une perfection que j'avais rarement vue…

Je secouai hargneusement la tête en voyant des rougeurs attirantes se former sur ses jouent preuve d'une gêne indéniable tandis que je déployai mon bras pour lui donner les vêtements.

« Merci. »

Je hochai la tête avant de le voir se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une clope ! J'en avais bien besoin. Esmée avait une sainte horreur que je fume dans la villa alors j'optais pour le balcon. Comme à chaque fois, je sortis mon paquet de la poche de mon jean en m'accoudant à la balustrade. Une fois allumé, je la portai à mes lèvres pour en tirer une bouffé, que j'expulsai rapidement en retirant la cigarette de ma bouche. C'était comme si toute la tension s'écrasait en un claquement de doigt. Je pouvais remercier la nicotine, bien que l'effet sur moi était abstraite, je pouvais tout de même ressentir un bien être certain. Je scrutai la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant mes yeux, alors que je pouvais voir les sapins se plier faiblement au vent. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour respirer cette divine odeur de sèves que dégageait la verdure de Forks. Faible consolation que m'offrait mère nature. Ce paysage me rappelait cruellement une petite île d'Irlande où j'avais vécu pendant mes années de sevrages. Elle était tellement belle. Elle abritait un petit cottage près de l'océan qui m'isolait du reste du monde. J'y étais tellement bien… Mais la solitude me tuait petit à petit, et je du me résoudre à rejoindre Carlisle dans le nouveaux monde. Encore une fois, je crachai désespérément la fumer de mes sinus en laissant ma tête tomber. Espérer… Avoir l'espoir de croisé le bonheur m'était interdit…

Ma réflexion fut ébranlée par intrus qui tenta de manière adroite, de me rejoindre sur le balcon sans piper un mot. Je le remerciai mentalement de ne pas me déranger dans cet instant qui était pour moi paisible. Je me décidais finalement à rouvrir les yeux pour voir mon colocataire, les yeux fermer, profitant du vent qui fouettait affectueusement son visage. Je l'enviais de pouvoir ressentir pleinement toutes ses sensations qui lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant. Ce dernier m'apporta par la même occasion, son odeur… A nouveau le venin me captura la gorge dans des assauts répéter et de plus en plus violent. Je retiens difficilement ma respiration, alors qu'Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Irrémédiablement je me tendis sans un mot sous le regard en coin de l'humain qui scrutait mes réactions avant de lever un sourcil.

« C'était qui ? » Je continuai à fixer la terre. « Ses gens… »

« Des personnes à éviter. » Eludai-je rapidement en souriant vue l'ironie de ma réponse. A évité… Elle était bonne celle-là ! Bien sur à éviter ! Et encore je me berçais d'un doux euphémisme. James était un des meilleurs traqueur du monde et Victoria elle était aussi douce qu'Emmett était délicat dans ses propos. Je priais pour qu'aucun interrogatoire digne de la gestapo ne me soit imposé par Edward mais ce dernier semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

« Des amis à toi ? » A sa question je ne pu empêcher mon sourire de s'élargir. Amis étaient un bien grand mot ! J'avais vécu des choses fortes avec James mais delà à les nommés ainsi… Non c'était bien plus fort que de l'amitié… Si il battait encore, mon cœur se serrait fendu sur le champ à cette penser. Malgré toutes les choses horribles que j'avais vécues à ses côtés, une relation fusionnelle avait toujours été présente.

« Pourquoi tu en déduis que se sont des amis à moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment se qui me pousse à penser à sa mais… »

« Mais ? »

Il parut hésiter avant de reprendre dans un murmure.

« Vous vous ressemblez. »

A cet instant je vis rouge lorsqu'il prononça ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il me comparer à cette ordure, je n'étais certes pas mieux que ce type mais je ne suis plus la bête sanguinaire qui se taire en mois depuis deux siècles.

« Je ne lui ressemble pas… Je ne suis pas un monstre comme lui… » Avouai-je en serrant les dents ainsi que les poings sans retenir mon dédain.

« Non ! Bella… tu… tu ne m'as pas compris, je voulais dire que vous aviez des similitudes physiques. » Il se pinça rapidement l'arrête du nez pour jauger mon attitudes avant de poursuivre. « Je trouve sa étrange… C'est comme si vous aviez un lien très fort… »

« Tu te fais des idées… » Dis-je faussement amuser de sa déduction. Alors qu'intérieurement je frémissais qu'il puisse me trouver une faille…

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher ? » Rétorquai-je durement en portant ma clope aux lèvres sous le regard désespérer d'Edward qui lâcha un soupire. Mais à quoi il s'attendait ? Que je lui déballe tout comme sa… C'est vrai que c'est soudain pour lui mais il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose et continuer sa petite vie avant de devenir le breakfast de James ou Victoria qui avait un penchant prononcer pour les humains.

« Pourquoi tu es comme sa ? » Rétorqua t-il soudainement agacer. J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. On dirait que ma froideur ne lui fait plus autant d'effet… _Merde_.

« Comme quoi Masen ? »

« Pourquoi tu éludes sans arrêts ? »

Je soufflai en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de répondre. Autant être franche et ne pas se voilée la face même si mon aveux m'étonnait moi-même.

« Pour ton bien. » Je me raclai la gorge alors qu'il laissait fleurir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Je ne pu m'empêcher de réprimander un regard sur ses dernières qui semblait plein et douce. « Maintenant, vas dormir, la journée de demain sera longue… Y a cours. »

Il s'exécuta en déposant à mon plus grand étonnement un baiser rapide sur ma joue. Je restai figer quelques temps, avec ma cigarette dans le bec dont la cendre se détachait lentement. Machinalement, je posai une de mes mains à ma joue pour sentir la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Je malaxai lentement cette dernière en me mordant avec fureur ma lèvre inférieur comme pour me punir d'apprécier ce contact. Après tout j'avais bien avoué à Jasper que j'étais en manque de sexe… C'est surement pour sa que se simple contacte me fait de l'effet. Rien de plus ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je bougeais bien au contraire, je restai face aux paysages en songeant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer… De plus d'où j'étais, je pouvais parfaitement faire le guet pour alerter la maisonnée si nécessaire d'une éventuelle menace. Connaissant James, il laisserait le temps qu'il faut pour endormir notre prudence. C'est dans un silence de plomb que j'appréciai la respiration de mon invité forcée. Cette dernière devient plus calme ainsi que plus lente au bout d'une heure, se qui m'assura aucun face à face avec lui. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder librement me laissant bercer par la respiration du jeune homme qui siégeait dans mon lit.

Au bout de la sixième cigarette, je me retirai dans la chambre tout en fermant la porte-fenêtre. Vu que j'étais coincée ici pour un bout de temps, je devais trouver quelque chose à me divertir. Après tout l'éternité peut être vraiment mortelle, pour la simple et bonne raison que dans ses moments là, je pouvais ressasser toutes les conneries que j'avais accumulées. Je fus couper dans mes penser lorsqu'Edward se mit à gémir sans raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à la fin ? Je m'approchai dans une démarche féline pour comprendre se qu'il répétait sans cesse. Malgré mes capacités auditives, je ne distinguais rien de bien concret. Pousser par la curiosité, je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui en prenant appuie sur mes poings qui s'enfonçais dans le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête. Je penchai mon oreille près de ses lèvres pour les effleurer. Son souffle titilla mon lobe avant de lâcher un nouveau gémissement qui se renouvela en apportant mon prénom. Définitivement, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres tandis qu'Edward bougeait la tête de droite à gauche en gémissant encore une fois mon prénom accompagner d'un 'c'est bon'. Je savais que j'avais un certain effet sur les humains ce qui m'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, mais là je trouvais ceci tout à fait fascinant et foncièrement érotique.

La voix rauque d'Edward faisait naître en moi une brûlure intense dans ma gorge ainsi que dans mon bas ventre qui se réjouissait d'une telle sensation. Je baissai mon bassin pour que se dernier frôlement faiblement celui d'Edward pour pouvoir sentir se dernier se durcir instantanément à mon contacte. Fière de mon effet, porta mes lèvres à sa gorge, près de sa jugulaire pour y déposer un baiser timide. Je ne voulais pas faire dégénérer la situation par un mouvement trop brusque. Je lui volai un nouveau contacte plus assurer cette fois ci. Je laissai mes lèvres se retrousser sur sa peau pour apprécier la différence de température entre nos deux corps. Mais je fus surprise de sentir ses mains caresser mes cuisses timidement qui me fit frissonner jusqu'à l'échine.

Prise de panique, je levai mon regard vers lui et je vis qu'il dormait toujours. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, je me retirai rapidement de son étreinte pour me plaquer contre le mur d'en face. J'enfournai mes mains dans mes cheveux en fixant Edward qui continuait de gémir. Je priais de toutes les forces existantes pour qu'il cesse de m'appeler… Je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps. Je m'empressai de saisir rapidement la poigner de porte pour quitter la pièce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps leur séjour parmi nous allait durer. Mais je le temps qu'il serait ici, je devrais l'évité…

* * *

**Voila voila ! Alors vous aimez toujours ? Il a mit du temps à pondre celui là ! XD Je remercie tout les nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont mit un petit message c'est vraiment cool ! Je vais de se pas continuer d'écrire la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila le chapitre suivant ! He oui je ne suis pas morte XD **

**C'est juste que j'ai pas mal de boulot et un BAC un préparer… **

**Je remercie encore une fois toute les personnes qui**

**m'ont laissé un review !**

**Merci encore une fois. **

**Bon sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite ! **

**Encore une fois : Tout les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété exclusif de S.M.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mauvais moment**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Je m'éveillai lentement en savourant un parfum délicat qui arborait mes narines subtilement. Une légère odeur de freesia frais chatouillait mes naseaux. Ceci me rappelait le temps où mon père ramenait ses fleures à mère. Ceci me rappelait le bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de ma mère. Toute cette douceur et cette sérénité qui régnait dans notre famille. Cette légèreté qui à été étouffer par la mort de mon père, et qui ne serait plus jamais la même. J'entrepris la douloureuse tâche d'ouvrir les yeux en espérant ne pas avoir à subir un contre coup par rapport à soirée d'hier. Je me rendis compte quelques secondes après, que je n'étais absolument pas dans mon lit, et ni dans ma chambre ! C'est quoi se délire ? Attendez… Le dîner, se type étrange avec la rouquine… Bella… La chambre de Bella ! Je me redressais vivement en balayant du regard la pièce. Elle était absente. Je fus soulagé lorsque je constatais ma douloureuse érection qui créa une bosse sous le tissu. Gêner par l'état dans lequel me met Bella, je m'empressai d'aller me prendre une bonne douche bien froide. Je plaque mes paumes de mains contre le carrelage en baissant rapidement la tête pour laisser vagabonder librement l'eau sur mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et je ne pu m'empêcher de visualiser son regard, ses lèvres, ses formes… Tout ce qui la caractérisait comme étant la femme qui me hantait depuis son apparition. C'est timidement que je descendais les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine que j'avais repérer hier soir. Tous étaient présents sauf ma mère et Bella. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement avant d'être intercepter par Emmett.

« Tiens Eddy ! Alors on a fait des folies avec ma sœur ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis mes joues se réchauffer instantanément. Aussitôt mon esprit pervers m'avait rappelé sans vergogne mes rêves de la nuit dernière. Je baissai le regard sous le rire tonitruant d'Emmett qui semblait fière de son effet qui s'avérait plus fort que je ne l'aurait cru à en juger la bosse qui déformait la forme de mon pantalon. Je remerciai une nouvelle fois le ciel que Bella ne soit pas présente sinon je n'aurais pas donné chère de ma peau et de celle de son frère.

« EMMETT ! » Hurlèrent en cœur Esmée ainsi que Rosalie. Ce dernier se pencha vers la blonde en souriant pour susurrer des choses qui firent frémir sa compagne, tandis qu'Esmée me serra dans ses bras.

« N'écoute pas Emmett, il aime bien taquiner. Tu as bien dormi ? » Ses mains étaient glacé, tout comme la joue de Bella que j'avais osée effleurer de mes lèvres la veille. Froides et dur comme du marbre. _Etrange_. Tout comme le faite que Bella avait entendue la conversation que j'avais tenu à la rentrer. Je savais bien que me monter la tête ainsi était démesurer mais trop de chose autour d'elle était flou et ceci avait le don de me m'être hors de moi. Il fallait que je sache. Sa et sa froideur à mon égard. Je lui rendis timidement son étreinte en souriant.

« Oui très bien, je vous remercie madame. »

« Esmée » rectifia t-elle tendrement. Je vis Jasper toujours aussi tendu et concentrer, au côté de ma folle dingue de sœur qui avait des yeux de merlan frit, tandis que Carlisle lisait le journal en affichant un sourire. Soudain ma remarque de toute à l'heure me revient à l'esprit et je me retournai vers Esmée pour lui poser la question.

« Esmée, Bella n'est pas là ? » Plutôt je pouvais lui demander où était le problème, plus tôt je serais moins enclin à marcher sur des œufs avec sa fille.

« Non, elle est partit tôt ce matin avec ta mère pour aller chercher vos affaires. »

« Oh ! D'accord… Mais elle aurait du me réveiller, je l'aurais accompagné ! » Dis-je penaud en voyant Emmett se retenir d'une remarque salace. _Pourquoi est-ce que sa ne m'étonne pas_ ? Pensai-je en soupirant. Mais il ne se retenu pas très longtemps.

« Elle a préférer te laisser dormir.» Intervins Emmett avec un sourire entendu tandis que la gêne s'empara une fois de plus que moi. Imaginer Bella faire des choses immorale avec ma personne me rendait irrémédiablement dur encore une fois. Pourquoi cette fille me rendait aussi… obséder ? Elle m'intriguait et me troublait à chacune de ses actions et je devais bien reconnaitre que c'est la première à me provoquer cette sensation d'être un homme. « Tu rougis Eddy ! Je sais que ma sœur est une vrai tigresse mais je ne pensais pas que sa atteignait ce point. »

« Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. » Rétorquai-je du ton le plus détaché.

« J'ai jamais parlé de sexe Eddy ! »

« Tu sais se que c'est ? » Enchaina Alice en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'Emmett éclata une nouvelle fois de rire tandis que ma sœur m'offrit un de ses sourires victorieux qui en disait long… Oh non pitié ! Il manquerait plus qu'elle pense que Bella me plait… Elle me plait ? C'était une question… Elle me rendait étrange… Malgré la distance dont elle faisait preuve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien à ses côtés.

« Edward ! Houhou ! » Je secouai la tête sous les gesticulations ridicule de sœur.

« Hum…Tu disais ? »

« Qu'il fallait se préparer pour aller au lycée. Jasper m'a dit qu'il te passait des vêtements. Même si il s'habille comme un sac ! » Rétorqua Emmett en tapant dans le dos de son frère qui ne flancha pas sous la force de l'ours se qui me coua sur place. Encore une chose étonnante chez les Cullen.

« Merci, sa fait plaisir ! » Ironisa le blond en croisant les bras contre son torse. « Bon Edward, va te préparer, je t'emmène avec Alice au lycée. »

* * *

La piste de sport était l'endroit que je chérissais le plus dans l'établissement. Pouvoir courir me donnait l'impression d'être libre et serein pendant ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Je balayai du regard le stade en espérant voir Bella arriver… _Bella. _Elle avait hanté ma nuit à cette idée je deviens dur encore une fois. Dieu merci, la bosse n'était pas visible grâce à l'ampleur de mon jogging. La savoir dingue de moi, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, me semblait impossible. Pourtant, j'avais déjà sentis toutes ses petites sensations… L'accélération de mon cœur, une chaleur incontrôlable lorsqu'elle m'adressait la parole et ses papillons qui envahissaient mon estomac… J'avais facilement réalisé que j'étais complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella Cullen.

Même si je ne connaissais pas réellement se sentiment, je savais que je pouvais définir ce que je ressentais pour Bella était bel et bien de l' n'est que quelques minutes après qu'elle entra dans le stade avec sa grâce habituelle. A cet instant, plus rien existait. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était visible à mes yeux, sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. Jasper marchait nonchalamment en observant sa sœur avec cette petite ride au niveau du front, ainsi que Denali qui l'accompagnaient, ou plutôt la harcelait, entourer de ses caricatures absurdes qui pourrissaient la vie des intellos du lycée au quotidien et il me semblait que Bella allait subir le même traitement. Moi elle m'ignorait ce qui n'était pas plus mal enfin sauf Lauren qui s'acharnait à me coller dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. A bien y réfléchir, elle me pourrissait aussi la vie… Je fus sorti de ma léthargie par la Denali qui se plaça non loin de moi ce qui me permettait aisément d'entendre leur conversation.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours en noir ? C'est vraiment bizarre ! » S'exclama Tanya en soulevant son sourcils parfait en signe d'arrogance. « On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort. »

« Juste un peu de patience. » Déclara calmement Bella en fixant devant elle toujours de manière pondéré, les bras croiser contre sa poitrine, se qui m'arracha un sourire. Se calme Olympien était toujours mauvais signe. _Tanya si tu savais se qu'il t'attendait_… pensai-je en laissant fleurir un sourire en coin. « Je ne te questionne pas du pourquoi tu t'habille avec un sac poubelle. De plus, je suis sur que tu t'en vanterais… »

« Pff, non mais pour qui tu te prends ? A croire que toute sa famille est faite de malade et de psychopathe, à croire que se sont tous des phénomènes de foires. » Se moqua la blonde en relevant ses cheveux sous le rire agaçant de ses acolytes. Jasper se pinça les lèvres en grimaçant.

Je serrai les poings en entendant le rire cinglant de ses idiotes retentir dans l'enceinte du stade. Ni une ni deux Bella ce tourna en affichant une mine terrifiante qui fit stopper le rire criard des filles. Tanya tenta de reculer mais Bella ne lui laissa pas l'occasion s'échapper qu'elle lui jeta le contenu de la bouteille de jus de myrtille de son frère sur le crâne. C'est sous les cris stridents de Tanya que Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire ainsi que moi-même, tandis que Bella garda contenance.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Ma tenue ! Putain tu es une tarée ! »

« Peut-être » fit-elle songeuse. « Sauf que moi sa à la chance de s'améliorer un jour tandis que toi tu resteras toujours une pauvre nœud-nœud. »

« Tu vas me le payer ! Crois-moi ! » Hurla t-elle en se précipitant vers les vestiaires suive de ses Clones. Sans compter su Lauren qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir qu'elle voulait aguichant alors que je roulais des yeux. Pitié !

« Oui c'est sa ! Cause toujours. » Marmonna ma belle en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour. Dieu qu'elle était désirable ainsi…

« Ah Bell's toujours pleine de sarcasme ! » Cria Jasper entre deux crises de rire alors que Bella était déjà entrain de courir et tourna la tête dans notre direction avec un léger sourire que je souhaitais aussi m'être adresser. _Son sourire_. C'est la première fois que je le découvrais. C'est la première fois qu'elle me l'offrait. Mon dieu, j'étais prêt à me damner pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle semblait voler, c'était envoûtant la manière dont ses cheveux virevoltaient dans chacun de ses mouvements. Tout ceci semblait calculer au millimètre près mais Bella était une perfection que j'avais envie de posséder. C'est un raclement de gorge de Jasper qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

« Hum…Tu cour avec moi Edward ? »

« Oui… euh oui, ok. »

C'est tranquillement que je débutai le tour d'entrainement avec Jasper qui combla maladroitement les blancs en souriant. Nous discutâmes de choses plus ou moins banales sans aborder une seule fois la visite de se James d'hier. Ce dernier semblait proche de Bella se qui me pinça le cœur. Avait-il eut une histoire ensemble ? Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Si elle l'avait été l'était-elle encore ? Il semblait plus vieux que mon ange mais de nos jours ceci était de plus en plus commun. Son air débrailler et rebelle s'associait parfaitement à Isabella contrairement à moi. Une chose est sûr c'est qu'il était lier d'une quelconque façon que se soit vue la conversation ambigüe qu'il avait eut la veille. Jasper ouvrit et ferma la bouche à diverses reprises sans émettre aucun son. J'avais rapidement compris que Jasper était quelqu'un de réserver et de calme. Je ne pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il complétait d'une certaine façon Bella… Encore une fois mon esprit tordu s'amusait à dessiner son visage, ses courbes… Mais je pu réprimer un sentiment de jalousie. Jasper connaitra toujours mieux Bella que moi, même si leur relation n'était que purement fraternelle. Il sera plus proche d'elle que je ne le serais jamais.

« Edward ? »

« Oui Jasper ? »

« Voila, je voulais m'excuser de l'attitude de ma sœur envers toi… Mais elle est assez distante avec les gens… »

« Sa j'avais remarqué. » Répliquai-je acerbe sans réellement m'en rendre compte. « Mais se n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. »

« Ne le prend pas contre toi. Des fois elle peut être dure mais elle est réellement cool comme fille. » Il parut hésiter avant de poursuivre en souriant. « De plus tu es bien le premier garçon qui ne lui saute pas dessus, sa doit lui faire drôle. » Termina t-il en laissant échapper un rire surement nerveux.

Sa c'est se que tu crois, pensai-je en souriant devant les paroles de Jasper. Sa ne m'étonnait pas que Bella ait autant de succès auprès des hommes. Elle était d'une beauté à faire damner un saint mais ceci n'était pas réellement le problème si je puis l'appeler ainsi. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun patch contre se que je ressens pour Bella.

Une fois notre tour d'entrainement terminer, je pu remarquer que Bella se tenait à l'écart et ne semblait en aucun cas fatiguer tout comme Jasper qui semblait avoir simplement marché. Pourquoi Bella était-elle si distante avec les autres ? On dirait qu'elle est peur d'être approcher… Ceci expliquerait son comportement mais pas sa froideur corporelle ni sous ouïe surdéveloppé ou encore ses insomnie. Je décidais de me lancer dans un questionnement subtile avec Jasper qui s'étira en fixant le bout de la piste.

« Dis Jasper pourquoi Bella ne reste pas avec toi ? Je veux dire vous avez l'air proche en temps normal. »

« On c'est disputer se matin. C'est rare mais nous avons eux des points de vue divergents, si je puis dire. »

« A quel propos ? » Demandai-je sans avoir donner l'autorisation à mes lèvres, ce qui fit arquer le sourcils parfait de Jasper. « Pardon sa ne me regarde pas… »

« Au contraire, tu étais… en quelque sorte le sujet de notre discorde. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » M'empressai-je de demander. Il manquait plus que je disperse le clan Cullen ! Bella m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Déjà qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas tellement…

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste… » Je vis le regard froid et furieux de Bella se porter sur nous se qui eut le don de me faire tressaillir. Jasper lui renvoya un regard équivalent et me saisissait par le bras pour nous éloigner de la masse d'élèves qui s'accumulaient. « Ecoute, je pense que ma sœur ne sais pas comme se comporter avec toi. Je pense aussi qu'elle t'apprécie et qu'elle a peur de perdre le contrôle. »

« Perdre le contrôle ? Quel contrôle ? »

Alors que Jasper s'apprêtait à parler, Jacob Black me bouscula en riant à gorge déployé accompagné de sa clique de pote. Mais il se stoppa rapidement pour se tourner vers Jasper, la mâchoire serrer. J'aurai juré entendre un grognement échapper des lèvres de se dernier.

« N'oublie pas Masen que tu me passe ton déjeuner. Sa changera pas cette année en plus le sport sa creuse. » Commença Black en reportant son regard qui avait l'air plus cruel qu'à l'accoutumer sur moi. Il semblait dégouter de quelque chose… De quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je savais que depuis son arriver à Forks, il m'avait toujours fait vivre un calvaire avec sa bande de potes de la réserve des Quileutes. J'avais très vite compris que quoique je fasse, il m'aurait toujours abaissé à se qu'il désire. Depuis ce jour, je m'étais fais à l'idée, même si ma sœur trouvait ceci infligent. Infligent, c'était bien le mot. Qu'aurait pensé mon père ? Certainement pas que du bien. Accompagner se ses deux gorilles de potes, il tenta d'intimider Jasper en bondant le torse se qui ne fit rien à mon ami. « T'es qui toi ? » Reprit-il en grognent.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire. » Rétorqua Jasper en croisant les bras contre son torse tout en gardant son calme coutumier. A cet instant, j'avais l'impression de voir Bella converser avec Mike au labo de biologie. Encore un frisson électrisant à la remémoration de son prénom. A cette idée, un petit rire m'échappa se qui ne fut pas le cas de Black.

« Sa te fait rire Masen ? » Comme une mauvaise habitude, je baissai la tête, honteux de m'être fait pris. « Toi t'as pas intérêt à marcher sur mes plates bandes. Si tu tiens à faire une scolarité sans fausse note, tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations... » Cracha t-il en me toisant lourdement.

« Mon frère n'a pas besoin de conseil de la part d'un peau rouge ! » Intervient une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

« Eh ben Masen, on dirait que ton nombre d'ami à augmenter ! En revanche tu sais se que l'on dit, ceux qui se ressemble s'assemble. Les craignos avec les craignos… »

« Je vois que tu parle de toi. » Asséna Jasper avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de connard ? On n'est pas du même acabit tout les deux. » Lâcha hargneusement Black en serrant les poings.

« Tu as raison. » Poursuivit Bella. « On n'est différents de vous, supérieur même. » Conclue Bella avec son sourire narquois qui fleuri au bord de ses lèvres vermillons qui m'appelait de les épouser à l'aide des miennes, qui me semblait plus charnue et communes que les siennes.

Si elle continuait, elle allait s'attirer les foudres de Black, même si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Sans que je ne puisse en placer une, elle me tira par le bras en m'ordonnant de la suivre, Jasper sur nos talons. Je fus surpris de voir les Cullen me défendre. J'en étais gêner et flatter à la fois. Tandis que Jacob resta abruti, les bras ballants sans rétorquer. Le reste de la séance se déroula sans aucune effusion de quelques sortes que se soit à mon plus grand bonheur. Isabella avait aussi laissé échapper un rire à propos d'une anecdote que je lui avais raconté sur Black mais très vite la femme que je connaissais avait reprit contenance sans rien laisser entrevoir. Je leur avais signalé que je devais aller aux toilettes et que je les rejoindrais plus tard à la cafétéria. Alors que je me rhabillais pour aller rejoindre les Cullen, j'entendis dans un fracas un groupe pénétrer dans les toilettes avec agitations. Par pur réflexe, je m'enfermai rapidement dans la cabine en montant sur la cuvette des chiottes pour ne pas être repérer.

« …La fille Cullen je me la réserve. » Entendis-je. Je reconnu sans grande difficulté la voix de ce con de Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par réserver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à courir après _ma _Bella ! Je serrai la mâchoire en tentant de me contrôler alors que la discussion continua.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément canon ! Mais elle a un caractère de merde ! » Intervins une voix que je reconnu comme celle de se lourdaud d'Embry.

« Pourquoi tu dis sa ? » Demanda une autre voix beaucoup plus posé.

« Elle rembarre tout les mecs qui l'approche ! Regarde Newton ! »

« Pff ! Newton n'a pas de couilles… » Conclue Black en grognant alors que je retiens un rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Ya que Masen qui semble pouvoir l'approcher. T'as vu comment elle a prit son partie. On dirait qu'elle est intéressée par Masen… » Reprit le premier en maugréant.

Sa remarque me rendis une bouffer de bonheur. Bella me laisse l'approcher… l'approcher ! Je me répétais cette idée comme une litanie en laissant naitre un sourire niait sur mes lèvres. Si j'avais pu j'aurais dansé pour exprimer ma joie mais la cuvette n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié. Alors que j'entendis le groupe d'abrutie sortir des toilettes après avoir fait leur petite affaire, je me décidai de sortir des toilettes le plus rapidement possibles, mais j'heurtai une masse dure en plein fouet. Je fus horrifier de constater qu'il s'agissait de mon bourreau personnelle.

« Ben alors Masen ? On écoute les conversations privée ? Je vais t'apprendre à m'espionner. » Cracha t-il m'assénant un coup de pied foncier dans les côtes. Je me tordis au sol en enserrant mes côtes de manière à me sécuriser se qui servait à rien bien entendue. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même sous la douleur lancinante du coup que m'avait administré Black. Je ne parvenais même pas à croire qu'il m'avait frappé. Avant sa menace s'arrêtait aux croches pieds ou au tomber de bouquins mais rien de plus. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et j'allais bientôt me réveiller. C'est sa… Je dors toujours, et Isabella viendra me réveiller en m'offrant son attitude toujours glaciale à mes côtés. Oui c'est sa ! Pourtant la douleur était bien là… « Alors Masen sa te remet les idées en places ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais sa ? » Réussissais-je à articuler alors qu'il m'asséna un nouveau coup au même endroit que le précédent.

« Je n'aime pas les petits fouineurs de plus je pourrais plus facilement approcher Cullen. C'est mon terrain de jeu ! Elle est a moi tu as compris ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer quelque chose avec elle ! » Hurla t-il comme un dément. A sa dernière phrase, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que je lui renvoyais un regard noir que je m'efforçais à maintenir malgré la souffrance.

« Bella ne t'appartient pas ! Elle n'appartient à personne ! » Crachai-je avec dédain alors qu'il me défait du regard. Je réussis maladroitement à me relever en me tenant à la ranger de lavabo. En titubant, je tentais d'esquiver Black mais il me poussa violement contre le mur en rugissant alors que mon dos cogna ce dernier. Ceci m'arracha un grognement de malaise. Je portai ma main à au dos de mon crâne pour découvrir une coulure de sang déferler alors que Jacob s'approcha de moi en souriant de manière malsaine.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi Masen. » Il fit craquer les jointures de ses mains en lâchant un rire tonitruant. « Je pense que tu as besoin d'un avertissement vue que tu ne comprends pas. »

À demi inconscient, je papillotai fébrilement les paupières pendant qu'il m'affligeait un coup de pied en pleine face se qui m'arracha encore un gémissement plaintif. C'était de plus en plus difficile de garder un de mes yeux ouverts. Ma lèvre inférieur était fendue et laissait de nouveau le sans gisez sur mon corps. Après quatre autres coups, il me saisissait les pieds pour me trainer sur le sol afin de m'amener près d'une des cabines. Complètement dans le colle tare, je ne pu me débattre alors qu'il m'agrippa par les épaules dans le but de me redresser se qui me donna envie de vomir à nouveau.

Appréhendant ce qu'il avait l'intention de le faire, je secouai la tête d'un geste vif se qui m'arracha un nouveau cri du à ma blessure. Je le mordis de toutes mes forces une de ses mains qui c'était posé sous mon menton. Il poussa un cri et me gifla à nouveau pour que je relâche ses doigts blessés. Des tâches de sang tombèrent sur ma joue, une goutte macabre acheva de me terrifier sur le champ. Tout se qui m'entourait semblait tourner, virevolter… Pris de nausée, je sentis la bille menacer au bord de mes lèvres. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retenir que je souillai les chaussures de Black.

« Putain ! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! EMBRY FILE MOI UN COUP DE MAIN ! MERDE BOUGE TOI LE CUL ! »

Brailla Black en pressant sa main blessé pour arrêter le sang qui coulait. Je sentis une prise sur mes épaules se renouveler pour me soulever. Un bruit de claquement se fit entendre et je découvris avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du couvercle de la cuvette des chiottes qui avait été soulevé. Je n'eu pas le temps de réaliser que Jacob avait empoigné ma tignasse pour plonger mon visage dans le bassin de la cuvette. Je tentai de remonter à la surface en déposant la paume de main sur le dessus de la cuvette mais la force des deux types étaient beaucoup trop forte pour moi. Je sentis l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes narines puis dans ma gorge pour atterrir dans mes poumons. Au bout de quelques secondes, une nouvelle force m'obligea à sortir la tête, me donnant le temps de respirer pour ensuite me replonger de nouveau. L'oxygène me manquant, j'avais l'impression d'être complètement droguer. Peu à peu mes paupières se fit lourde et je ne pu m'agiter davantage. Et puis plus rien… Je sombrai tout simplement.

* * *

**Pas très joyeux tout sa ! Je sais mais ne vous en faite pas, se n'est que le début.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience comme à chaque fois.**

**Encore merci de votre soutient !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à vous toutes ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre.**

**C'est partie pour la suite des péripéties de nos vampires et humains préférés !**

**Je pense que cette fiction sera en majorité un point de vue Edward.**

**Les points de vue Bella seront présents mais moins que ceux d'Edward. **

**Alors sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite :**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Échec et Mates**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Une douleur lancinante frappait ardemment dans mon crâne. Se dernier sentait encore les martèlements que Black m'avait procuré en plusieurs fois. Je revoyais au ralentis les coups et les impactes que se dernier m'assénait sans vergogne. Ceci était insupportable. J'avais envie de claquer sur le champ pour ne plus à avoir supporté cette douleur. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un bourdonnement chatouiller mes oreilles. Je tentai péniblement de sortir du noir qui m'était imposé en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Ma vision était si floue que je battais plusieurs fois des paupières.

Pour régler ma vision, je plissai des yeux en découvrant rapidement après quelques minutes de travail acharner, ma mère entrain de discuter avec Carlisle et Esmée. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper qui semblait la consoler vue les maladroites caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Rosalie et Emmett discutait aux côtés de Bella qui semblait perdue dans ses pensés le visage fermer. Elle était si belle, encore plus que la dernière fois que mes yeux c'étaient posés sur elle. C'est Jasper qui me vit de nouveau parmi vivant. Il me sourie en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'avancer à mon chevet. A ce geste, ils portèrent tous leurs attentions sur moi.

« Tu décides d'enfin de te réveiller ! Enfin ! »

Je tentai d'étirer mes lèvres pour lui sourire, mais ceci ressemblait plus à une grimace de douleur, qu'autre chose. Je n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer que ma sœur me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » M'interrogea Alice la voix chevrotante en s'emparant de ma main inerte. Son contacte me réchauffa d'une douceur dont ma sœur faisait toujours preuve dans ce genre de moment. La gorge sèche, je laissai résonner un rire sans joie à sa question.

« Comme si un bulldozer venait de me passer dessus. »

Emmett, lâcha à son tour un rire tonitruant qui sembla secouer les murs de la chambre et ma tête par la même occasion. Je posai ma main contre mon front et je me découvris relier à une dizaine de fils dont un dans mon bras droit où se trouvait la perfusion. La sensation était désagréable, cette sensation de vous charcutez une artère était rien à côté de ce que je subissais.

« Eh ben on dirait que tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour, c'est un bon début ! Mais bon si tu tiens à attirer l'attention ne va pas jusqu'à être inconscient dans les chiottes ! »

« Emmett, t'es pas drôle ! » Intervient le blond blasé.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

« Sa va faire quatre jours que tu étais dans le coma. » Répondis Alice en baissant les yeux. « On a eut tellement peur. J'ai cru de tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! » Avoua-telle avant d'éclater en sanglot pour se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper.

Je fixais la scène avec une boule dans la gorge. Je ne supportais pas voir quelqu'un souffre par ma faute. Ce n'étais pas juste…Rosalie se rapprocha de moi de manière féline et prudente en se tendant pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle me souriait de manière rassurante avant de prendre la parole.

« Edward, qui t'as fait sa ? » Je vis que tous me fixèrent avec intérêt, même Bella qui sembla ailleurs, relevait son regard dans ma direction en attente elle aussi d'une réponse. Elle était là, avec moi. Elle s'inquiétait donc un peu de ma santé ? Apparemment ! Rien ne l'obligeait d'être ici… Sauf… Sa famille…

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant… » Décrétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu tiens à ce que sa se reproduise ? » Demanda Bella d'une voix qui me claquait le silence.

« Je n'ai pas dis sa mais je veux juste oublier. »

« On ne peut pas se permettre d'oublier se genre de chose Edward ! Si tu ne nous dis pas qui t'a fait sa, on le trouvera seul. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai déjà une petite idée sur le responsable. »

Bleffait-elle ? Possible, mais Bella était une femme pleine de surprise et à s'en référer à la lueur qui brillait dans ses pupilles, je ne pouvais que le croire. Elle semblait si déterminer, et capable du pire.

« Et qui est-il ? » Osai-je demander en la fixant dans les yeux. Chose que je n'avais pas faite.

« Je pencherai pour se cabot qui t'a accoster avec Jasper au stade. »

A cet instant, je me tendis sous le regard victorieux de Bella. Je baissai les yeux pour évité les siens afin de ne lui donner aucune satisfaction. Je me sentais minable de n'avoir pu me défendre contre cette brute. Bella avait du bien rire de me voir me faire envoyer à l'hôpital à cause de cette idiot. Alice détourna son regard de vers Bella pour s'accrocher au mien. « Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? » La voix inquiète de ma sœur était emplie d'inquiétude que Jasper s'empressa de balayer :

« Rien de bien méchant, Al'. Une altercation idiote. »

Al' ? Depuis quand Jasper appelait ma sœur par un petit surnom comme ''Al' ''. Qu'avais-je ratée depuis que j'étais cloitré dans cette chambre, sur se lit d'hôpital, immonde. Alice me fixa en soupirant. Elle savait parfaitement que Jacob n'était pas innocent à toute cette histoire. Rosalie et Emmett se décidèrent d'aller me chercher de quoi me sustenter car selon Emmett rien ne vaut un bon paquet de gaufres bien chaud.

Jasper et ma sœur en firent de même sous prétexte de devoir prendre un peu l'air. Il ne restait plus que Bella et moi. Un silence de nouveau pesant était de mise. Elle me fixait avec intensité en cherchant quelque chose dans mon regard. Puis à ma grande surprise, elle tira une chaise et vint s'y installer à califourchon en ne cillant pas. Elle inspira puis expira fortement avant de parler.

« Je veux que tu me dises se qui c'est passer. »

« Moi je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste me reposer. » Décrétai-je en tentant de croiser mes bras contre mon torse.

« Tu avais quatre jours pour ça, je pense que tu peux passer à autre chose. » Lâcha t-elle en affichant son sourire narquois.

« Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu as une envie subite de faire une bonne action ? Papa ne t'as pas donné se que tu voulais alors tu essayes de te rattraper ? »

« Non, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse se genre de chose gratuitement. » Fit-elle en désignant l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais. La colère monta en moi en réalisant qu'elle avait tout simplement pitié de moi. Ce n'était seulement ceci que je lui inspirais. De la pitié et rien d'autre. Pas une once d'affection. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour me faire éclater.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! OK ? J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu me déteste et que tu ne peux pas m'encadrer ! » Hurlai-je en me sentant rabaisser. Elle n'était pas là pour moi mais juste pour faire bonne figure auprès de sa famille. J'étais dégouter. Comment j'avais pu tomber sous le charme d'une femme si frigide et égocentrique ? Mais foutrement excitante !

« Je pense que tu te goures Masen… »

« Eh bien moi je crois que non ! Tu es tellement froide et amère avec les gens que tu ne vois pas que tu détruits ton entourage par ton attitude. » Crachai-je en lâchant un rire amère. « Suis-je bête, comment t'en rendrais tu comptes, alors que tu ne regarde que ta petite personne. Pas étonnant que tu n'es aucun ami ! Comment Jasper peut-il te supporter ? »

Isabella serra les dents ainsi de les poings pour laisser les jointures de ses phalanges se blanchirent plus que d'ordinaire. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrirent et de me fixer avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses opales. Je détectais de la colère, de la rage mais avant tout de la tristesse et de la peine. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se lever d'un bond.

« C'est tout ? Tu as finis ? »

« Non ! Je veux des réponses maintenant ! »

Je serrai ma mâchoire à mon tour, déterminer à lui tenir tête en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé le même visage froid qu'elle apparentait au début. Elle évitait à présent mon regard et se contenta de déglutir avant de passer une de ses mains dans sa chevelure légèrement désordonné.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda t-elle calmement. Sa voix était posés et incroyablement attirante. Je sentais comme de l'appréhension non dissimiler derrière cette dernière se qui titillait ma curiosité.

« Pourquoi nous devons rester chez vous ? »

« Sa… je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Alors qui sont ses gens qui sont venues la dernière fois ? »

« Je te l'es déjà dis, des gens à évité… »

« Tu semblais bien les connaître pourtant. »

« Je ne suis pas un exemple chérie. Maintenant il te reste une dernière question. »

J'avais bien une question qui turlupinait depuis que je la connaissais mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander maintenant… Autant chercher autre chose…

« Très bien. Je sais que ma question est étrange et peut-être déplacer mais pourquoi ta peau est si froide ? »

Elle se tendit et planta son regard dans le mien avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Elle était gêner et même mal à l'aise par rapport à ma question.

« Je… j'ai une mauvaise circulation sanguine. » Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle me dévisageait de la même façon que je la fixais. Elle virevolta les talons et s'approcha de la porte. « A présent, je te laisse te reposer.»

« Tu vas aller le voir ? » Demandai-je avec appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? »

« Si tu vas le voir, de une tu vas avoir des problèmes et de l'autre sa va me retomber dessus. »

Elle émit un petit rire sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Tu es lâche. Mais peut m'importe, je peux être extrêmement persuasif et j'obtiens toujours se que je désire. Après tout, je ne suis centré que sur ma petite personne. »

Sur ce elle partit sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Le silence reprit sa place habituelle et me semblait si pesant. Je me sentais mal lorsque je me retrouvai seul dans cette chambre exécrable. Ceci me rappelait lorsqu'avec Alice nous devions rendre visite à notre père. Je détestais ses endroits. Ils n'avaient rien de rassurant, bien au contraire. Elle était blanche, sans aucune décoration. Vider de toute sensation réconfortante.

Les heures passèrent et aucuns signes de Bella à l'horizon. J'étais en colère contre elle, contre sa façon d'être avec les autres et avec moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être compréhensible. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle était arrogante, égoïste et froide. Pourtant une partie de moi voulait croire que ce n'était qu'un masque, quelque chose pour ce protéger, mais sa froideur de toute à l'heure fit taire cette partie de moi. Epuiser de garder mon attention sur le mur blanc de ma chambre, je fus troubler par l'apparition de la petite silhouette d'Alice s'immiscer dans la chambre timidement. Chose rare dans son cas.

« Je peux entrer ? J'ai de quoi manger ! » Déclara t-elle en secouant un sachet de chips.

Je ris et l'invita à s'assoir à mes côtés en déclarant que de la compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Avec Alice nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer et ça depuis que l'on était gosse. Elle m'offrit un morceau de chips en souriant. Nous parlions de tout et de rien en évitant minutieusement de parler de Jacob. Je lui en remerciai mentalement d'ailleurs. En revanche la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet plus sensible.

« Tu sais, quand je t'es vue sur le sol, j'ai complètement paniqué ! » Avoua ma sœur. « Heureusement que Bella était présente pour maitriser la situation. Sinon je ne sais pas comment sa aurait fini cette histoire.… »

« Bella ? » Demandai-je surpris.

« Elle ne te l'as pas dit ? »

Je secouai la tête de manière négative en attendant impatiemment la suite.

« Lorsque nous te voyons pas revenir, Jasper à proposer d'aller te chercher et nous t'avons tous suivit. Lorsqu'on est allé devant la porte des toilettes pour homme il y avait un attroupement. Quand on t'a découvert au sol, gisant, Bella à hurler de tous nous pousser. C'est elle qui a prit les choses en mains avec Jasper. C'était impressionnant la maitrise qu'ils avaient tout les deux ! Elle a défait sa ceinture pour te faire un garrot et à envoyer son frère aller appeler Carlisle. Selon les docteurs si elle ne t'avait pas procuré les premiers soins tu ne serais plus avec nous… » Continua t-elle avec un tremolo dans la voix alors que je me sentais m'engouffrer dans le sol. « Mais le pire c'est quand elle a arraché une de ses manches pour que sa fasse une compresse. Un modèle de Dolce à 200 dollars ! »

C'était Bella qui m'avait sauvé la vie et tout se que j'avais trouvé pour l'en remercier c'était de lui gueuler dessus. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas réagir sans faire de conneries ? En repensant à tout se que je lui avais dit, je déglutissais avec difficulté sous le regard singulier de ma sœur.

« Oh ! » Fut tout se que j'avais trouvé à dire à ses révélations.

« Tu sais elle… Elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire mais. » Elle se stoppa et trifouilla ses doigts en évitant mon regard tout en se mordant la lèvre.

« Crache le morceau Alice. Sois tu en as dit trop ou pas assez alors termine ton aveux ».

« Les Cullen se sont organisés pour que rien d'autre arrive. Bella s'est désigné pour rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible. Jasper à mit deux heure à la convaincre d'aller manger, mais elle refusait à chaque fois. C'était vraiment touchant ! Elle tient vraiment à toi frérot. »

« Elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi.»

« Tu n'as jamais eu de relation amoureuse Edward, crois moi, Bella te montre à sa façon que tu compte pour elle. » Elle afficha un sourire malicieux en me fixant ardemment. « Mais la vrai question est : toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »

« Alice… »

« Répond ! Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ? »

« Je…oui. »

Elle se mit à sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.

« Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre et certaine ! Vous êtes tellement beau tout les deux, je suis certaine que vous ferez un merveilleux couple !»

« Alice, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ? » La calmai-je en écarquillant des yeux sous l'excitation effrayant de ma sœur.

« Pas du tout ! Il faut juste donner un coup de pouce aux choses. » Assura t-elle en souriant de toute ses dents. Ma sœur qui voulait se mêler de ma vie priver m'assurait définitivement des problèmes.

« Alice je ne pense pas que Bella pense la même chose que toi. Si elle s'intéresse à moi c'est juste parce que sa famille lui a demandé… »

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas forcé à veiller à ton chevet. » Répliqua ma sœur en souriant victorieuse de sa répartie. J'ouvris puis referma ma bouche avant de baisser les yeux pour triturer mes doigts.

« Alors on va commencer par ta garde robe et ta façon de l'aborder. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Tu mérite d'être heureux et je suis sûre que Bella n'est pas aussi indifférente à ton charme qu'elle veut laisser le croire. »

« Comment peux-tu me l'assurer ? » La questionnai-je septique.

« Tout simplement parce que je le sens et les signes ne trompe pas. De plus tu n'as pas le choix mon grand ! Alors maintenant tu vas te prendre une douche et je vais m'occuper de toi ! » Fit-elle en sautant d'un bon tout en tapotant mon bras.

* * *

J'avais enfin pu rentrer à la maison… Enfin chez les Cullen. Carlisle c'était occuper du point de vue médicale de moi et les autres me couvait comme si j'étais un grand héro de la guerre. Seule Bella m'évitait enfin, le terme fuir était plus approprié. Comment lui en vouloir après la façon dont nous nous sommes parlé la dernière fois. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il avait arrêté Bella avant qu'elle aille voir Jacob mais je savais que se n'était que temporaire. Bella n'était pas du genre à reculer devant ce genre d'obstacle.

Quant à moi, je n'étais pas à l'aise en sa présence, du moins lorsqu'elle daignait paraître. Ce qui était rare et m'arrangeait afin de mettre le plan de ma sœur à exécution : ''Séduire Bella à tout prix ''. La semaine c'était dérouler 'normalement'. J'étais revenu au lycée et pas mal de monde venaient me dire qu'ils me soutenaient. Au début j'étais toucher, puis, sa m'était devenue… pesant surtout avec Lauren qui me suivait partout comme un petit chien. Toute cette attention semblait agacée Jacob qui me fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais je ne vivais plus. C'était beaucoup trop dur de me dire qu'à chaque moment que Dieu fait, je puisse me refaire attraper par ce connard.

Alice m'avait emmené dans les magasins avec Rosalie et Emmett m'avait bien entendue charrier. Selon lui si je continuais ses séances en magasins j'avais de grande chance de tourné ma cuti. Bien que je n'aime pas faire du shopping, je devais avouer que le résultat était surprenant. Nous étions passés du simple haut, aux sous vêtements que Rosalie jugeait comme étant plaisant. Cette conversation me gênait plus que de raison et me dire que Bella était ma principale motivation dans cette transformation me foutait la pression. Selon les filles, je devais la séduire sans que ce soit visible. Etrange ? C'est se que je me dis depuis le début ! Je devais la rendre accro.

Autant me pendre maintenant !

Le début de l'attaque devait commencer à la villa. Elle était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon, face à Jasper, tout deux en position du penseur, concentrer sur la partie d'échec qu'il exécutait. Je souriais malgré moi, caché dans l'angle de la porte pour pouvoir l'observer à ma guise. Elle était si belle avec cette ride sur son front en signe d'un combat mentale. Elle creusa ses joues avant de tendre son bras pour pouvoir attraper la tour blanche qui contre l'attaque de la reine noir de Jasper qui menaçait le roi de Bella. Jasper maugréa de la perte de sa reine en promettant à sa sœur qu'il gagnerait malgré tout. J'étais tellement imprégner dans ma contemplation de mon ange que je n'avais pas vue Rosalie et Alice s'approcher de moi.

« Prêt Edward ? »

« J'y suis bien obliger ! »

« Aller courage frérot ! On est avec toi… mentalement ! »

« Que d'encouragement ! » Sifflai-je en croisant les bras avant de prendre une grande aspiration.

Rosalie déposa ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit faire volte-face pour me pousser dans le salon. Timidement, je m'avançai vers les deux enfants Cullen qui semblaient concentrer plus que de raison sur la partie. Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil puis fit tomber son roi à l'aide du bout de son doigt en soupirant faussement blasé.

« J'en ai marre, tu as gagné ! »

« Jasper tu sais que je n'aime pas gagner par abandon, c'est trop… ennuyeux ! »

Bella s'enfonça boudeuse dans le dossier de son fauteuil en souriant. En bon acteur, Jasper fit semblant de partir en mauvais perdant avant de me faire un clin d'œil entendu. Alice l'avait mit au courant et se dernier avait tout de suite accepté. Jasper, déposa une main sur mon épaule en souriant à sa sœur.

« Tiens Bella, si tu changeais d'adversaire et que tu te confrontais à Edward. »

Je fixai Bella en examinant minutieusement les traits de son visage qui ne se crispa pas à ma grande surprise. En revanche sa voix était neutre et laissait paraitre sa froideur.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi non ? » Sollicita Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que je vais le mettre en échec et mates en deux coups. » Attesta t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui vais te mettre ta pater. Jasper sans te vexer tu avais de sacrer trou dans ta défense. » Soutenais-je alors que Rosalie, leva les pouces devant ma monter d'adrénaline. Je déglutissais avec difficulté lorsque Bella me foudroya du regard.

« Ha ha, je voudrais bien voir ça. » Me défia Bella en agrippant les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Tu veux parier ? »

En quelques fouler, je m'installai à la place de Jasper. Alors que Bella me fixa éberluer de mon changement d'attitude alors que je fis un clin d'œil à ma sœur qui me mima un 'courage' muet avant de disparaitre. Cette dernière fut suivit de Jasper et Rosalie qui agrippèrent Emmett au passage pour qu'il ne fasse rien capoter. Il ne restait que Bella et moi à présent. Nous étions face à face et je dois bien avouer que notre proximité me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Très bien Edward. Que veux-tu parier ? » Sa voix était sensuelle et troublante. Elle devait pertinemment le savoir vue sont sourire narquois qui naquit.

« Si tu gagne, je m'excuserai de t'avoir mal parlé la dernière fois et ferais se que tu veux pendant une semaine. Mais si je gagne, je veux… Un-rendez-vous-en-tête-à-tête-avec-toi. » Débitai-je à toute vitesse. Je craignais de devoir me répéter mais Bella sembla avoir compris et fronça les sourcils avant de laisser fleurir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres vermillon.

« Parfait, sa me va… Alors commençons cette partie et qu'on en finisse. »

La partie avait duré plus d'une heure, mais cette fois je la suivais avec importance. Si je voulais Isabella, je devais gagner cette partie. Penchée en avant, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le décolleter de Bella, sa poitrine que je pouvais déjà voir comme étant généreuse m'hypnotisait. Elle leva les yeux du plateau de jeu pour m'observer par-dessous ses cils épais. Un sourire aguicheur naquit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres alors que je me sentis soudain à l'étroit dans mon jean. Quel bonheur ! J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

« A quoi penses-tu Edward ? » Murmura t-elle en se penchant davantage de moi.

« Je… au jeu ! »

Elle décroisa et croisa ses jambes avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller.

« Seulement à ça ? »

« Euh… je… oui et toi ? » Eludai-je en là voyant joué à son tour.

« Eh bien, à une musique qui me hante depuis un bout temps. »

« Ah oui laquelle ? » Demandai-je en renvoyant mon attention sur le plateau de jeu en tentant de rester indifférent à son souffle. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, ma voix chancelante me trahissait. Elle se pencha davantage vers moi en souriant avant de se mordre la lèvre et de fixer les miennes.

« Je ne sais pas si tu connais ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à la chantonner. » Lui proposais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Étienne, Étienne_

_Oh ! Tiens-le bien_

_Baisers salés salis_

_Tombés le long du lit de l'inédit_

_Il aime à la folie_

_Au ralenti je soulève les interdits_

_Oh ! » _

Elle gémissait légèrement en me fixant se qui me rendis encore plus dur. Elle voulait quoi ? Me rendre dingue ? Pourquoi devais-je être autant attiré par cette femme ? A cet instant, elle était si sensuelle et désirable que si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais immédiatement dessus. Je la vis sourire en remarquant l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

_« Étienne, Étienne_

_Oh ! Tiens-le bien_

_Affolé affolant_

_Il glisse comme un gant_

_Pas de limite au goût de l'after beat_

_Reste allongé je vais te rallumer_ »

Je me mis une gifle mentale en me rendant compte que j'étais obnubilé par ses paroles, suspendu à ses lèvres. Mes yeux remontèrent vers yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur mutine qui fit cogner mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique. Sans que je puisse réagir, elle se recula avec un air satisfait. Elle me répondit devant mon regard interrogateur :

« Echec et Mates. »

* * *

**Voila ! J'attends vos réactions ! ^^ Oui c'est la que le rating entre en action ! XD pour le sortir de sa cachette, cliquer que la petite bulle orange qui hurle votre prénom : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à vous toute !

Je reviens sur cette fiction avec un nouveau chapitre,

que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire,

je dois bien l'avouer. Mais j'espère me faire pardonner par mon immense

que dis-je gargantuesque absence avec ce chapitre.

Donc sans plus attendre, voici la suite de

La fiction

Encore merci aux personnes qui prennent la peine la peine

Laisser une trace de leur passage !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Flotter**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella :**

Il faisait incroyablement chaud ce soir là, du moins pour les humains. Malgré que je fusse épuisé après une longue semaine de travail à surveiller Edward contre son gré, je n'arrivais pas à trouver un passe temps. Contrairement à mon habitude, je m'étais allonger nue et mon corps cherchait désespérément la douceur dans les draps du lit.

Pourtant Esmée ne m'avait-elle pas dit, lorsque je les avais vues, que le satin était idéal pour dormir ? Frais, doux et si sensuel m'avait-elle promis, surtout avec cette couleur rouge vermillon ! Moi qui suis célibataire pour le moment et qui n'a aucun PCF on repassera pour la sensualité !

Enfin, j'étais là à tourner d'un côté et de l'autre, impatiente de voir le jour se lever pour cesser cette ignoble comédie de la parfaite petite humaine. Peine perdue, le temps semblait s'écouler à la vitesse d'une tortue de mer marchant sur la plage ! C'est à ce moment que j'avais enfin pensée aller faire saucette dans la piscine creusée qu'Esmée avait décidé d'installer pour notre entrainement lorsque la chasse n'était pas encore possible. Je n'y allais pratiquement jamais. Seule Alice et Edward avait profité de se luxe pour se détendre des journées harassante du lycée et je devais bien avouer que le spectacle en était à damner un saint.

Il faisait nuit noire et seul un mince quartier de lune éclairait la piscine. J'appréciai l'effet que la nuit pouvais avoir sur l'eau. La nuit ma vision était décuplée par la concentration dont je faisais preuve pour voir. Il n'y avait personne et je ne voulais pas cacher la nudité alors que j'étais seule. Cependant à quoi bon enfiler un maillot ?

De plus, les autres n'étaient pas restés dans la villa. Emmett ainsi que Rosalie étaient parties pour une nuit en tête à tête c'est-à-dire : du sexe. Dieu merci ils n'avaient pas prévue de rester sinon j'aurais du supporter de les entendre baiser comme des lapins. Jasper, Alice et sa mère étaient partie accompagner Esmée et Carlisle au gala de charité de l'hôpital qui finissait à deux heures du mat'. Edward, lui devait surement se reposer après se que lui avait fait subir Black. A l'hôpital, lorsqu'il avait confirmé mon idée, j'aurais voulu aller arracher la tête et démembrer ce clébard. La rage à cet instant avait envahit chaque pores de ma peau. La caresse de l'eau sur mon épiderme serait un délice de plus et une détente.

C'est donc en costume d'Ève que je plongeai dans l'eau fraîche et translucide. Mon corps ne réagissait pas à la différence de température avec l'air ambiant. En revanche, la pointe de mes seins s'était durcie automatiquement à se contacte. Je lâchai un gémissement de bonheur. Flottant sur le dos, je pouvais voir mes seins sortir de l'eau et mes mamelons qui pointaient vers le ciel. Je pense bien que cette image m'a excité moi-même. Cela faisait des mois que je réfrénais mes envies sexuelles. Avec deux couples, et un qui se formait, la frustration était de plus en plus importante.

Je pataugeai de longues minutes, en cherchant bien se que pourrait faire Edward pendant une semaine pour moi. Glissant parfois sous l'eau, le mouvement de mes jambes provoquaient un délicieux courant qui venait se frotter entre mes cuisses me donnant l'impression d'être libre et ''vivante''. Je ressentais ses caresses sur ma peau marbré, se faire de manière si douce et si osée que la frustration m'oppressa de nouveau. Après quelques brassées laborieuses, je me laissais émaner sur l'eau et subtilement glissé ma main le long de mon ventre, de mon nombril, puis finalement sur les lèvres de mon entrejambe. Je le faisais très rarement, mais la tentation était bien trop forte. Me donner du plaisir était le maigre prix de consolation dont j'avais le droit pour me racheter aux yeux du très haut.

Je laissai donc mes doigts s'aventurer tout près de mon petit bouton de plaisir, mouillé de l'eau, de la moiteur de ma chatte très excitée. Je commençai à le frotter doucement, tout en m'accrochant au rebord de la piscine pour ne pas glisser dans l'eau. Le plaisir montait lentement, mais sûrement. Je laissais défiler dans ma tête des images d'un érotisme puissant. Je voyais les images de l'homme qui sodomisait la femme accroupie devant lui. J'entendais encore leurs cris de jouissance, elle plus aigus, lui plus rauques, véritable grognement de plaisir. Les fesses de la femme claquaient sur la peau de l'homme. Voilà une expérience que j'avais déjà tentée.

Mais rapidement, l'homme fut remplacé par mon fragile petit humain qui me caressait par ses doigts long et fin. Mon dieu ! Cette vision attisait plus que de raison le feu qui c'était former dans mon bas ventre. Il était si doux et sauvage à la fois, prévenant et troublant. Ses coups de reins étaient habilles et puissants se qui m'arrachait des hurlements de plaisir. Ses mains serraient posés sur mes hanches pour me maintenir à sa porter.

C'est donc sur ces images totalement indécentes que j'ai joui de nouveau, l'eau se frottant effrontément contre ma poitrine, contre ma chatte, effaçant toute trace de mon plaisir. Je me laissais flotter encore quelques instants, j'étais tellement bien, calme. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu son raclement de gorge qui était rauque...

Je sursautai par la surprise, me tendant immédiatement ! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Je m'étais enfoncée plus profondément dans l'eau et je laissai mes yeux s'habituer assez à la noirceur pour tenter de voir d'où était parvenu le son. Et je l'ai vu! Il était là, debout, à mi-chemin entre mon terrain et le sien. C'était _mon Edward_. Mon Edward ? Ca y est c'était sur à présent, je perdais la tête !

Il était absolument craquant avec ses cheveux désordonné et ses légères blessures qui persistaient sur sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Instinctivement, je passai ma langue sur la lèvre inférieure en repensant à mes visions hautement érotique. Je décidai de briser le silence avec une voix rauque et envieuse.

« Sa te plait se que tu as sous les yeux ? »

Il était immobile, pieds nu, en short et torse nu. Je me demandais s'il m'avait vu me masturber. C'est drôle, je n'en éprouvais pas de gêne ni de dégoût qu'il est pu me voir. Son sourire... Carrément ravageur! J'imaginais ses fesses rondes et fermes, ses cuisses musclées et dures sous mes doigts, ses biceps roulant sous sa peau et ses bras forts et puissants m'étreignant pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour.

J'imaginais sa langue douce et experte sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou, sur mon clitoris. J'imaginais son membre dur et profondément enfoui en moi ! Je me voyais empalée par lui, c'est sa queue que je voyais pénétrer entre mes fesses. C'est moi que j'entendais crier de plaisir... Soudain, je me figeai en comprenant se que je pouvais lui demander…

« J'ai trouvé se que tu allais faire pour moi pendant une semaine. »

« Et puis-je savoir quoi ? »

« Viens. » Soufflai-je en l'intimant de me rejoindre.

Il s'approchait, hésitant, de la piscine, se tenant à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais. Sous le clair de lune, j'étais certaine de voir briller ses yeux et j'ai eu droit à son fameux sourire en coin qui réanima mon foutu cœur. Saleté d'organe. J'avais tenté de le faire fonctionner sous tout les moyens possible mais c'est lui qui y parvenu apparemment. Il ne parlait pas, il ne faisait que me regarder et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soutenir son regard. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il était prodigieusement excitant. L'un comme l'autre nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de chacun.

Lentement, il commença à esquiver la piscine et à rejoindre l'échelle. Je me laissai voguer de l'autre côté, pas tant pour m'éloigner de lui que pour me calmer et reprendre contenance en pesant le pour et le contre. Pouvais-je décemment me servir de ses atouts ? Assurément oui ! J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi pour me soulager complètement.

De là où j'étais, j'ai pu le voir, incertain, faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes pour le laisser tomber par terre à ses pieds et se retrouver aussi nu que moi. Si je savais ce qu'est un arrêt cardiaque, je jurerais en avoir subi un à cet instant. À contrejour de la faible lumière de la lune, son profil se dessinait très clairement. Un corps à tomber par terre! Un corps dont j'eus envie, immédiatement, d'abuser.

Il était magnifique! Il plongea dans l'eau et me rejoignais en quelques brasées seulement. Mes jambes tremblaient malgré moi, mes mains ne savaient plus si elles devaient s'accrocher quelque part ou protéger ma nudité. Ma chatte, si ce n'avait été de l'eau, aurait été totalement inondée de moiteur tant j'étais excitée. Mon clitoris palpitait aussi fort que mon cœur. J'avais follement envie de recréer le film que je m'étais fait il y a quelques instants !

« Pense tu savoir se que je veux te faire ? » Le questionnai-je en m'approchant de son lobe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'emprisonner entre mes dents pour le sucer avec force.

« Je pense… je…»

« Hum… Que dirais de devenir mon PCF pour la semaine ? »

« Un quoi ? » S'écria t-il en reculant. Dieu merci nous étions seuls.

« Un plan cul fixe » Articulai-je sensuellement avant de me mordre la lèvre intérieure. « On se ferait du bien mutuellement pendant une semaine. Quand l'autre en a envie. Mais pendant cette semaine, aucun de nous deux va voir ailleurs, alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sans préambule, il m'attira vers lui et prit possession de ma bouche. Il avait un léger goût de miel et de sucre. Son baiser était délicieux et me faisait chavirer. Sa langue fouillait ma bouche sensuellement, nos lèvres se mordaient et se dégustaient. Je me retirai légèrement de son étreinte avant de sourire.

« Je prends sa comme un oui. »

C'était le baiser le plus incroyable qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné en deux-cents ans. Parfois dur et violent, puis tout d'un coup doux et sensuel. Sa bouche cherchait la mienne, la trouvait et la gardait. Puis ce fut au tour de mon cou. Sa bouche déposait mille et un baisers à la base de mes cheveux, dans le creux de mon cou, là où une veine palpitait de désir, puis sur mon épaule.

Une main agrippait ma chevelure alors que l'autre pétrissait un de mes seins, nu et froid, au mamelon pointé et invitant. Sa langue suivit le tracé de ses doigts et happa un téton fébrile de sa bouche, en mordilla la pointe, la lécha langoureusement. Sa main descendit sous l'eau et chemina jusqu'à mon ventre, s'arrêtant juste assez haut pour susciter de la frustration en moi.

« Vas-y, touche-moi plus bas, caresse-moi » Murmurai-je en ondulant du bassin. « Tu ne vois donc pas que j'en meurs d'envie ? »

« Je… je n'attendais que ton approbation. »

Sa main glissa enfin entre mes jambes et trouva rapidement le point culminant de mon excitation. Il caressa mon clitoris, exerça une légère pression, décuplant mon plaisir, puis il enfouit un doigt dans ma chatte. Il poursuivit son petit manège de longues minutes. Je haletais, je gémissais.

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Continu Edward, tu as des doigts à faire damner un saint ! C'est si bon de te sentir ainsi ! »

Deux doigts étaient maintenant enfoncés dans ma chatte alors que son pouce titillait mon bouton de plaisir. Son autre main caressait une de mes fesses. Je me tortillais, me déhanchais, je retenais mon plaisir tant je tenais à prolonger ce moment. Sa langue avait repris le chemin de ma bouche et c'est dans un baiser torride que j'ai laissé exploser ma jouissance. Orgasme puissant, cris étourdissants. Il me laissa reprendre mes esprits tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains agrippaient toujours ses épaules. Mes ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, je m'accrochais à lui tant je voulais qu'il reste et que se continue cette séance de corps à corps érotique. Ce dont il avait aussi envie, apparemment...

Je lui pris la main et l'attira vers l'échelle de la piscine. Je le fis monté devant moi et arrivé en haut des marches, il s'est retourné et s'est assis, laissant ses pieds et ses mollets tremper dans l'eau, mais son sexe incroyablement bandé s'exhiber devant mes yeux. Une invitation à la fellation qui ne se refusait pas ! Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre! Ma bouche s'est donc emparée de son membre dur.

« Bella, je… » Paniqua t-il en saisissant mes épaules.

« Chut, laisse moi te faire du bien. Comme tu m'en as fais. »

« J'ai jamais… »

« Laisse-toi aller. Tu es parfait. »

Ma langue le découvrait pour la première fois et en était déjà accroc! Un léger goût de chlore se mêlait à ma salive. Ma bouche l'engloutissait, le dégustait, le léchait. Je m'amusais avec son gland, ma langue l'agaçait. Elle tournait autour, puis s'attardait tout le long de la queue dressée, découvrant avec délectation chaque parcelle de peau. Ma bouche le découvrait et le dévorait ! Je pris ses testicules dans ma bouche et les suçai avec sensualité. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cuisses pendant que je lui offrais une pipe dont il se souviendrait longtemps, de plus c'était sa première.

Montant une marche, je me suis pencha au-dessus de lui et je l'embrassai. Je baissai le torse de manière à ce que ma poitrine vienne se frotter contre son membre que je glissai entre mes seins. De mes mains, je les serrais l'un contre l'autre, emprisonnant ainsi sa queue entre eux. J'allais et venais, la laissant se frotter contre moi. Il gémissait et je sentais sa queue durcir incroyablement contre moi.

Après quelques instants, je la reprise dans ma bouche et c'est là qu'il explosa et que son sperme a complètement aspergé ma langue. J'avalai le liquide chaud et j'ai léché mes lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de lui faire partager ce goût sublime!

Il m'aida à monter les marches. Complètement nue devant lui, il m'a examiné de longues secondes. Son regard appréciateur m'a encore plus allumé. Il semblait aimer ma chatte épilée, mes longues jambes galbées, mes seins ronds et fiers.

Mes longs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau qui ruisselait sur ma peau, glissait sur mon visage, ma bouche, mes seins... Il m'a fait prendre sa place et m'a écarté les jambes de façon à ce qu'elles soient à l'extérieur de l'échelle. Ainsi écartelée, j'étais à sa totale merci. C'est alors qu'il m'a offert le plus incroyable cunnilingus de mon existence. Sa langue semblait déjà tout connaître de mon intimité car elle faisait exactement ce qui me faisait le plus d'effet. Elle me léchait, m'embrassait, titillait mon clitoris du bout de la langue, le suçait. Ainsi positionnée, je me sentais prisonnière, mais je n'avais pas peur. Il me procurait des sensations divines ! Je voulais retenir mon plaisir encore une fois, le faire durer, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à éclater. Sa langue enfouie entre les lèvres chaudes de mon intimité, mes propres gémissements à mes oreilles...

Du plaisir pur et extasiant. Je n'avais maintenant qu'une envie et c'était de sentir sa queue en moi et de le voir bouger au-dessus de moi. J'allais me relever, mais il retint mes jambes et remonta un peu dans l'échelle de façon à venir positionner son membre à la hauteur de mon sexe. Mon cœur aurait encore pu battre, il aurait débattu d'excitation, je m'attendais à tout moment à être pénétrée, mais il se contenta plutôt de venir appuyer son gland contre ma chatte et le frotter de haut en bas. Il a pris sa queue entre ses mains et a dirigé son gland contre mon clitoris encore frémissant de mon orgasme et plongé son regard dans le mien, lisant sur mon visage tout mon plaisir, mon désir, mon vœu non formulée qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

C'est là qu'il se recula et qu'il m'a aida à me relever. Je l'entraînai dans la maison où l'on se sécha rapidement avant de se diriger vers ma chambre et mes fameux draps de satin. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai combien ils étaient en effet très sensuels. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos sur le bord du lit, les bras au-dessus de ma tête, les jambes légèrement écartées, les pieds touchant presque le sol, complètement offerte. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, son sexe se cognant sur le mien. Il passa les mains sous mes genoux et m'attira brusquement à lui, mes fesses presque suspendues dans le vide.

Et il me pénétra d'un coup sec. Je criai de surprise, mais aussi de plaisir. Comme il était bon de sentir son membre au fond de moi ! J'accrochai mes jambes à lui et j'entamai une danse du bassin pour mieux accompagner ses mouvements. Je sentais sa queue enfouie dans ma féminité, je la sentais si dure ! Je glissai ma main entre nous et j'enroulai mes doigts autour de la base de son membre mouillé de nos fluides sexuels. J'aimais le sentir sous mes doigts et en moi. Je gémissais de plaisir ! Il empoignait mes seins, les massait presque sauvagement ! Il pinçait mes seins, se penchait pour les prendre dans sa bouche, les mordiller.

Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses bras et sentir ses muscles bandés sous sa peau m'exaltait. Il continua son petit jeu encore un peu puis se retira soudainement. Je le regardai étonnée de sa réaction. Regrettait-il ? Ça non ! En 200 ans aucun de mes partenaires sexuels ne c'était plein de mes prouesses charnelles. Bien au contraire. J'accrochai mon regard au siens et tentai de déceler la lueur qui brillait dans le ses pupilles.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » Lui demandai-je en caressant sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser s'en arrêter là. Je le voulais encore et encore, jusqu'à en crever. Il était un petit humain tout à fait divin. Il était mon nouveau joué dont je voulais profiter un maximum. Edward était si désirable que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je savais que c'était terriblement égoïste et dégueulasse mais c'était plus fort que moi et j'en ressentais aucune culpabilité.

« Je… je veux essayer quelque chose. » Avoua t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa timidité et son hésitation me fit monter le venin dans la gorge. Je fermis les yeux en tentent de stopper le monstre qui débuta son apparition. Pourtant c'était lui qui avait envie de se servir d'Edward. Je soupirai de frustration en tentant de trouver rapidement une solution. Edward sembla remarque mon trouble et me fixa intensément. Il embrassa mon front avec affection et caressa mes cheveux dans un mouvement tendre. Je me figeai en le dévisageant durement. Pourquoi venais-je d'apprécier sa tendresse ?

« Que se passe t-il Bella ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » Me questionna t-il soucieux.

« Non, je pensais juste à toi. Que veux tu que je te fasse à présent ? »

« Je… euh… »

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en laissant ses joues se réchauffés rapidement se qui le rendait encore plus excitant. J'entendais son sang chanter pour moi, son cœur palpité et ses tempes claquer. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux de manière rassurante en souriant. Il fallait que je mette à l'aise pour pouvoir en profiter un maximum par la suite.

« Dis-moi. Je ne veux que te faire du bien. Alors n'est pas peur.» Il releva le regard vers moi en souriant timidement avant de caresser ma clavicule.

« Retourne-toi. »

Je le regardai surprise de sa demande. Je ne savais trop si j'avais envie de lui être si soumise si rapidement, mais comme je savais que l'occasion d'une baise avec lui ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, je décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et d'en profiter. Je me mis donc à genoux de façon à lui offrir mon fessier en cadeau. Il émit un grognement appréciateur et passa la main sur ma chatte, puis mon anus. Je me tortillais de plaisir, impatiente de savoir où il avait l'intention de mettre sa queue. Mais c'est plutôt sa langue que j'ai senti sur ma chatte. Oh mon Dieu ! Il me poussa doucement de façon à me faire coucher sur le lit et il a grimpa au-dessus de moi. Puis enfin je senti son manche fouiner entre mes jambes et finalement s'enfoncer de nouveau en moi. Mon intimité était complètement inondée, j'étais follement excitée, j'entendais le bruit de son membre qui entrait et sortait de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir.

Mes seins étaient écrasés sous moi, mes reins courbés, mes fesses légèrement relevées, mes mains s'accrochaient à la tête du lit. Pratiquement agenouillé au-dessus de moi, il écartait mes fesses pour mieux voir sa queue entrer et sortir de moi. Il me pénétrait, se retirait légèrement, me pénétrait de nouveau, insérant son membre dans ma fente, le glissant contre mes lèvres qui l'enserraient. Puis il se retira complètement et me fit remettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Les mains appuyées contre le matelas, mes cheveux retombant en cascades sur mon visage, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées.

Il agrippa mes hanches et me pénétra de nouveau, me martela de son dard. J'en voulais toujours plus, toujours plus fort. De son pouce, il a commencé à agacer mon anus et je compris immédiatement qu'il prévoyait visiter mon petit coin secret. Je n'en demandais pas moins, même si cela m'effrayait un peu. De son doigt humidifié de salive, il forçait tranquillement la porte jusqu'alors maintenue close et après une longue préparation, il se retira de moi pour appuyer son gland entre mes fesses. Pour lui démontrer mon accord et mon désir d'être prise de cette façon, j'ai reculé mon petit cul pour mieux l'approcher de lui et il dû comprendre mes intentions puisqu'il a commencé à enfoncer sa queue en moi. La douleur fut vive, mais très peu de temps après, j'en ai retiré un tel plaisir que plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Je sentais son membre au fond de moi et j'aurais voulu qu'il aille encore plus loin. Je réalisais maintenant à quel point il était bon de se faire enculer ! C'était incroyablement bestial, primitif. Ceci m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'avais jamais fais ceci avec un humain. Jamais dans cette façon. Ainsi positionnée, à quatre pattes, sa queue me sodomisant, je nous sentais comme deux bêtes qui assouvissent leurs plus bas instincts. Nos râles et nos cris se mêlaient, je me sentais enfin comme avant.

Je sentais sa queue en mouvement dans mon cul, ses doigts enfoncés dans ma peau, mes fesses qui cognaient contre lui dans un claquement, mes seins qui bougeaient sous moi, mon plaisir qui montait dangereusement en moi. J'aurais voulu faire durer ce plaisir, mais je sentais l'orgasme qui venait, j'allais jouir. Ma main avait glissé sous moi, rejointe plus tard par celle de mon amant.

Positionnée par-dessus la mienne, il me montrait le mouvement qu'il aurait lui-même fait. Je laissais un doigt aller en moi, puis en ressortir mouillé pour aller se frotter contre mon clitoris. Et je recommençais le même manège. J'étais étourdie de plaisir ! Alors il se mit à bouger plus vite en moi, augmentant le rythme de notre danse sexuelle, je sentais sa queue incroyablement dure contre mon petit anneau de chair, et lorsque sa bouche émit un véritable cri de guerrier, je ne pus que jouir moi aussi, alors que son sperme se répandait en moi.

On s'écroula tous les deux sur le lit, essoufflés et en sueur. Quelle soirée ! Quelle baise ! Je donnerais tout pour réitérer l'expérience. On reprenait notre souffle, il avait pris ma main dans la sienne et la retenait prisonnière contre son torse. Entendre son cœur battre à cette allure me rendait étrangement fière. Je serrais encore mes cuisses tremblantes, je sentais ma peau mouillée. Près de lui ainsi, je pouvais sentir son parfum musqué et masculin, mêlé à l'odeur délicieuse de nos corps empreints de sexe. Je me retrouvais maintenant avec la peau encore plus brûlante. Je sentis Edward remuer contre moi en frictionnant son sexe contre ma cuisse se qui le fis gémir de bien être alors que je lui caressais le torse. Je ne connaissais pas avec cette emprunte de tendresse après avoir couché. Comme brûler par ce contacte je retirai ma main à contre cœur de sa peau, pour me lever et aller chercher une clope que j'allumai.

Je tirai une bouffer en me tournant vers mon amant qui me fixa avec envie. Son désir était toujours présent se qui me fit sourire. A cet instant, il n'était plus l'Edward timide que sa famille connaissait mais bien un homme avide de désire et de sexe. Lorsque je me rapprochai du lit, il m'agrippa par la taille pour me caller contre lui. A ma plus grande surprise, je me laissai faire en me figeant malgré tout.

« Bella… je… c'étais… waouh ! » Murmura t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cru de mon cou, se qui m'arracha un frisson de bien être. Il parsema ma gorge de baisé en soupirant d'aise.

« Hum… C'est vrai tu étais vraiment bien pour ta première fois. »

Soudain, le remord s'empara de moi. Je lui avais volé sa première fois en lui gâchant par ma fausse identité.

* * *

**Alors fleur ou tomate ?**

**J'attends vos avis ! Comme toujours ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! **

**Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour**

**Vos magnifiques reviews. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer**

**Que nous avons un garçon qui suis la fiction, eh oui ! C'est **

**Cool. Beaucoup on apprécier le lemon, le 1****er**** de la fiction**

**J'espère ne pas faire moins bien pour les prochains parce**

**Que vous me foutez une sacrer pression XD.**

**Voila la suite sans plus de cérémonie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Premier jour.**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward :**

Mon dieu cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute. Pourtant en y repensant, je n'avais pas put m'empêcher de rougir en me revoyant faire l'amour à Bella. Comment était-ce arriver ? Moi qui n'avais jamais osé regarder un porno ou une revue X, je m'étais retrouver entrain de me faire chevaucher par Bella. Et qu'elle chevaucher ! Elle m'avait envoyé au paradis par ses cris de jouissance.

Elle avait été parfaite. Douce et sauvage à la fois. Attentionner à mes désirs et attrayante. La seule ombre noir au tableau, fut qu'à mon réveille, elle n'était pas là. Je n'étais éveiller entourer que par des draps frais qui épousaient mon corps nu. La sensation de ses derniers cette nuit fut des plus exquises. J'aurais tant aimé sentir son corps se presser contre le mien pour combler se vide qu'elle avait laissé remplacer au lieu de sa présence.

J'aurai pu embrasser sa chevelure et l'inhaler de toutes mes forces, pour pouvoir ensuite graver ses instants dans mon esprit. Bella… Dans mes bras... Nous deux… Rien que nous deux… Avec cette… connection étrange… Si douce et délectable. Mais nous ne nous étions rien promis à part un plaisir charnel quand l'autre le voudrais… Pendant une semaine. Nous n'étions que lundi matin et je sentais que le temps glisserais sur nous bien trop rapidement.

Je caressais distraitement l'endroit où jadis le corps de mon amante avait siégé. J'approchai mon visage de son oreiller pour y prolonger à corps perdu. Je le plaquai contre ma peau. _Son odeur_… Elle était présente.

Si douce et fraîche que j'en avais le tournis. Un sourire béat s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que mes bras retombèrent sur le matelas. J'observais le plafond en ne semblant plus pouvoir retrouver pied. Je me noyais dans le merveilleux souvenir qu'elle me laissait. Mais à présent qu'allait-il advenir de nous, de notre _relation_ ? Allait-elle se rétracter ? Ou tout simplement m'envoyer balader.

Bella était un être si imprévisible qu'il m'était impossible de la cerner. Tant de chose en elle restait mytérieux que je ne rêvais que de la découvrir de plus en plus. Que me cachait-elle avec tant de vigeur ? Sa peau, ses yeux, sa froideur, sa résistance à l'endurance et se type… Etait-ce lier ? Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches…

Alors que je descendais les escaliers de la villa, je découvris les Cullen rassembler dans la cuisine. Gêner de débarquer ainsi, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes dans l'escalier. Nous avaient-ils entendus ?

Oh non ! Et si Alice… ou ma mère… Ou ses parents… Non ! Tout mais pas sa ! Emmett me descendrait en flèche et je pourrais plus quitter la chambre… Ce fut la voix froide et méconnaissable de Rosalie qui sortie de ma torpeur. Sa voix provenait de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire sa ? Imagine un peu se qui se serait passé si les choses n'avaient pas prit cette tournure ? »

J'entendis un soupire suivre la réplique de Rosalie alors que la voix de Jasper s'imposa.

« Elle n'a pas tord Bella… »

« Putain, je suis prudente ! Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça sur un coup de tête ! Et puis c'est mon cul, j'en fais se que je veux ! Je ne pouvais plus me retenir… »

A sa réplique, je me tendis en me sentant rougir plus que la normal. Il savait se qu'il c'était passer avec Bella cette nuit et il ne semblait pas apprécier, mais elle si. Pourtant j'avais eu leurs soutient pour la séduire… Peut-être pas à ce point, il faut dire que la nuit dernière nous étions passez d'un extrême à l'autre… Moi qui étais du genre à peser le pour et le contre, j'avais rapidement changé en la voyant nue dans cette piscine. Qu'aurais-je dus faire ? La regarder m'appeler sans rien faire alors que je ne voulais qu'elle, la posséder jusqu'à la fin ?

« Non tu as été irresponsable Bella ! »

La voix de Rosalie me fit frémir. Elle fut ferme et froide. Je n'imaginais pas l'état dans lequel devait être Bella… Elle n'était pas responsable. Elle n'avait fait que me rendre heureux par l'intermédiaire de se paris. Mon père m'avait appris une chose pendant son vivant qui était d'assumer ses actes, et c'est bien se que je comptais faire. Lentement mais sûrement, je descendis les marches pour interrompre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour. »

Comme chaque matin, Esmée m'accueillie par une accolade chaleureuse malgré la froideur de sa peau. Un sourire fleuris sur ses lèvres alors que les autres Cullen m'observaient étrangement.

« Bonjour Edward ! Tu as bien dormis ? »

J'ancrai mon regard dans celui de Bella qui se faisait mutin en acquiesçant. Elle avait un sourire qui me rendait anormalement bien et fier. Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la cuisine en marmonnant un _'à plus'_ sous les soupires déconcerter de Rosalie.

Je ne sus que faire à part prendre mon déjeuner sous le regard amuser d'Emmett qui me fit des sous entendues, qui me mirent mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois. Il jubilait devant l'effet de ses blagues jusqu'à se que Rosalie lui tape le sommet du crâne sous le regard exaspérer de Jasper.

La matiner se déroula comme à chaquer fois, math, littérature, suivit de la pause du midi. Je n'avais pas vue Bella depuis le matin, enfin elle semblait m'éviter... Elle m'avait obserder pendant les cours. Son visage, ses formes, ses caresses, ses gémissement étaient les seules choses auquelles j'avais pu penser de manière cohérante.

Cette nuit dans la piscine puis dans sa chambre… Je ne pouvais oublier son visage déformer par ses orgasmes que je lui procurais. Lorsque j'étais en elle, je n'avais pu été le même. Tout se qui m'importait était de la faire crier de plaisir en me fondant plus ou moins violement dans son antre chaude. Dieu que je désirais renouveller l'expérience ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me contrôler ?

Fatiguer de voir Alice et Jasper se dévorer du regard, je pris conger et alla à mon prochain cours. Flannant dans les couloirs mes pensés convergèrent toutes vers une seule et même personne : Bella. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus j'avais envie de l'avoir à mes côtés. Que va-t-il se passer une fois la semaine passer ? Lorsqu'un bras m'aggripa le col. Haletant, je vis Bella fermer la porte de le classe, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

**Point de vue Bella :**

Lorsqu'Edward avait apparut dans la cuisine, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était tellement… craquant ? Non… Attrayant pour un humain que je me sentais irrémédiablement attirer par son odeur. Je sentais que son sang chantait pour moi… Incroyable mélodie que je voulais faire résonner dans mon être vide. Pendant la nuit, je l'avais regardé dormir, juste le regarder pour savourer l'instant. Ses babillages nocturne inconscients, avaient recommencés et mon nom c'étais échapper, dans un souffle, de ses lèvres. Lèvres si tentante et généreuse lors de nos ébats.

La frustration qu'il m'apportait était à son comble. Cette douleur en moi m'avait quitté lorsque ses lèvres avaient touchés ma nuque en un effleurement innocent. Effleurement qui m'avais fais frissonner de plaisir malgré le contrôle dont je tentais d'user. Mais rien. Il commençait à me briser par son simple toucher que s'en étais déstabilisant et même écœurant. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dominer sur se terrain, il était et restera mon jouet.

Pourtant, une part de moi, sentais se besoin de le surveiller comme un enfant. Ce besoin, m'attirait à coup sûr des problèmes… N'étais-ce pas déjà fais ? Si. J'avais retrouvé James afin de connaître concrètement ses intentions. Il n'avait pas fais parler de lui depuis cette fameuse soirée, ce qui, généralement n'était guère bon signe.

Ce monstre perfide était à mon instar : patient et calculateur. L'humanité ou la compassion n'était pas présentant dans son fort intérieur, juste la délectation d'un sadisme sans borne l'habitait. Pensez à lui me rappelait sans mal mon état de mort vivant. Notre discutions avait été 'agitée' et l'envie de le démembrer m'avait démangé plus d'une fois.

Son air faussement surpris de me voir l'accuser de vicieux, m'avait prodigieusement agacé. J'avais finie par l'agripper par la gorge pour le plaquer contre un arbre. Son rictus perfide dévoilait le pécher et la tentation ou j'avais plonger à corps perdue autrefois.

La chose de trop fut lorsque mes paupières c'étaient closent et mes ébats avec Edward m'étaient apparus. Le venin avait investit ma gorge dans une brûlure délirante. Mes tempes tambourinaient de rage et ma poigne se resserra alors qu'une des mains agrippa ma poigne comme un rappel. Perdue, je retira ma prise en voyant le visage d'Edward déformer par la tristesse. Ce dernier me voyait telle que j'étais : monstrueuse… Ne pouvant plus rien faire d'autre, j'avais relacher James qui semblait suffoquer alors que m'empressais de disparaitre.

Courir me permettait bien souvent de faire le vide. A cet instant, lorsque je courais, j'avais la désagréable sensation de fuir Edward, de l'avoir laisser m'approcher de trop près… Pourtant, l'idée de me priver de son contacte me serra le cœur.

Ironique ! Je n'en n'avais aucun…

Secouant la tête je m'empressa de me rendre au lycée avant d'avoir une nouvelle leçon de moral de la part de Rosalie. Après tout, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir… Elle ne voulait que le bien être de notre famille et rien d'autre…

Mais a présent, j'étais en manque d'Edward. De sa timidité, de son innocence. Son odeur délicieuse et appétissante me rendait complètement dingue depuis la première fois de toute ma vie vampirique. Je pressa délicatement mes lèvres contre sa gorge en soupirant.

« J'ai envie de toi Edward. »

« Euh… Bella, je ne pense pas qu'ici… Enfin… On pourrait nous voir… »

« Justement, c'est un plus » minaudai-je en me pressant contre son corps. « Et puis, après hier, ne fais pas l'effaroucher… J'en ai envie tout comme toi… C'est dans notre contrat… non ?»

Je déposai mes lèvres contre sa gorge en léchant cette dernière sous les premiers gémissements de mon amant. Amuser par ses premières plaintes de plaisir, je me détachai de lui en sentant son regard brûlant sur moi. Délicatement, je m'engageai à déboutonner mon chemisier sous le regard gourmand d'Edward. Je commençai alors à passer ma langue sur mes lèvres langoureusement, appréciant les futures sensations qu'il allait m'apporter. Déjà, je voyais son pantalon se déformer... Cela allait être captivant...

Je regardai alors ouvertement sa braguette en prenant un air surpris et ébahi. Il était vraiment bien monter et je savais que cette semaine allait être plus qu'intéressante. Edward prétexta la chaleur de la classe pour retirer son pull et le déposé sur une des paillasses de la classe.

C'est vrai que les radiateurs sont toujours chauds, mais comme je n'étais pas chaudement habillée et que cela risque de s'alléger encore, je préférais les déposer ainsi... Comme il avait retiré son pull, j'hottai ma chemise pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre le pull d'Edward. Il avait une vue sur mon débardeur au travers de se derniers on pouvait voir mes seins se tendres de plaisirs pour lui.

« Que penses-tu de continuer à honorer notre contrat ici ? » Susurrai-je.

« Bella… Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… »

« Humm… Edward j'ai tellement envie que tu me prennes. Si tu ne le fais pas, je devrais me faire plaisir seule. » Pleurnichai-je en commençant à mordre son lobe d'oreille, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir.

« Bella… Je ne pense pas que ta famille apprécierait ce que nous faisons. »

Je me stoppai afin de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ses derniers étaient remplis de tendresse et de déception. Poussez par une force qui m'était inconnue, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de caresser tendrement cette dernière en souriant.

« Ma famille ne sait rien de se qui se passe entre nous. Il nous suffit d'être discret. »

« Mais j'ai cru… enfin ce matin… »

« Tu nous as entendu ? » M'horrifiai-je en sentant mon regard se durcir.

« Juste une partie. »

« Et laquelle ? »

« Lorsque Rosalie t'as dit que tu avais été imprudente. » Rétorqua t-il penaud avant de froncer les sourcils alors que je soufflai d'aise.

« Je vois… Ne t'en fais pas, ceci ne te concerne en rien. Ne nous concerne en rien. »

« Donc… Ils ne savent rien ? »

« Non, pas même Jasper », affirmai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Mon dieu faite que je ne sois pas trop frustrer en présence de mon frère sinon adieu le galipette !

« C'est pour sa que tu n'étais pas dans le lit ce matin… »

Sa question ressemblait plus à une déduction et il baissa le regard alors que je sentis mon estomac se compresser devant son visage. Il était emprunt à une douleur que je connaissais. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir abandonner, seul… Et pour la première fois… Je ressentis un remord incontrôlable me martyriser.

_Stop Bella ! Rappelle toi, aucun attachement ! _

« J'y étais obligé…Hum… Si nous reprenions ? » Demandai-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je commençai par soulever gentiment mes seins entre mes mains... Le tissu de mon débardeur se pliait alors juste sous mes seins en dévoilant bien leurs formes généreuses au regard d'Edward.

Je me massai alors faiblement ma poitrine et cajolais mes mamelons qui commençaient à pointer de désir vers lui. Je continuai d'une seule main alors que l'autre descendit vers le bas de mon débardeur qui à présent dévoilait mon nombril. Ma main arriva sur la peau nue de mon ventre et profita de ce contact tout doux… tellement doux. Je sentais alors enfin l'excitation qui remonte en moi. Edward quand à lui ne se contentai que de durcir en m'observant intensément. Je voulais qu'il participe à mon plaisir et lui donner confiance en ses gestes. Je voulais que le Edward d'hier revienne.

Arrêtant ma douce torture, je m'emparai de ses mains afin de les déposés sur mes deux monts. Je l'entendis déglutir péniblement alors que je l'aidais à faire rouler mes tétons sous ses pouces. Sentant sa poigne, je me cambrai par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. A cet instant, je rêvais qu'ils les prennent en bouche pour les suçoter, les lécher et y faire glisser sa langue. Mes râlent de plaisirs augmentèrent et se rapprochèrent aux fils des minutes qu'il s'occupait de ma poitrine qui le réclamait de plus en plus.

Edward prenait confiance dans ses gestes. Ce qui me le confirmait, fut lorsqu'une de ses mains descendis plus bas et souleva mon débardeur pour jouer avec la couture alors que mes bras se crochetèrent à son cou. Je l'embrassai avec fougue en espérant pouvoir gouter à sa langue qui me faisait fantasmer. Il entortilla la sienne à la mienne, puis la caressa avec douceur. Il était si tendre et si doux que mon cœur chavirait.

Que me prenait-il de l'embrasser ? Moi qui trouvais ceci bien trop personnel, j'étais entrain d'en demander plus. Je me figeai lorsque ses mains quittèrent ma poitrine pour me serrer contre lui. Avait-il peur que je disparaisse ? J'en avais bien l'impression. Me rappelant sa condition, je m'écartai de ses lèvres à contre cœur. Je jubilais de plaisir lorsque le regard d'Edward se rabattre une nouvelle fois sur mes seins qui pointaient au travers du débardeur. Le tissu qui glissait sur ma poitrine m'effleurait dans une tendre torture.

Je me félicitais d'avoir choisi de mettre une jupe aujourd'hui. Malgré les regards libidineux des types du lycée, plus précisément Mike, ainsi que des professeurs, cela valait bien la peine pour gagner du temps avec mon amant.

Je fis glisser ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes sous ma jupe en souriant. Je la déposai alors vite dans son sac après avoir soulevé le bas pour laisser Edward voir ma toison coupée très court. J'étais à présent nue sous ma jupe et sous mon petit débardeur léger. Je m'asseyais sur une des paillasses en écartant les jambes, signe de mon désir pour lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas tenir sans toi Edward. » ronronnai-je en croisant puis décroisant mes jambes.

Sur le coup, il en cafouille un peu et passa une main dans ses cheveux signe qu'il était nerveux. Je remontai subtilement ma jupe aux deux tiers de mes cuisses nues et laiteuses. Il se pencha alors vers moi et vient y déposer un baiser timide sur chacun de mes tétons qui ressentent son souffle au travers du débardeur comme si ils étaient nus. En restant penché sur moi, il mit ses mains, hésitante, sur mes cuisses et remonta encore ma jupe en les caressant... Instinctivement, j'écartai les jambes, impatiente qu'il s'occupe de ma chatte qui laissait dégouliner son jus pour lui.

Je le laissai faire, fière qu'il prenne l'initiative. Je vis alors qu'effectivement, il était tout gonflé et rapidement je ne pu m'empêcher de caresse encore sa verge au travers du tissu. Ses grognements m'apportèrent une vague de plaisir qui me transcenda. Réalisant des va et viens, je cherche son regard afin de m'y accrocher. Ce dernier était noir et foutrement excitant. Je voulais sentir son sexe contre le mien qui était brûlant. Sans le prévenir, je le poussa sur une chaise en descendant de la table. Je lui retirai son jean ainsi que son boxer pour laisser apparaitre son manche fièrement tendue devant moi.

Je vins alors m'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Ma jupe s'ouvrit en grand sur ses jambes écartée et laissant ainsi Edward voir la toison de ma chatte coupée très court à quelques millimètres à peine de son propre sexe tendu comme un mat de drapeau. Mat que je lécherai avidement. Il se pencha alors en avant pour m'embrasser longuement dans le cou. C'est tellement bon et j'inclina un peu la tête sur le côté pour mieux offrir ma nuque aux baisers délicat de mon amant.

Je baladai mes mains sur ses fesses et revient vers l'avant en chassant ses mains à lui pour pouvoir prendre le relais. Il ne se fit pas prier et immédiatement vient caresser mes hanches avec avidité. Une de ses mains glissa alors sous me débardeur et remonta vers l'épaule. L'autre main descendit vers ma ceinture, puis la longe jusqu'à la fermeture de ma jupe.

Je sentis alors l'excitation d'Edward atteindre son paroxisme et je n'osai rester, le sexe nu, aussi proche du sien en cet instant. Je me levai devant lui et continua moi-même mon strip-tease après avoir remis la main d'Edward sur sa propre verge pour qu'il s'achève tout seul en me regardant.

Je laissai glisser ma jupe au sol et retira mon débardeur en roulant des hanches. Pendant ce temps, Edward plongea à mes pieds pour embrasser à pleine bouche mon clitoris. L'Edward de la piscine ressurgissait enfin, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Immédiatement, je lâchai un cri, tant de surprise que de plaisir, s'échapper de mes lèvres et me laissa aller sous cette minette alors que je me caressai les seins pour faire monter davantage l'excitation.

Suçant, lapant ou encore mordillant, Edward cajola mon bouton de plaisir alors que je m'agrippai à la table la plus proche en serrant les dents. Je pouvais avouer qu'il était doué ! Il n'avait rien de l'Edward timide, mais il était un homme qui assouvissait ses désirs.

À nouveau l'humidité qui coulait de mon sexe faisait trop d'effet sur Edward qui ne sait plus retenir un long trait de sperme qui finit sur le sol entre nos jambes. J'avais envie de jouer avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me désire à en crever, comme moi je désirais qu'il me pénètre sauvagement sous mes hurlement de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il redevienne cette bête de sexe d'hier soir.

« Effectivement tu étais impatient. Mauvais élève !», dis-je en empoignant gentillement ses cheveux pour lui demander de se lever. Il me fixa, interdit, lorsque ma main se posa sur sa verge gonflé. « Voici pour ta punition ! »

Je pressai son manche pour lui arracher un cri de plaisir alors qu'il déposa ses paumes de mains sur la paillasse. Quand il lâcha des grognements, je me stoppai lorsque son plaisir atteignait son apogée. Il gémissait de frustration.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? Tu… tu veux me tuer ? » Supplia t-il haletant.

Je lâchai un rire ironique devant sa question. Si je voulais le tuer, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

« Non, c'est juste que les cours vont bientôt reprendre. » Me justifiai-je avec un léger sourire.

« Quoi ? Mais je… je ne peux pas rester… dans cet… état. »

« C'est vrai que tu bande mon ange. » Sussurai-je alors qu'il piqua un fard impressionnant. Mon dieu qu'il arrête de rougir ainsi ! Le venin me brûlait de nouveau la gorge. Contrôle… Il fallait que je me contrôle. « Hum… J'ai bien une solution pour ton problème. » J'approchai mon visage du siens. « Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre à la fin du cours et tu auras une surprise. »

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Sadique ? **

**Non, juste… ouais peut-être un peu.**

**En tout cas pour évacuer votre frustration**

**Une proposition : Laisser un review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**On se retrouve en bas **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : minute humaine**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je l'avais planté là, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et je devais bien avouer que je me délectais de ce préambule. Mais d'un autre côté, je sentais la situation devenir étrange. Il fallait de plus en plus que je me contrôle à ses côtés. Quitté cette pièce, avait été bien plus dure que ce que j'avais prévue. Lorsque j'avais tendu mes lèvres sur les siennes, notre passion semblait se consommer comme une drogue. Merveilleuse et irrésistible narcotique qui m'appelait, non, qui hurlait sans vergogne mon prénom pour que j'y cède.

Y couperai-je ?

Bien entendu. Je menais la danse comme à chaque fois. Le schéma était simple : Edward la proie, moi le prédateur. C'était simple comme bonjour ! Alors pourquoi je restai bloquer sur ses grognements de satisfaction ? C'était tout simplement imprimer dans mon cerveau. Comme si j'étais hermétique à toutes les autres litanies. Ce son… Si mélodieux et vivant… Un marquage au sexe… Voila ce qui était devenue mon esprit, imprimé par le visage, le corps d'Edward à chacune de nos rencontres.

Avec Edward, le sexe était comme un renouveau, une découverte, que dis-je, une redécouverte des mœurs que je croyais connaitre dans les moindres détails. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me dirigeaient vers la voiture de Rosalie, je sentais mes pensées s'étriquées sur Edward. Encore et toujours se petit humain qui venait interférer dans mon crâne.

_Agaçant ! _

Mais foutrement plaisant, même plus.

C'est avec une mine impassible que je m'approchai de ma famille. Rosalie, fixait ses ongles en essayant de trouver une imperfection à sa manucure. Ma blonde sculpturale de sœur attirait tous les regards masculins de Forks pour son plus grand plaisir. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres charnues. Il y en a au moins une qui est heureuse de notre beauté édifiante. Après tout nous étions damnés jusqu'à l'os, alors autant prendre le bon côté des choses. Pour moi il y en avait quasiment-pour ne pas dire- aucun. Prudemment, j'affichai un sourire narquois pour masquer du mieux mon trouble.

« Si je parle tu vas me rembarrer comme ce matin ou j'ai des chances de survivre ? » La questionnai-je alors qu'elle quitta sa french manucure du regard pour poser ses billes bleu marine sur moi.

« Bella, tu sais que je désapprouve ce que tu as fais… »

« Je pense avoir compris avec notre petite discussion. Mais, je n'ai rien fais… de mal. » Attestai-je en haussant les épaules pour comprendre.

« Tu vas _tous_ nous mettre en danger ! Tout sa pour quoi Bella ? Hein ? Tu as pensé une seconde à Esmée et Carlisle ? »

Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de la fixer intensément dans les yeux pour lui prouver ma bonne fois.

« J'y pense tout les jours. Mais si on ne fait pas quelque chose sa va mal se terminer Rose et… »

Je me stoppai lorsque je sentis son odeur assaillir mes narines par la brise frigorifiant de Forks. Mes yeux dévièrent vers son propriétaire. Lui… Encore et toujours lui. Accompagner de mon frère et son Alice hyper active. Je devais avouer que depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à la villa, une nouvelle ère avait fait son apparition : 'le shopping' !

Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de trainer Jasper dans les boutiques, il avait faillit presque s'accrocher à la moquette pour échapper au supplice. Personnellement, il m'avait suffit d'un regard froid en reportant mon attention sur ma lecture en espérant que Rosalie voudrait ma place pour être tranquille. Rosalie lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention, depuis elle c'était lier d'amitié et tentait par tout les moyens de me trainer à leur sortie stupide.

« Salut Bella ! On ne t'as pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui ! Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit Alice en m'étreignant.

J'étais à présent habituer à sa présence et ses élans d'affections, tout comme Jasper. Il m'impressionnait ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi… décoincé avec un humain, comme avec Alice. Mais comment ne pas être heureuse pour lui. Il semblerait que je serais bientôt la dernière célibataire endurcit de la famille. Je leurs adressa un sourire timide en la fixant. Pétillante. C'est vrai que je ne souriais que très rarement, d'où son sourire à vous donnez des crampes à la mâchoire.

« Sa va… J'avais juste des trucs à régler… » Soufflai-je en jetant un œil à mon amant qui esquiva mon regard et rougis sans plus de cérémonie.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent davantage, satisfaite du résultat. Mon frère me jeta un regard interrogateur en fronçant des sourcils. Mince ! Il devait sentir la gêne d'Edward. « Bon on y va ? » Demandai-je en ouvrant la portière du 4X4 de ma sœur.

Les routes sinueuses de Forks, me permettait de penser à autre chose. J'avais ouvert ma fenêtre pour tenter de me désintoxiquer de son odeur. Edward était devant aux côtés de Rosalie, tandis que Jasper, Alice et moi-même étions l'arrière. Je pensais suffoquer, être en manque d'oxygène. La simple idée d'avoir à respirer son odeur me donnait un sentiment de peur mais aussi d'excitation.

J'aimais cette arôme sucré et mentholé qu'il dégageait. Cette fragrance qui s'immisçait dans mes poumons sans mon autorisation m'excitait et libérait mes pulsions que je gardais, enfouis, au plus profond de mon être. Je sentais encore et toujours, le regard insistant de mon frère se verrouiller sur moi. Exaspérer de son petit jeu, je lâchai un grognement inaudible alors qu'il fronça les sourcils devant mon humeur.

Jasper était le genre de garçon à réussir à savoir rapidement, trop rapidement, se qui m'asticotait. Discrètement, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en remarquant que le reflet de la vitre me permettait de voir Edward qui gigotait sur le siège. L'idée qu'il soit encore exciter par notre petit tête à tête laissa fleurir un sourire sur mes lèvres. Savoir qu'il me désir de cette manière m'offrait un sentiment paradoxal. D'un côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit sous mon emprise, mais de l'autre, que se qui rattachait Edward à moi, n'étais que sexuel.

Pourtant, je n'étais que la seule chose que j'avais connue de toute ma vie. Ma famille était la seule chose qui m'apportait de la tendresse. Je soupirais en secouant la tête. A quoi pensai-je ? Pouvoir vivre comme tous ses humains ? D'amour et d'eau fraîche ? La bonne blague ! Edward en était l'exemple, je n'avais rien d'intéressant à offrir à autrui sauf du sexe.

Chaque pot à son couvercle…

Qu'elle est le con qui à inventer cette putain d'expression ? Parce que là, si sa ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais planté mes canine dans sa jugulaire pour avoir inventé cette connerie. Alors que je divaguais j'entendis les pneus de la voiture crisser violement ce qui secoua durement les passagers.

« Merde ! » Jura Rosalie en frappant le volant avant de défaire sa ceinture de sécurité pour s'extirper du véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai-je en effectuant les mêmes gestes qu'elle.

Je me postai à ses côtés, alors qu'elle souleva le capot en laissant apparaitre de la fumer.

« Sa m'a l'air d'être le moteur… Je suis sûr qu'Emmett à essayer de l'améliorer ! Je lui es pourtant dix cent fois de ne pas y toucher ! Mais non monsieur n'écoute rien… Je te jure que si je le chope, je me le faire. » Lâcha t-elle en serrant les dents, alors qu'elle s'activait à réparer l'engin.

Je l'observai faire, tandis que les autres sortir à leur tour du véhicules pour constater les dégâts. Jasper se pencha prudemment vers le capot et secoua la tête résigné avant de se tourner vers Rosalie.

« Sa ne sert à rien. Le moteur est complètement mord et les batteries n'en même plus large. »

« Saleté d'Emmett ! »Grognai-je alors que Rosalie rabattu le capot délicatement. « Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demandai-je en m'adossant rapidement au capot afin de m'y reposer contre.

Jasper se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

« Eh bien, on devrai rentrer à la villa à pied.. Mais on ne peut pas laisser la voiture là. »

« Je peux la surveiller le temps que vous aller chez vous. » Intervient Edward en s'avançant. « Sa ne me dérange pas… »

Je haussai les sourcils en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Répliquai-je alors qu'il fronça les sourcils devant ma réplique.

« Et pourquoi sa ? »

« Parce que rester sur une route au milieu de nulle part seul n'est pas une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que se soit moi. » Assénai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine alors qu'Edward se gratta le cuire chevelue.

« Bella, sans vouloir t'offenser… C'est plus dangereux pour toi que pour moi. » Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils en effectuant un pas dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas 'plus dangereux pour moi que pour toi ? ' J'ai besoin que tu éclaires mes lumières, parce que sinon je penserai que tu es un macho du dimanche. »

A ma réplique il écarquilla les yeux avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et de relever son regard vers le mien.

« Je ne pensais pas à sa Bella… Je… Je… »

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal… Je ne pourrai le supporter… » Murmura t-il doucement avant de laisser ses traits parfait se radoucisses.

Moi… Je me sentais très… conne. Je pouvais sentir le regard attendri de Rosalie se poser sur Edward et moi, tandis que Jasper affichait un sourire satisfait au côté d'une Alice souriante. Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Edward, je pouvais voir une vague de tendresse me dévaster de part en part, pour me laisser quelques secondes pantelante. J'ouvris et referma plusieurs fois ma bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Je…Très bien. » Soupirai-je. « On va attendre ici. » Assurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fixait sans vergogne.

« Ok, mais pas de bêtise Bella ! » S'exclama ma sœur.

Edward piqua un far monstrueux qui me fit doucement sourire. Réaction typique des humains ! Alors Jasper me lança un énième regard lourd de sens. Avait-il deviné ? Je ne savais pas, mais une chose était sûr, c'est que j'allais avoir le droit à une sérieuse discussion se soir.

« Tu me connais Rose. »

« Justement. » Fit-elle en se retournant pour partir bras dessus bras dessous avec Alice alors que Jasper resta planter devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Souffla t-il discrètement pour ne pas qu'Edward puisse entendre.

« Rien… Du moins à se que je sache. »

« On dirait pas. Tu me semble… Préoccuper. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Tu te fais des idées… Tu devrais rejoindre Alice… Les bois ne sont plus très sûr…»

Il acquiesça, non sans m'avoir asséné un regard rempli d'avertissement, que je tentais d'ignorer. Après m'être assurer qu'ils soient hors de ma vue je me retournai fébrilement vers Edward.

« On se balade ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai envie de marcher… Ils en ont pour un moment tu sais. »

« C'est sans danger ? »

« Aucun » minaudai-je avant de me rapprocher de son visage. « A moins que tu ne ma fasse pas confiance. »

« Si… bien sûr que si, j'ai confiance en toi Bella. » Bafouilla t-il en soupirant. Il me fixa quelque instant et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se retira pour me jauger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Je fronçai les sourcils sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lécher ma lèvre inférieure. « J'avais… j'avais envie de t'embrasser. »

A sa remarque, je laissai fendre un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque, se qui le fis frissonner, pour l'attirer contre ma bouche de nouveau. Cette fois le baisé fut loin d'être chaste. Une fois détacher l'un de l'autre, il me fixa confus alors que j'approchais ma bouche de son lobe d'oreille.

« J'en avais envie aussi… N'en doute pas... Jamais. » Ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter. Je m'écartai rapidement de lui en sentant une sensation étrange tirailler mon estomac d'une façon agréable.

Trop agréable. Je saisissais délicatement sa main pour l'entrainer avec moi en soufflant un « viens ».

Les feuilles ne tombaient pas encore, mais le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes. Sans raison je balayai de mon pied les feuilles d'un geste nerveux alors qu'Edward n'avait pas délié nos doigts qui était souder depuis déjà quelques minutes. Nous nous étions enfoncer dans la forêt afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité même si je savais que les bois n'étaient pas très recommander.

Je tentai de retirer mes doigts de son emprise chaleureuse mais il serra plus son étreinte. Confuse, je levai mon regard vers lui.

« Juste une minute s'il te plait. » Demanda t-il en approchant ses lèvres de ma nuque.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis fébrile à l'instant où ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau comme un délicat vol de papillon. D'abord timide, puis assurant ses attaques de baisé sur ma gorge me firent abdiquer pour fermer les yeux. Après une lutte incessante contre ses caresses, j'enfournai une des mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approcher une nouvelle fois mes lèvres de son lobe.

« J'ai envie que tu me prennes, ici, contre cet arbre », soufflai-je en sachant pertinemment que mes yeux allaient devenir noir.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, et si on nous surprend ? »

«Tu semblais partant dans la salle de cours » affirmai-je en me mordant la lèvre alors qu'il détourna le regard. Je posai une main contre sa joue afin de le forcer à me regarder. « Je vais te faire passer cette peur ». Rétorquai-je avec beaucoup de malice dans son regard. « Je veux vraiment te faire du bien… »

A ses mots, je me calla contre l'arbre et le tirait pour qu'il me rejoigne. Son corps se pressa contre moi alors qu'il leva ma jupe, écarta mon string en dentelle et constatai que j'étais trempée et prête à l'accueillir. Je soupirai de plaisir quand son doigt entra dans son intimité sans prévenir. Je laissai fleurir un léger sourire sur mes lèvres lorsque son doigt commença à pomper. Sentant déjà le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou et ancre mon regard dans le siens.

Ses yeux étaient devenues à l'instar des miens et semblait se dilater au fur et à mesure de son action. Sans autre forme de procès, il enfonça son membre surexcité jusqu'à la garde tandis que lâchait un petit cri de surprise. Il commença à me pénétrer doucement, puis il accéléra le mouvement, sentant sûrement l'assurance s'emparer de lui.

Mes hanches entre ses mains, je me cambrai alors qu'il me pilonnait avec force. Je me mordais férocement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler mais je me retournais pour lui faire voir mon visage rongé par le plaisir.

Dieu que c'était divin !

Sa peau était pivoine, sa respiration frénétique, j'empoignai sa main et la serra fort, j'allais jouir. Il passa une main entre nos deux corps à la respiration haletante et titillai mon clitoris.

Alors qu'une vague orgasmique m'anéantit, Il m'embrassait dans le cou, sa peau brûlait, transpirait. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne encore. Je continuai à mouvoir du bassin à ce rythme alors que ses mains s'accrochèrent davantage à mes hanches.

« Bella… Je…c'est… »

« Pour moi aussi… » Soupirai-je en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. « Je t'en pris Edward… Ne te retient pas ! » Hurlai-je en sentant son membre grossir de plus en plus en moi.

Sa chaleur était indescriptible et son étreinte était de plus en plus virile. Verrouillant son regard au mien, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les sienne alors qu'il se déversa en moi. Son souffle contre ma peau fit grimper le venin dans ma gorge. Palpitant dans mes veines, le monstre que je combattais tentais en vint de remonter à la surface. Panique, je me retira de son étreinte et me rendis compte que j'étais toujours contre l'arbre.

« Bella ? »

Je n'arrivais plus à l'entendre. Durement, je relevai mon regard vers lui en essayant de le dissuader à me toucher. S'il le faisait, je savais que je ne pourrais pas retenir ma nature.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« .… » Assénai-je en mettant une main devant moi. « S'il te plait… »

Sans demander mon reste, je me rhabillai rapidement en essayant de ne pas le frôler ou bien même de l'effleurer ou encore de respirer son odeur. Edward fit de même et s'essayas sans un bruit sur le tronc me regardant avec une lueur étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à la détecter… Enfin si… Je ne voulais pas la détecter… Elle était la même que celle de ma mère… Celle que j'ai vue il y a près d'environs deux cents ans.

J'étais fatiguer de devoir supporter se souvenir. J'appuyai mes avant bras contre l'arbre afin de loger ma tête dans leur creux. Je clôturai mes paupières en espérant pouvoir me calmer. Ce fut rater lorsque le visage angélique de ma mère s'imposa à moi. _Renée._

Ses traits parfaitement tirée qui était inscrit sur sa peau laiteuse étaient toujours mise en valeur par ses chignons parfaitement tirer au couleur chocolat, tout comme ses yeux. On me répétait souvent que j'avais le caractère de mon père et les yeux de ma mère. C'était souvent de cette manière dont on parlait de moi.

« Bella… »

Alors qu'il me semblait que mon cœur tambourinait de nouveau, les mains d'Edward presser mes épaules de manière réconfortante.

« Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me retourna en me jetant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse. Surpris par mon attitude, il laissa ses bras écarter pendant quelques secondes avant de m'envelopper par ses derniers en plongeant son nez dans ma chevelure et d'y déposer un baiser.

« Je suis là… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Sa je le savais… Et c'était la première fois depuis deux cent ans que je laisser aller ma peine à travers des sanglots sans larmes.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours autant ?**

**Je suis encore une nouvelle fois désoler pour mon immense retard**

**Dans le poste des chapitres. **

**Mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour mes cours. **

**En plus j'ai mon bac et mes écoles sup' à m'occuper ^^**

**Sinon ? Les choses commencent à prendre une autre tournure. **

**Vos avis. Et comme vous le savez, plus vous**

**Reviewer, plus il y a de chance à se que les**

**Chapitres arrivent vite. Il y a - de review et j'en suis navrer... C'est un peu dur**

**donc je compte sur vous ! **

**Encore merci aux 2 garçons qui me laissent leur avis**

**Qui m'aident beaucoup, pour le point de vue d'Edward. Merci**

**Aussi aux autres lectrices ^^. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Mon nouveaux compte : **

** ~huntressdark**

**N'hésité pas à venir, le lien est également sur mon profil !**


End file.
